


Soft V (Unfinished)

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hospitalization, M/M, Medical Procedures, Monitoring, Standardized Tests, YA, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis, i dont know, wowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: The Wild Child.----“I’m nervous,” was said with a temper behind it, Louis knowing that Harry had wound back up in the short time they had been apart.“I’m nervous, and I’m overwhelmed, and I have marker on me that I can’t get off from the doctors, and I have no idea how to do anything that we’re about to do and I’m freaking out, and my hands hurt now too, and I just don’t get myself,” Harry said, looking out his window into the empty parking lot.Louis sat for a moment, quietly reaching over and resting his own hand over Harry’s that was resting on his thigh.“That’s all okay,” Louis said, Harry looking over to him.





	Soft V (Unfinished)

The smell of sweat and dirty mats never really made the gym Louis’ favourite place to go, but Harry had left the house with a door slam hours ago, and Louis knew he had come to box his frustration and nerves out.   
  
Louis caught sight of him with his trainer, shirtless and absolutely drenched in sweat, his boxing gloves on as he endlessly worked on his technique. Louis watched from a far, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Harry’s powerful legs under his shorts and compression pants, adding power to each punch that was delivered to the pads. Louis watched as Harry faltered though, earning himself a tap on the side of his head from his trainer, telling him something that made Harry bare his mouth guard, the heavy emotions coursing through his next delivered punches.   
  
Louis decided to venture to the edge of the ring Harry was in then, getting to see Harry’s detailed muscles up close, sweat dripping down his back and off of his hair onto the mat, Louis listening to the sound of Harry’s heavy punches as he worked. Harry’s trainer saw Louis first, telling Harry to stop and stretch for a minute, walking over to Louis.   
  
“How long has he been going?” Louis asked first, Harry’s head swinging around at the sound of his voice.   
  
“About four hours, he’s relentless tonight,” Harry’s trainer said, Louis seeing Harry start to come over.   
  
“No, go stretch,” Louis yelled to Harry, making him stop dead and frown, nostrils flaring as he turned and continued stretching.   
  
“He’s wound up, and he’s also done for today, he needs to come home now,” Louis said, Harry turning to protest.   
  
“Don’t start, it’s enough and you know it, come cool out baby,” Louis said, watching Harry glare at him.   
  
“He’s right, you’re past your peak, we’ll keep working in the next session,” Harry’s trainer agreed, Harry popping his mouth guard off his teeth and chewing on it, setting his jaw then releasing it before giving up and walking to the edge of the ring where his trainer was holding the ropes down, Louis waiting for him.   
  
“No, I don’t want that it’s gross,” Louis said as Harry tried to drop his mouth guard in Louis’ hands, giggling at Louis’ reaction.   
  
Louis followed Harry to his open locker, watching as he spat his mouth guard into it.   
  
“Can you help me?” Harry asked Louis, holding his gloved hands inbetween themselves.   
  
“Sure love,” Louis said, skillfully undoing Harry’s gloves as he had the many times he had come to get Harry, so much so that Harry would Uber to the gym so they could go home together.   
  
Harry hissed as Louis pulled his first glove off, his hands angry about moving after being abused for so long. Louis pulled the second one off with the same reaction, going to work on Harry’s wraps.   
  
“Sorry, it’s going to hurt,” Louis warned as he unwrapped Harry’s hands as gently as he could, Harry tap dancing through the pain until his hands were freed.   
  
“Yeah, that’ll need some ice,” Louis said, “let’s get you stretched out first though.”  
  
Louis guided Harry back to a quiet area where he could stretch out his muscles, Louis watching him calm down as he moved through each of his yoga poses, his muscles relaxing and lengthening under his skin. Louis could tell Harry was trying to unwind, searching for a place where he felt centred and not so tense, but Harry’s eyes were still swimming with emotion when he finished, Louis seeing it when Harry strode over to him.   
  
“Is it an ice bath day?” Louis asked, trying to keep Harry from cracking while he was still hot, his sweat still drying on his skin.   
  
“Um, yeah,” Harry said, softer than before but still laced with an edge, Louis replying with an ‘okay’ as they headed to the back room.   
  
Thankfully it was a time of night where the gym was fairly quiet, the weird metal tubs they got for ice baths all free, Louis getting a chair as Harry turned one on and plugged it, letting it fill as he went to the fridge and grabbed his smoothie, downing half of the liquid recovery before placing it beside his tub and heading to the freezer, taking two bags of ice in each hand. Louis sat on the chair backwards beside the tub, watching Harry gingerly rip open the bags with his hands that were slightly swelling, dumping the ice into the water. Harry drunk down the rest of his recovery while the bath finished filling, Louis reaching and turning off the tap. Harry snapped the lid shut on his empty cup before stripping off his shorts and getting rid of his sneakers and socks, left in his compression pants.    
  
“In ya go baby, waters gunna be warm,” Louis joked, Harry snorting at him before reaching his hand out, Louis taking it and helping him balance as he stepped into the icy water.   
  
“It never gets better,” Harry said as he stood in the bath, mentally willing himself to sit down and ignore that his toes were cramping already. He took a deep breath before sitting, gasping as the cold enveloped his body.   
  
“Good job, just let your body relax, it’ll subside,” Louis said, guiding Harry’s hand into the water, even as he hissed and his body shivered. Harry felt his skin prickling as he tried to relax, closing his eyes and keeping his breathing as even as he could.   
  
“Good, just like that,” Louis praised him, Harry opening his eyes and looking at Louis.   
  
“You’re timing right?” Harry asked.   
  
“Yep, I’m watching,” Louis said, glancing at the timer he had set on his phone, Harry carefully moving himself in the tub, trying to find a comfortable position.   
  
“I don’t know why they decided on metal tubs for a gym,” Louis said, Harry smiling.   
  
“Aesthetic purposes?” Harry guessed, Louis shrugging, watching as Harry struggled, his chest red from the water.   
  
Louis let him soak in peace for a while, Harry setting his head back on the edge of the tub and re-closing his eyes.   
  
“You doing okay?” Louis asked halfway through, Harry looking up at him with a glare in his eyes.   
  
“I’m in an ice bath, how do you think I’m doing?” Harry replied.   
  
“The sass baby, I just don’t want any toes lost,” Louis said, Harry holding his toes out of the water and wiggling them at Louis while Louis rolled his eyes.   
  
“Okay okay, I get it, you have seven minutes left,” Louis said, Harry groaning out.   
  
“I liked the days when I only had to do six minutes tops,” Harry said, watching as Louis got up and went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water with electrolytes, Harry’s name on it. He grabbed a towel off the rack as well, heading back to Harry.   
  
“Sip love,” Louis said as he unscrewed the cap and held the bottle to Harry’s mouth, Harry taking in the liquid.   
  
“Thank you,” Harry said as Louis only let him have some of the water, pulling it away afterwards.   
  
“Of course,” Louis said as he fluffed the towel out, having set the water down beside Harry’s empty cup.   
  
“Two minutes bub,” Louis said as he checked his phone, Harry fidgeting and looking to the ceiling as he tapped his fingers on the bottom of the tub.   
  
“My nipples are so hard,” Harry said, Louis laughing out and shaking his head.   
  
“They are! It’s so cold in here,” Harry defended himself, making Louis laugh even more.   
  
“Is it all four that get hard or just the two?” Louis asked, faking innocence.   
  
“Heeeey,” Harry whined out, pretending to cover all four of his nipples, Louis’ phone going off at the same time.   
  
“How about you and your four nipples get out of the bath now?” Louis said, shutting his phone off and holding the towel out.   
  
“Gladly,” Harry said before he stood up, stepping out of the tub directly into Louis’ arms.   
  
“There we go,” Louis said as he wrapped Harry up and rubbed on his arms, Harry drying himself off as much as he could.   
  
“Let’s get these pants off too,” Louis said, holding onto the towel as Harry wiggled out of the tight fabric, rolling it off of his legs and fighting it off of his ankles. Harry shivered as he dried his legs off, Louis letting him have the towel as he picked up Harry’s wet pants, wringing them out over the bath.   
  
“Goodness you absolutely reek,” Louis said as Harry’s sweaty smell came out of the pants, Louis scoffing at it. Harry shrugged.   
  
“Those are not living in your gym bag for a week Harry, those go right in the wash, I swear,” Louis said as he folded the pants and tossed them down on the floor, reaching and unplugging the tub.   
  
“Don’t you like my smell? Please? Please baby?” Harry said, trying to get Louis into his towel, Louis gawking and trying to push him away.   
  
“Harry! Don’t! No, you haven’t even washed your hair yet,” Louis said, Harry letting go as someone else came into the room, eying them before going to do his own business, Louis turning to Harry.   
  
“Let’s get going, clothes and car baby,” Louis said, “and those in the wash.”  
  
Louis pointed to Harry’s pants as he walked away, sliding out of the room while Harry tied the towel around his waist and collected his items.   
  
Louis waited in the Range Rover until Harry was coming out, dressed back in his sneakers, socks and shorts, a baggy sweatshirt and beanie added to his look. He put his bag in the back before hopping in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut.   
  
“I’m nervous,” was said with a temper behind it, Louis knowing that Harry had wound back up in the short time they had been apart.   
  
“I’m nervous, and I’m overwhelmed, and I have marker on me that I can’t get off from the doctors, and I have no idea how to do anything that we’re about to do and I’m freaking out, and my hands hurt now too, and I just don’t get myself,” Harry said, looking out his window into the empty parking lot.   
  
Louis sat for a moment, quietly reaching over and resting his own hand over Harry’s that was resting on his thigh.   
  
“That’s all okay,” Louis said, Harry looking over to him.   
  
“I’m scared too. But we won’t know unless we try, unless we give this a chance and maybe find out some things. At the end of the day you being monitored was our decision together, and we’re going to do it together,” Louis said, Harry’s hand twitching under his.   
  
“What if I can’t get down?” Harry whispered, Louis smiling at him.   
  
“Then you don’t. Then we go home and you get to be my baby with me and everything stays the same. Everything stays the same wether the monitoring works or not, it doesn’t change us at all,” Louis said, Harry silently letting tears fall down his cheeks.   
  
“Doesn’t change us, okay?” Louis repeated.   
  
“Okay,” Harry replied, Louis wiping away his tears with his thumb.   
  
“You’ve already been through so much too, remember that. Getting three catheters at the same time is not an easy thing to handle,” Louis said, Harry giggling at the reminder of his first round of testing.   
  
“How many times did I have to pee with that?” Harry said, Louis laughing as he started the Range Rover.   
  
“Does it count when you’re peeing saline?” Louis asked, Harry shuddering.   
  
“Don’t remind me,” Harry said, Louis pulling out of the parking lot.   
  
“Hey, be prepared to do it all over again in three months, except you’ll be down and probably won’t even remember this conversation,” Louis said, slightly dreading the thought of getting Harry through rounds of testing while he’s little.   
  
“Heeeey, it’s not my fault, I always get sedated when I’m down,” Harry pouted to Louis.   
  
“Not my fault that you’re very kick-y when you’re down,” Louis said back, “plus we do give you a chance to be un-sedated every time, it just doesn’t seem to work out though.”   
  
“The markers are cold,” Harry said under his breath, looking back out his window as Louis pulled into their driveway. Louis smiled, part of Harry always being so childish.   
  
“Speaking of cold, lets get you showered and some ice on these hands,” Louis said, cutting the engine and slipping out of the door the same time as Harry, waiting for him as he got his bag, walking up to the house together.   
  
-  
  
“They don’t look too bad, hopefully they’ll feel fine in the morning,” Louis said as he looked at Harry’s hands, Harry showered and lounging in bed, “you’re just a bit swollen, but you tend to recover quickly.”   
  
Harry nodded and let Louis place his hands on a pillow, a tea towel placed over them before a bag of peas and a bag of corn were put on him, the cold feeling nice on his heated knuckles.   
  
“‘M sorry,” Harry said, significantly calmer than earlier, winding down for bed.   
  
“Don’t be, its emotional and you’re letting people you barely know into your personal life, anyone would struggle with that,” Louis said, “but they’re all doctors and professionals and you’re in very safe hands.”   
  
“I wish I could be down now,” Harry whined, Louis sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him.   
  
“I know, it’s just cause you’re stressing,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s thigh through the blanket. Harry huffed, resting his head back on the stack of pillows he had.   
  
“Tomorrow you can, they just want to track you going down,” Louis said, standing up and pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.   
  
“Close your eyes, I’ll keep an eye on your hands, we’re up early and it’s already late so you should sleep,” Louis said, Harry sighing and pursing his lips, Louis gladly giving him a kiss.   
  
\-   
  
“Harry?” Louis said as he wandered around the house, having woken up to their five a.m. alarm alone in bed, searching the house for him.   
  
“Sweetie, it’s okay,” Louis said as he spotted Harry curled up in their living room bay window, a forgotten mug of tea sat on the table beside him. Harry turned his head slightly towards Louis, letting him know that he was awake.   
  
“How long have you been out here love?” Louis said, noting that Harry had wrapped himself in one of their throw blankets and gotten a couch pillow, Louis gently rubbing his back.   
  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry responded with, rolling back and looking up at Louis.   
  
“Baby,” Louis said, seeing that Harry had been crying at some point, dried tears across his skin.   
  
“You’re going to be okay, I promise love,” Louis said, bending down and pressing kisses to Harry, “you can stay here if you’re comfortable, I’m just going to put a few things in the Rover and I’ll come get you when we have to go.”   
  
Louis felt Harry nod against his skin, letting Harry tuck himself back into the bay window, the sun rising around his figure.   
  
Louis tucked Harry’s few items that were left in the house into the back of the Range Rover, followed by his own couple belongings that hadn’t already made it to the hospital, keeping an eye on Harry as well, the younger boy barely moving.   
  
“Hey baby, it’s time to get up,” Louis said as he touched Harry’s shoulder, feeling Harry take a breath in and release it slowly.   
  
“Okay,” Harry whispered before rolling over into a sitting position, the blanket half hanging off his shoulders as he looked up to Louis, the early morning sun turning the ends of his hair golden.   
  
“Hi,” Harry said in a sleepy voice.   
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said, rubbing his knuckles across Harry’s cheek, Harry shutting his eyes and living in the affection for a moment.   
  
“I need to brush my teeth and put actual clothes on,” Harry whispered, Louis smiling at him.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll get you a smoothie for the drive while you do that if you like,” Louis asked.   
  
“Okay,” Harry said, “okay, that sounds okay.”   
  
“Okay love,” Louis said, “how’re your hands?”   
  
“They feel good, you take such good care of me, thank you,” Harry said, looking up to Louis who smiled down at him.   
  
“Forever and always love,” Louis said, holding his hand out for Harry to take, the blanket shrugged away as Harry stood and a kiss was shared before Harry was slipping away to the back of the house. Louis worked quietly in the kitchen, Harry’s smoothie finished and put in a cup with a lid while Louis decided on a quick bowl of porridge, rinsing the bowl out as Harry appeared again.   
  
“We should be going,” Harry said, his words a mix of annoyance and fear, wanting to have control yet knowing that in reality Louis did have everything under control.   
  
“We’re on time, but yeah, we should be going,” Louis said, passing Harry his smoothie while guiding him with a hand on his back to his shoes, then out the front door. Harry hovered as Louis locked it, waiting to be guided into the Range Rover, buckling himself in.   
  
Louis kept his hand on Harry’s thigh as he drove, Harry looking out his window and sipping his smoothie until it was done, snapping the lid shut.   
  
“We’re almost there love,” Louis said, Harry taking in a shaky breath at the words.   
  
“You’ll relax once you’re in there,” Louis tried to comfort, Harry nodding his head as Louis pulled into the parking lot.   
  
Harry’s hand was immediately in Louis’ as they grabbed their few items from the backseat and headed into the hospital.   
  
“At least this part is familiar,” Harry said as they walked down the hallways, the words falling a little flat behind his panic. Louis squeezed his hand.   
  
“I love you,” Louis told Harry, getting a return squeeze, the return words not quite reaching Harry’s mouth.   
  
“This is it,” Harry said instead as they paused at the familiar door, “home for the next week.”   
  
“Yep, you ready?” Louis asked, one hand on the door handle.   
  
“No, I’m terrified, but I also want this,” Harry replied, a hand on Louis’ cheek pausing him for a moment, a private kiss left lingering in the hallway.   
  
“I love you too,” Harry said.   
  
One push of the handle and they were enveloped, both of them signed into the clinic, doctor Gray welcoming them in.   
  
“Hey, how are you today? All ready to go?” He asked.   
  
“Um, yeah I think so,” Harry replied, “a little nervous, but, can’t help it.”   
  
“You’ll be alright, you’ll settle in and barely know we’re here,” Dr. Gray said, Harry scanning the amount of doctors that were observing, med students lined up in the back of the room, Dr. Gray’s nurses waiting for him on the bed in his and Louis’ room.   
  
“We’re in this together, don’t forget,” Louis said to him, Dr. Gray leading them into their room.   
  
The room was made to mimic their own spare bedroom at home, the pastel walls familiar and easy for Harry to digest. The bathroom was the same as well as the closet, the only real difference being that the bed had drawers underneath like in their master, supplied with whatever toys they would like.   
  
Harry finished looking around and got to pulling his clothes off, Louis smiling at him as he sat naked on the bed, Dr. Gray wiggling his stethoscope into his ears as he came up to Harry.   
  
“Have a good week?” Dr. Gray asked as he pressed his stethoscope to Harry’s chest.   
  
“Um, yeah,” Harry said, following the instructions as his body was listened to.   
  
“That’s good, sorry I know my hands are cold today,” Dr. Gray said as Harry flinched, a shiver running up his spine, Dr. Gray asking a nurse for a warm blanket.   
  
“Spoiled already,” Louis joked, packing the last few items into a nightstand.   
  
“This one always wins me over, I can’t help it,” Dr. Gray said, Harry getting wrapped into a blanket as he sat there.   
  
“I’m just going to look in your eyes and nose and stuff like usual, we’ll get you all hooked up in a minute,” Dr. Gray said, Harry sitting still as he was looked over, ever a good patient.   
  
“Okay, on your back time,” Dr. Gray said as he finished looking down Harry’s throat, Harry laying down from his sitting position, legs hanging off the bed.   
  
“I need your legs on the mattress too silly,” Dr. Gray said, watching with amusement as Harry wiggled himself up the mattress.   
  
“Comfy enough?” Dr. Gray said, a smirk on his face as Harry hummed in agreement.   
  
“Okay, I’m just going to have a feel,” Dr. Gray said as he knelt on the bed beside Harry, reaching into his blanket.   
  
“Are my hands any warmer than thirty seconds ago?” Dr. Gray tried to joke, Harry shaking his head ‘no’.   
  
“I have a tough crowd today,” Dr. Gray said.   
  
“He didn’t sleep well,” Louis said, “just wanted to be down.”  
  
“Ahhhhh, I see,” Dr. Gray said, Harry frowning and rubbing his eye at the same time.   
  
“I’ll try and get you there as quick as we can, you feel really good so I can’t see anything prolonging the process,” Dr. Gray told Harry while getting a pair of gloves from a nurse.   
  
“I’m just going to have a quick check,” Dr. Gray said before moving Harry’s blanket off of his lower half, Harry squirming a bit as he was checked over.   
  
“Good, would you like to be on your back or on your side for your bum?” Dr. Gray asked as he finished.   
  
“Uhm, maybe side,” Harry said, Dr. Gray helping him turn his hips over, his top leg bent over his bottom one.   
  
“Looks good, I’m just going to check inside,” Dr. Gray said.   
  
“But you check like every week,” Harry decided to whine, hating getting his hole checked.   
  
“I know, it’s uncomfortable but I’ll be quick,” Dr. Gray said, pressing his lubed finger into Harry.   
  
“I wouldn’t want you stuck in prolapse surgery, I like you too much,” Dr. Gray said, Harry gawking at the words while Louis snickered, Dr. Gray chuckling from behind Harry.   
  
“You can’t say things like that while you have your finger up my bum!” Harry all but screeched, Dr. Gray pulling his finger out and discarding his glove.   
  
“There’s the sass I usually get, knew it was in there somewhere,” Dr. Gray said, tossing Harry’s blanket back over his hips as Harry turned to glare at him.   
  
“It’s okay, I can tell you that you aren’t prolapsing, I just needed you to squeeze for a second,” Dr. Gray said, smiling down at Harry.   
  
“That wasn’t nice,” Harry said, pouting.   
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Dr. Gray said, watching as Harry dramatically flopped his face into the duvet.   
  
“I can’t believe I have a doctor who tried to make a prolapse joke with his finger in my bum!” Harry yelled into the covers, giggles forming throughout the room at the antics.   
  
“You’re just rubbing it in now,” Dr. Gray said through a laugh, trying to pull Harry back over by his hips.   
  
“It’s very hard to get your vitals when you’re on your belly, but I do know how,” Dr. Gray fake threatened Harry when he descended into a fit of giggles on the mattress, not letting his body be turned back over.   
  
“Come’ere,” Dr. Gray said, getting Harry’s arm that had snuck out of the blanket, pulling him onto his back.   
  
“Hello, welcome back to the world,” Dr. Gray said, “I need you’re arm and an ear for a moment.”  
  
Harry continued giggling as his arm was velcroed into a blood pressure cuff and his finger clamped into an oxygen sensor, a thermometer stuck in his ear.   
  
“Have I woken the monster?” Dr. Gray asked as Harry’s vitals were taken, his arm pulsing in the cuff.   
  
“Are you being a rascal?” Louis asked, leaning over from the opposite side of the bed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.   
  
“Where did you go?” Harry asked as the thermometer was taken from his ear and his arm released.   
  
“Just making sure we have everything, it’s all good if you are,” Louis replied.   
  
“Yep, he’s all good as well,” Dr. Gray said, “time for the not so fun part.”   
  
Harry’s stomach dropped at the words, knowing that he was about to get covered in pads that were going to track his body for the next five days, and that people were going to see him at his most vulnerable.   
  
“Try not to stress, it’s going to feel weird for a few hours but then it’ll fade and you won’t notice anymore,” Dr. Gray said, helping Harry sit back up and tuck the blanket around his waist.   
  
“Okay,” Harry said in reply, trying to believe the doctors words.   
  
“If the anxieties too much you can always have something for it as well,” Dr. Gray said, “I want you to be comfortable.”   
  
“No it’s okay, I’d rather not right now,” Harry said, Louis sitting beside him and taking his hand.   
  
“Okay, let’s get to work then,” Dr. Gray said.   
  
Louis tried to distract as much as possible, chatting away to Harry as his arms were lifted up, pads pressed and glued tight onto his skin. Harry winced as a needle was pushed into his forearm, a precautionary hospital thing in case any emergency happened. It was flushed out and taped over, Harry silently praying it wouldn’t have to be used. Two bands were fitted around him as well, one up on his chest and the other around his ribcage, pieces of sticky padding holding them in place.   
  
Harry was asked to lay down again, a pillow placed on his torso followed by the blanket being pulled out from under him, tossed over top. Louis tucked it up under his chin, one hand holding Harry’s while the other stroked his face and hair, the room quieting as Louis let Harry dose and stare at him as he was padded up. Louis felt Harry jerk a few times as they touched sensitive spots, Harry’s face looking concerned even though they had been shown where everything was going. Louis gently rubbed Harry’s hand through it, just as he had all the times Harry had been poked and prodded and drawn on the past couple of months, Louis always insisting to be there, holding either Harry’s hand or holding all of him, Harry usually ending up in Louis’ lap when the questions got uncomfortable.   
  
“Just have to do your head now okay?” Dr. Gray told Harry, his hand gripping in Louis’.  
  
“Do you mind if he sits in my lap while you do it? I know it’ll take a while,” Louis asked as he stood up and helped Harry sit up, a nurse taking the pillow and tossing another blanket over Harry’s legs.   
  
“Yeah, of course, don’t mind at all,” Dr. Gray said, “might have to ask you to shift a couple times but it’s fine.”   
  
Louis smiled and got up on the bed behind Harry, letting him immediately lean into him as Louis’ legs bracketed his. Dr. Gray got to work, working through Harry’s hair, gluing sensors to Harry’s scalp, a nurse taping over them afterwards. Louis could feel Harry getting fidgety as they finished up, knowing that his face was the last part.   
  
“It’s okay love,” Louis said as Harry pushed back into him, Dr. Gray coming at him with a tube, fitting it up his nose. Harry didn’t like how it felt, the high whine in the back of his throat worrying Louis.   
  
“You have to stay up for me right now, you’re a big boy, you’re fine,” Louis told Harry as the tube was taped down along his cheeks, traced and tightened behind his head. A few more pads were stuck to his forehead and temples, Harry’s chin and neck finishing him up.   
  
“See? Hard parts done,” Louis said as wires began being plugged into monitors, loose bits being taped down to Harry’s body. Technicians worked in the other room until everything was deemed functioning, Louis moving in front of Harry as two monitors were secured on Harry’s back to the bands, everything secured down.   
  
“Still look pretty,” Louis said while Dr. Gray did his final check of everything, Harry unfortunately loosing his blankets for it.   
  
“Of course you would say that, I don’t even have underpants on,” Harry kidded, Louis chuckling and looking down at Harry’s dick, a loose cock ring around his base, another around his balls, wires coming out of them to track him.   
  
“There’s pads underneath too, just as a warning,” Harry said, “hope they’re waterproof.”   
  
Louis laughed and kissed Harry, reassuring him that he was sure they were.   
  
“I think we’re alone,” Harry whispered as he rested his forehead on Louis’, going cross eyed to look into Louis’ eyes.   
  
“How many do you think will leave if the first thing we do is have sex?” Louis asked, Harry grinning.   
  
“At least the old dude in the back and three med students.”   
  
“I take it as a challenge,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him, Harry opening his mouth and Louis’ diving in, Harry moaning into Louis.   
  
“Gunna fuck you to the next room,” Louis said as he pulled away, getting his shirt off, discarded on the floor, “gunna fill you up and plug you, make you feel good baby.”   
  
Harry groaned at the plans, wanting it so badly as he laid down on the bed, Louis getting up and opening a drawer, tossing a plug and lube beside Harry’s head, stripping his pants and underwear before crawling back in between Harry’s legs.   
  
“You know the safe words right love?” Louis asked, planting his hands beside Harry’s head and kissing him, pausing for Harry to answer.   
  
“Mhmm, green is good, yellow is pause, red is for you to stop and blue is for everyone else to stop,” Harry said, Louis pressing his lips to Harry’s afterwards.   
  
“Perfect, exactly what’s right,” Louis said, reaching for the lube, “let’s find where these pads you talk about are.”   
  
Louis reached under Harry and pressed his fingers against his hole, Harry mewling at the feeling. Louis traced his fingers around Harry’s bum, feeling the pad that had been placed behind his balls, as well as the two on either side of his hole, the wires tracing up his crack and to his back.   
  
“They did do a number on you, didn’t they?” Louis said, Harry looking worriedly up at him.   
  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Harry said, “you can stop this too if you want.”   
  
“Baby, you could be covered in a contagious rash and I’d still make love to you, don’t mind a few wires,” Louis said, dripping lube onto his fingers and pushing them into Harry to make his point, Harry gasping out as Louis worked up a rhythm.   
  
“There ya are,” Louis said as he stretched Harry out, linking his free hand in with Harry’s when he asked for it, the Velcro on the heart rate monitor digging into his skin as he nailed Harry’s prostate, Harry screaming out, his dick curling up and leaking precum over his belly.   
  
“That’s it, that’s it baby, cum if you need to,” Louis urged, continuing to rub Harry’s prostate, Harry shaking as his orgasm hurtled towards him, spurting cum out onto his belly and a few pads.   
  
“Good boy, good baby, stay hard for me,” Louis instructed, pulling his fingers out of Harry and holding the base of his cock, Harry moaning out and arching his back at the action.   
  
“You are something else, my goodness baby,” Louis said, Harry struggling less than he thought he would.   
  
Louis slowly sunk into Harry, making Harry’s eyes roll back at the feeling. Louis worked up a bit of a rhythm before letting go of Harry’s cock and grabbing his hip, angling him a bit better to pound into him, Harry’s eyes watering from the overstimulation. Louis kept his hand in Harry’s though, not letting him feel alone in this. He could tell Harry was on the edge again, panting as his second orgasm was coming.   
  
“Hold it in for me, when I say,” Louis said, Harry whining out but being good, waiting for Louis to tell him to let go, bearing down on Louis when he was allowed, both boys cumming at the same time.   
  
“Good boy, so good,” Louis praised as he stayed in Harry while lubing up the plug, praising Harry as he pulled out and pressed the silicone in, Harry jerking as it settled in his rim.   
  
“You all good?” Louis asked, Harry humming in reply, clearly floating as Louis got up to get a facecloth, dabbing up the cum as best he could.   
  
“Mmmm Lou,” Harry said, Louis folding up the face cloth and popping it on the nightstand before stroking Harry’s hair back, kneeling on the bed beside him.   
  
“I’m right here love, if you wanna go down you can, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” Louis said, gathering Harry in his arms.   
  
“D-“ Harry started, turning his head into Louis’ abdomen instead.   
  
“Yeah, that’s okay. If you want that you can,” Louis encouraged, rubbing a patch of free skin in between Harry’s shoulder blades.   
  
“Can I have a dip?” Harry whispered up to Louis, clearly not all the way down, but certainly on his way.   
  
“Yeah, of course,” Louis said, laying Harry back on the mattress and retrieving a diaper, getting a good look at Harry’s pads before wrapping him up, sticking down the tabs on his hips.   
  
“Want some pjs? We can nap a bit,” Louis said as he slipped his pants back on, Harry nodding up to him.   
  
“Alright, I’ll get you some,” Louis said, going to the closet and grabbing some pjs and socks, plus a soother to help Harry go down. He also located Harry’s favourite toy, Honey, Harry lighting up when he saw her.   
  
Louis wiggled Harry into his pjs, covering most of the pads, Harry’s head and his heart monitor the only clues to know what was happening. It took a few times to get Harry to take his soother, the plastic not fitting as well as usual against Harry’s nose. Eventually Harry took it though, Louis clipping it to his shirt as well.   
  
Louis helped Harry under the covers, sighing out as he spooned Harry from behind, his hands intertwined with Harry’s as he shut the lights off, waiting to sleep until Harry was deep breathing in front of him.   
  
—   
  
Louis could feel Harry moving and whining before he opened his eyes, his hands instinctually tightening his grip on Harry.   
  
“Shh bubs, it’s okay,” Louis whispered to Harry before adjusting himself up on a hand, rubbing his eye before flicking on the light.   
  
“What’s wrong baby,” Louis asked Harry, who was upset over something.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry whined out before reaching to the edge of the bed, fingers gripping the air.   
  
“What do you need? What happened,” Louis asked as he lent over Harry, looking beside the bed.   
  
“Oh, did you loose Honey baby? Here you are,” Louis said, seeing the stuffed bear on the floor and picking it up, tucking it back into Harry’s chest.   
  
“You wet bubs?” Louis asked out loud as he pulled Harry’s diaper and pjs out, seeing that Harry was still dry. He quickly checked the time, calculating out how long they had slept.   
  
“Baby it’s okay to go if you need to, we just slept for a few hours, you can wet if you wanna,” Louis said as Harry curled up a bit, squishing his toy and sucking his soother. Louis sighed, knowing that Harry was being rude to him, not acknowledging his sentence at all.   
  
“Harry,” Louis said, Harry squirming at the name, telling Louis that he was listening, just choosing to ignore.   
  
“Don’t ignore me, it’s rude,” Louis told Harry, who fidgeted under the covers.   
  
“There’s people,” Harry whispered from behind his soother, Louis pulling a curl from Harry’s eye.   
  
“Is there? I can’t see anyone else,” Louis said, playing up the fact that there wasn’t technically anyone else in the room, a piece of frosted glass that you couldn’t see through separating the two worlds. Harry whined in the back of his throat and fidgeted on the mattress, struggling to go down.   
  
“Come’ere, lets have a cuddle,” Louis said as he knelt on the bed and manhandled Harry onto his back, slipping his hands under Harry’s armpits before lifting Harry into his lap and scooting off the bed. Louis kept Harry turned away from the glass, Harry’s breath starting to hitch in his ear. Louis cooed to him as he adjusted the rocking chair to face the wall a bit more, even though he knew there were cameras throughout the room as well. Louis hoped that Harry didn’t remember that as he pulled the fluffy white blanket off the back of the chair and held it behind Harry as he sat down, swinging Harry’s legs into his lap.   
  
“Shhhh baby, you’re okay,” Louis said as he got Harry to curl up in his lap, head on his shoulder while Louis tossed the blanket over them, cocooning Harry in.   
  
Louis started rocking back and forth, listening as Harry cried a bit, Louis being patient, knowing that tears sometimes happened on the way down, Harry getting confused and overwhelmed, the addition of a weird setting not helping. Eventually Harry started to settle, Louis wiping his thumb under Harry’s eyes to dry them a bit.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry said a bit breathlessly as he shifted his body a bit, a hand placed on Louis’ tummy, nails scratching at the skin a bit, “need to.”   
  
“Yeah? Need to wet love? You can, it’s alright,” Louis said, reaching down in between Harry’s tense thighs, pushing them apart and cupping Harry’s dick through his pjs and diaper, rubbing ever so gently to help Harry relax. Harry whined a bit before jerking in Louis’ hold, a familiar warmth spreading in his diaper, everything becoming wet with his pee. Harry sighed as he finished, Louis praising him and kissing his temple, even if it was covered with a pad.   
  
“Let’s get changed bubs,” Louis said, peeling the blanket off Harry and hanging it on the back of the chair before carrying Harry bridle style to the bathroom. He laid him on the counter and flicked on the light, the bathroom the same as at home minus the mirror, a decision made by Harry back in an early meeting, Louis knowing that it was one thing to see your body all wired up, but another thing entirely to see your face and head covered, something that would have either upset Harry as a little or pulled him up, upsetting him even more.   
  
Harry was quiet as Louis pulled his pj bottoms down his thighs a bit, the sight still weird as Louis took his diaper off. Louis started wiping Harry up with a baby wipe, looking up to Harry’s face when he saw his abdomen contract, catching Harry lifting his head and looking at himself.   
  
“Alright bubs?” Louis said as Harry laid his head back down and looked Louis in the eye. Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was about to be upset or was just weirded out by the view, but at the least he was confused, his little brain starting to take over and not comprehend things right.   
  
“You wanna touch a bit maybe? See what you feel like,” Louis said, Harry ever so gently holding a hand up, Louis taking it and guiding it to the pads that sat on Harry’s bladder.   
  
“Yeah, they don’t feel that weird right?” Louis said, tracing Harry’s hand down to a pad that was on his inner thigh, pressed up against his joint. Louis kept an eye on Harry’s face as he took his hand under him,  letting Harry skim across his plug, the blue silicone still making sure Harry was stuffed up inside. Louis guided Harry to the pads on either side of his hole after, Harry’s hand jerking a little bit at the feeling.  
  
“It’s alright, they’re just like the other ones,” Louis assured Harry, fingers tracing up to the pad behind his balls. Harry pressed a bit on that one, his hips stuttering from it. Louis chuckled at the reaction.   
  
“That ones a bit sensitive, isn’t it?” Louis said as Harry’s fingers traced the outside of it, mildly feeling where the wire went as well. They traced up to his balls then, Harry feeling the ring that was around him, touching up to the one around his dick as well.   
  
“Feels alright?” Louis asked as he saw Harry had fattened up a bit, his eyes a bit glossy as he looked at Louis still, sucking away on his soother. A little chin up movement was all the ‘yes’ that Louis was going to get out of Harry, Louis smiling and pulling Harry’s hand up, wiping it down with a clean baby wipe before finishing wiping Harry’s bum, wrapping a fresh diaper around him and pulling his pjs back up.   
  
“Better?” Louis asked as he pulled Harry up, settling him on his hip, Harry’s dick mildly pressing into Louis. Harry hummed in reply, sighing out as Louis wandered them to the closet.   
  
“Feeling a little fuzzy baby?” Louis asked.   
  
“Lou?” Harry said with a frown, looking at the clamp on his finger before looking to Louis.   
  
“It’s okay, if you feel a little up that’s fine,” Louis told Harry, waiting for his reaction.   
  
“Don’t like this,” Harry said instead, touching the tubing under his nose.   
  
“I know but it has to stay, don’t touch love,” Louis said, bringing Harry’s hand down softly.   
  
“But why?” Harry asked.   
  
“Because some doctors want to know what your breathing is like,” Louis explained, “just like some want to know what your heartbeat is doing too.”  
  
Harry stayed quiet while he processed the information, Louis knowing that he was in a weird stage, his head not quite letting go of the stress yet.   
  
“How about a bottle, and then a book baby?” Louis asked, pulling open the little fridge that was in this closet, full of labelled bottles for Harry that Louis had made up a few days prior. Harry nodded, seeming happy with that plan, but the darkening circles under his eyes telling Louis that the day was catching up to him, even if it was early and he had napped.   
  
Louis got out a bottle and pulled a few books off the shelf before returning to the bed, popping Harry in the covers and the bottle and books on the nightstand, pulling the drawer out.   
  
“I know it’s early but let’s do your puffers now, then they’ll be out of the way,” Louis said as he read the labels on the four puffers that sat in the drawer, two for Harry’s actual asthma attacks and two that had been daily for the past couple months, helping him breathe through his hay fever. Harry sat up in bed a bit more at the sight of them, Louis pulling his soother out of his mouth before shaking the first can up.   
  
“Press it when you’re ready,” Louis instructed, holding the plastic up to Harry’s mouth, Harry wrapping his lips around it and bringing a hand to rest on top of Louis’, activating the spray as he breathed in, holding his breath as Louis counted to ten.   
  
“Good boy, one more,” Louis said, shaking the second can, once again holding it up for Harry.   
  
“I know, this one tastes gross doesn’t it?” Louis said as Harry put his hand on the puffer but hesitated putting his mouth on it. The medication helped but tasted like weed killer on the back of Harry’s tongue, and for about the first five minutes Harry always felt like his chest was screaming, his hay fever and medication having a battle.   
  
Harry took it anyways, screwing his eyes shut as Louis counted, coughing out as he took his first breath in.   
  
“Oh bubs, it’ll be okay, it’ll subside,” Louis said as he put a hand on Harry’s chest, rubbing it as Harry finished coughing, shaking his head back and forth from the taste. Sure enough the burn was subsiding five minutes later, Louis putting the puffers away and getting into bed.   
  
“I know, it’s better than the chest pain though, right?” Louis said as Harry all but crawled in his lap, pressing his head to Louis’ chest.   
  
“Yeah I’m coming, no biting Harry!” Louis said as Harry mouthed on his nipple, lightly grazing his teeth on the soft flesh. Louis grabbed Harry’s bottle and shook it up, nudging Harry’s head away from his now sore nipple, giving Harry the bottle instead.   
  
“Gosh, hungry little monster are we?” Louis said as Harry started sucking on the bottle, mouthing at the nipple.   
  
“Alright slow down bubs,” Louis told Harry as he adjusted the tilt of the bottle, angling it down so Harry couldn’t inhale his soy milk and protein powder like he apparently wanted to. Harry kicked his legs at the adjustment, huffing out through his nose.   
  
“Hey, no fuss now,” Louis said, “you can go slow.”   
  
Harry ended up being fussy instead though, Louis having to adjust him in his lap more than once, the lanky boy wiggling and coming off the bottle more than once until he finally relaxed in a weird sprawled out position for the last five minutes of the bottle. Louis had to push Harry’s bottom lip on his teeth to get him to let go at the end, Harry gripping onto the nipple for whatever reason.   
  
“Chew on your soother instead, ya little so and so,” Louis said as he gave Harry his soother back, Harry all but inhaling it.   
  
“Ow, easy,” Louis told Harry as he repositioned himself, turning towards Louis’ tummy with an elbow digging in Louis’ thigh, Harry’s arm eventually thrown to the side of Louis, his other one gripping around Louis’ torso.   
  
“I don’t know how this is comfortable for you, but okay,” Louis said, reaching to the nightstand for the first book he brought, trying to cradle Harry’s head in his elbow as he opened the book at the same time. Harry seemed settled though, so Louis began reading. Halfway through Louis looked down to see Harry sucking on his soother with his eyes closed, the lack of sleep slowly catching up to him. Louis quickly finished up the story, closing the book and laying it on the bed.   
  
“Yeah, I know you’re sleepy love, I’ll get you all cleaned up and in bed okay?” Louis said as Harry blearily looked up at him, Louis feeling like he could literally feel Harry going down, a hazy atmosphere flooding the room.   
  
Louis was careful as he picked Harry up, convincing Harry’s half asleep body into his arms, Harry’s head placed on Louis’ shoulder as he was taken to the bathroom. Harry was pliant and easy as he was laid on his back in the bathtub, even as his socks and bottoms were removed. Harry lost his diaper a minute later as well, legs propped up on the edge of the bath so Louis could get to his plug.   
  
“Just a little pressure,” Louis warned before before pulling on the plug, the wet sound of Harry’s hole releasing filling the room, followed by Harry screaming a bit from behind his soother, his rim spasming as it was stretched.   
  
“Sorry bubs,” Louis apologized, two fingers immediately rubbing Harry’s rim, soothing the muscle as cum started leaking from his bum. Harry knew he had lazily become hard, Louis noticing and starting to stroke Harry with his free hand. Harry came quietly a few minutes later, cum dripping onto his belly with little force.   
  
“Missionary followed by a handjob, we’re looking a little average today aren’t we?” Louis joked down to Harry as he stood and started filling up the sink.   
  
“Average face,” Harry mumbled from behind his soother, now even sleepier post-orgasm.   
  
“My favourite average face,” Louis said as he wiped Harry’s belly with a cloth, setting it on the edge of the tub after.   
  
“Just have to clean you out, okay? Your bums just gunna feel warm for a second,” Louis said as he folded a towel and popped it under Harry’s bum, going to the sink and filling a bulb syringe up with water. Louis gently put it in Harry’s loose hole, Harry’s thighs jerking as he was cleaned out, cummy water leaking out of him onto the towel. Harry whined a bit as Louis suctioned him out, an empty feeling being left afterwards.   
  
“There we are,” Louis said as he wiped Harry’s bum with the facecloth, drying him off with a clean piece of towel afterwards.   
  
“Do you want a cath maybe?” Louis asked as he collected the soiled towels, tossing them in the hamper.   
  
“Bed,” Harry slurred out, Louis smiling and telling him that was okay, grabbing a diaper and wrapping Harry in it. Louis leaned on the edge of the bath and looked down at Harry, turning and pressing a kiss to Harry’s toes that were in his face.   
  
“Been a long day hasn’t it?” Louis said, rubbing his thumb on a sensor that had been wrapped around Harry’s pinky toe, the wire taped down to the top of Harry’s foot, two more pads stuck on him, one in the arch of his foot and the other on his heel.   
  
Louis listened to Harry’s soft breathing while tracing his fingertips over the top of Harry’s foot till Harry shifted a little uncomfortably, his monitors pushing into his back. Louis scooped him up then, taking him to bed and pulling his shirt off his head.   
  
“Lemme get you a onesie,” Louis said as he went to the closet, discarding the shirt in the hamper and pulling a onesie off the rack, as well as grabbing some mittens from the chest of drawers. Louis slipped Harry into the soft fabric, zipping him in before velcroing the mittens onto his hands, Harry barely keeping his eyes open through it.   
  
“Sleep love,” Louis said, running his hand over Harry’s hair and pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead, Harry’s eyes shut when Louis looked at him again. Louis brought the covers up and tucked Harry’s bear in beside him, one last look before turning and tidying up the room a bit.   
  
“Shhh, I know,” Louis whispered about an hour later, knelt on the bed with his own pjs on, gently having to roll Harry onto his side. It made Harry stir a bit, but thankfully as soon as Louis tucked Honey and a blanket under his front, Harry cuddled in and continued sleeping. Louis worked Harry’s zipper down as well, pulling the one shoulder of his onesie down enough to expose the tops of Harry’s monitors. He quietly reached down in the bed frame to the wall, pulling two cables up, popping them into Harry’s monitors to charge them overnight.    
  
“You are too good,” Louis whispered as he tucked Harry back into his onesie, sliding the cords under the pillows before watching Harry for a moment, amazed at how Harry could deal with stuff, could push away his nervousness and be vulnerable and small in front of a room of doctors, so so different than the Harry everyone else knew.   
  
Louis pressed a couple more kisses along Harry’s jaw and cheek before switching off the light, pressing himself up against Harry and putting his arm around him, falling asleep.   
  
—   
  
DAY 1  
  
“Hi love,” Louis croaked out as he woke the next day, flat on his back with Harry half on him, soother jamming into Louis’ collarbone as he tried to get impossibly closer to Louis’, a fitful morning snuggle happening.   
  
“Hope you know I’m a person with bones Harry,” Louis said as Harry crawled on him a bit more, Louis’ ribs smarting under Harry’s weight.   
  
“Mmmm,” Harry hummed as he turned his head up to Louis a bit, his forehead pad rubbing against Louis’ chin.   
  
“Good morning bubs,” Louis said, the feeling of Harry’s eyelashes moving on his chin letting him know that Harry had opened his eyes.   
  
“Mmm daddy,” Harry mumbled out as he stretched a bit, the feeling of some drool slipping out from behind Harry’s soother hitting Louis’ neck.   
  
“I feel like that’s a sign that it’s time to get up,” Louis chuckled, edging Harry on his side before sitting up on one elbow, looking down to see that Harry had actually drooled all over his shoulder, the last batch just an added bonus.   
  
“Daddy you’re all wet,” Harry giggled from below, Louis looking down at the sleep rumpled, messy haired boy that was dimpling up at him.   
  
“Yeah? Well I bet you’re all wet too, aren’t you?” Louis countered, sneaking a hand under the covers and grabbing Harry’s bum, even as he tried to wiggle away, a giggle escaping his lips.   
  
“Yep, soaked like I guessed” Louis said, feeling the heaviness of Harry’s diaper.   
  
“Daaaaaaaddy,” Harry drawled out, giggling as he rolled on his back, Louis patting his hip and sitting up a bit more.   
  
“Let me grab you a clean one okay?” Louis said, kneeling himself off the bed.   
  
“Kay,” Harry sweetly replied, Louis looking at him, something off in how Harry kept eye contact, a little mischievous glint in his eyes. Louis raised an eyebrow at him before turning and heading for the bathroom, grabbing all that he needed for a diaper change.   
  
“What’s this we’re doing then?” Louis said as he stepped back in the room though, Harry halting his movements and looking at Louis with a mittened hand grasping his bear, stuck between his legs as he ground on it.   
  
“What’s the rules Harry? Care to repeat them?”   
  
Harry squirmed before answering, Louis carefully laying all that he had in his hands down on the bed, one by one.   
  
“No touching. No playing by myself. No lying, and no disrespecting.”   
  
“How many did you break?”   
  
“Three daddy,” Harry answered, cheeks heating up.   
  
“Three out of four, that’s not very good for you,” Louis said, keeping himself even, “guess you deserve a punishment then, don’t you?”   
  
Harry’s hand gripped into the fur of his bear at the words, holding back a whimper.   
  
“Harry, answer me.”   
  
“Yes, I deserve one,” Harry said, his blush sinking down into his collar now.   
  
“You know, I was going to wait to flush you out, but maybe we can do that this morning instead, what do you say?”   
  
“Daddy,” Harry started, his head rushing up to look at Louis, panic settling in his features.   
  
“Harry, you know you’re not suppose to touch yourself, don’t start whining on top of it,” Louis said, “I’m gunna get you out of this wet diaper first, you’ll have time to come to terms with it.”   
  
Louis knelt on the bed and pushed the covers down off Harry’s legs, pulling his hand that was between his legs up, undoing the velcro around his wrist and sliding his mitten off before doing the same on his other hand. His bear was picked up and sat on the nightstand, Harry’s eyes already getting watery.   
  
“Let me have it,” Louis said as he tried to pull Harry’s soother out of his mouth, Harry holding onto it with his teeth, “I just wanna wipe it, you can have it back in a minute,” Louis told Harry, who looked at Louis before letting go, a baby wipe immediately wiping his lips and chin, cleaning the soother off afterwards.   
  
“It’s gunna hurt though,” Harry said to Louis as he worked on a few dried bits of drool.   
  
“You’re not suppose to like your punishment ya know?” Louis said, “plus, I’ll be right here and I can get you the heating pad and a face cloth and you’ll survive. What’s the worst that’s happened during an enema before? You spat up a little bit once, but other than that you’ve done pretty good, and I’m sure you will today too, okay?”   
  
Louis didn’t let Harry answer, popping his soother back in his mouth before pulling the zip of his onesie down. Harry was naked of the material a second later, Louis helping him sit up a bit.   
  
“Never thought I’d have to plug you in ever,” Louis joked, Harry creasing his eyebrows together as Louis unplugged his monitors and put the cords back down on the floor. “Not funny enough?” Louis asked, brushing his thumb across Harry’s wrinkled forehead, getting him to release it.   
  
Harry was quiet as Louis pulled his wet diaper off, not acknowledging that Harry was still hard, just calmly wiping Harry up and then creaming any red spots, slipping a clean diaper under Harry but not taping it down.   
  
“Kay bubs, I’ll be a minute okay? Be a good baby,” Louis said, Harry watching him go under the bed and pull out a few things before heading to the bathroom. Harry gripped the sheets in his hands as he waited, wanting so badly to get himself off, but knowing he would be in way more trouble if he was caught. It didn’t lessen his dick throbbing though, the feeling of the monitors around him not helping. Harry waited patiently though, a weird mix of relief and nerves shooting through him as Louis came back.   
  
“Breathe bubs,” Louis said as he hung the water bag up on the headboard, unravelling the hose a bit before getting back on the bed and in between Harry’s legs.   
  
“Just the hose,” Louis warned before pushing the hose into Harry, who all but mewled at the contact, his dick spurting precum onto his belly.   
  
“No cumming love, not allowed,” Louis said just as he pushed the plug in, Harry whining out and arching his back at the need to cum. He willed his body to relax though, Louis rubbing his knee through it, till Harry’s hips were settled down on the mattress. Louis pulled the diaper up, the hose funnelling up Harry’s v line and out the top of his diaper.   
  
“You’re so good, such a good boy,” Louis said as he leaned up to Harry’s face, Harry’s breathing gently hitching as Louis pressed kisses on the edge of his soother and told him he was good.   
  
“I’m just going to get the heating pad and a few other things okay? Just keep relaxing for me,” Louis said, moving off the bed again and pulling the nightstand drawer out, putting Harry’s two emergency puffers on the top, not knowing if Harry would get so worked up that he would give himself an asthma attack or not. He got into the bathroom and pulled the heating pad out, followed by wetting a facecloth. He popped the facecloth on the nightstand and plugged the heating pad in, leaving it off and going and getting a bottle full of water for Harry, as well as a regular bottle for himself.   
  
“What’s your colour bubs?” Louis asked as he placed the bottles down and climbed in bed, getting Harry sit up, letting Louis slide in behind him and put a pillow in his lap, Harry settling down on him.   
  
“Green daddy,” Harry answered, trying to adjust to the change of angle.   
  
“Good, and why are you being punished?” Louis asked, Harry having to recite what he did a new routine for them, Harry embarrassed as he repeated his offence.   
  
“I touched and played with myself and disrespected you by breaking the rules,” Harry sheepishly said, toes digging into the mattress.   
  
“And what’s your punishment?”   
  
“I’m getting cleaned out,” Harry said, Louis tapping him on the cheek, prompting Harry to change the sentence, “I’m getting an enema.”   
  
“Good boy, we’re gunna do a bag and a half okay? Try and relax bubs,” Louis said, Harry immediately screaming out as Louis unclipped the tube, letting the water flow into Harry.   
  
“Daddy!” Harry sobbed out, trying to sit up as his intestines cramped.   
  
“Shhhh bubs, you’re okay,” Louis told Harry, putting a hand on his forehead so he couldn’t launch himself up. He grabbed a Kleenex and wiped at Harry’s tears, Harry scrambling for Louis’ hand, needing something to hold on to. Louis gladly put down the Kleenex and linked his fingers into Harry’s, letting him squeeze his hands and kick his legs till he was backed up on Louis’ shoulder sucking in short breathes.   
  
“Breathe down to your belly love, can you do that for me? Fill way down here bubs,” Louis asked if Harry, placing a set of their hands on Harry’s lower belly, Harry whining before shakily taking in a deeper breath, Louis coaxing him to slowly start breathing more normally.   
  
“Yeah, just like that love,” Louis said as Harry started to let his body relax, coated in a slick of sweat and his belly starting to swell a little already. Louis reached and got the facecloth with Harry’s hand still clinging on, pressing it over Harry’s forehead and face before laying it over Harry’s collarbones, trying to help him cool off a little bit.   
  
“Daddy it’s owie,” Harry cried from behind his soother, moving their hands and pushing on the side of his abdomen, scrunching a leg up as he cramped.   
  
“I know, I know it’s an owie bubs,” Louis said, gently working their hands in a more massaging way, Harry sighing as it released.   
  
“You’re doing so well,” Louis praised, “bout a quarter of the way through this one.”   
  
Harry grimaced at the information, already starting to feel so full and he wasn’t near being done. Another cramp hit him and distracted him though, Louis once again helping him through it.   
  
By the time Louis was clamping off the first bag because it was empty, Harry was in a constant cramping state, crying as Louis moved him to get the second bag. He was left on the pillows whimpering out for Louis until he returned, switching the bags.   
  
“Just another half to go okay? I’m gunna warm up the pad for you so you can have it too,” Louis said, switching the heating pad to medium before unclamping Harry’s second bag, making him jerk on the mattress.   
  
“Wanna go on your side? You can,” Louis said as Harry twisted his legs to the side, Louis kneeling over him and helping him turn, giving him a pillow to cuddle around as well. He got the facecloth that had fallen off Harry’s chest and wiped down his sweaty back and the inside of his thighs a bit, working around the pads. Hearing Harry scream out as a bad cramp hit him distracted Louis though, grabbing the heating pad and pressing it to where harry was pushing on himself.   
  
“Try not to push bubs,” Louis said, pulling Harry’s hand out from under the heating pad. Harry whimpered and hugged onto his pillow, Louis quickly checking the bag.   
  
“You’re almost done, just a few more minutes till it’s all in baby,” Louis told Harry, who whined at the update.   
  
“I can’t,” Harry whined out.   
  
“You can baby, you’ve done so well.”   
  
“Daddy, there’s so much,” Harry said, mildly shaking his head.   
  
“I know baby, you’re okay though,” Louis said, watching as the bag finished, clamping it off before air could get in Harry.   
  
“All done, you’re all done baby, there’s no more,” Louis said, Harry crying out at the information.   
  
“Too little daddy,” Harry cried out.   
  
“You aren’t, you fit it all in, you’re not too little,” Louis said, “feel your belly love.”   
  
Louis took one of Harry’s hands and rubbed it along the heating pad and Harry’s abdomen that had poked out with the water intake.   
  
“Tummy,” Harry said a little confusedly.   
  
“Yeah that’s your tummy,” Louis said, quickly checking the clock to be able to time Harry.   
  
“How long?” Harry asked as he caught Louis’ eyes flicking.   
  
“We’re gunna do half an hour okay? Think you can do that,” Louis told Harry.   
  
“Daddy no,” Harry sobbed out at the time limit, Louis calmly sushing him.   
  
“Yeah, you can, I know you can love,” Louis said as he reached up and disconnected Harry from the bag, leaving the tube and plug in Harry, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold in his enema on his own. Harry cried as he cuddled his pillow, wishing he could just let all the water out.   
  
“What’s your colour bub? Can you tell me?” Louis asked as he got a thin blanket for Harry from the dresser, laying it over his legs. Harry whimpered a few times before answering.   
  
“Green,” Harry decided, frowning as another wave of cramps came over him.   
   
Louis laid a hand on the heating pad and one on Harry’s back, rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s tummy as he cried through the pain. Louis alternated between helping Harry though his cramps and getting a few things out in the bathroom for Harry. A pack of baby wipes and a facecloth sat out on the counter, a couple towels hung over the heater so they’d be warm, the sink filled with hot water and a fresh diaper all ready to go.   
  
Harry let a sob out when Louis told him his time was up, the younger boy shaky as Louis helped him sit up in bed and swing his legs off the edge of the mattress. Harry had to weakly walk to the bathroom with Louis’ arm around his back, his enema tube in Louis’ hand. Louis got him to sit backwards on the toilet, a familiar position as Harry leaned back into Louis’ chest.   
  
“Baby, you’re such a good boy, look at you,” Louis said as he pulled Harry’s diaper off, wiping a string of sticky precum off Harry’s hard dick, “you didn’t cum did you? You knew better.”   
  
“Daddy I’m good,” Harry confirmed, shifting slightly in Louis’ arms.   
  
“Yeah, you’re so good baby,” Louis said, “you know that your dick is mine, don’t you?”   
  
Harry moaned as Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s dick, not even moving yet, driving Harry crazy.   
  
“It’s mine, right?” Louis pointedly asked again, Harry a mess underneath him.   
  
“Yeah, it’s yours, I’m all yours daddy,” Harry breathed out, Louis catching his soother in his free hand as he dropped it, lost in the subtle shift of Louis’ fingers. Louis placed the plastic on the counter beside them, smiling at Harry’s submission.   
  
“Caught you thinking you could have a piece too though, didn’t I?”  
  
“M sorry daddy, didn’t mean to,” Harry stuttered out, gasping as Louis touched his nipple, his chest arching up into the feeling.   
  
“You’re my good little sub, aren’t you?” Louis said, Harry nodding and gasping at Louis rolling his nipple in his fingers, “Just need a little reminder sometimes.”   
  
“Please, forgive me daddy,” Harry begged out, his hips trying to push up into Louis’ hand.   
  
“Yeah? Think you deserve that?” Louis asked as he switched to Harry’s other nipple, Harry’s body erupting in goosebumps.   
  
“I’ll be good,” Harry said, starting to slur his words.   
  
“I know you will, you’re my good sub, such a good baby,” Louis said, dropping his hand down, getting down to Harry’s plug, “I forgive you.”   
  
Harry yelled out as Louis pulled his plug, his body emptying his enema before Louis could even get the tube out, Harry’s body thrown into shock as his insides felt like they were dropping out of him. Louis gently tugged the tube out and Harry all but wheezed, the water shifting and cleaning him out.   
  
“Wanna cum baby? Cum for me,” Louis said, ever so gently pumping Harry a couple times before he was cumming, the sticky mess all over his abdomen, dripping down Louis’ hand, some of it plastered onto the back of the toilet as well. Harry shook through the orgasm, his body still releasing water as he came down, caving back into Louis’ arms.   
  
“Yeah, I got you, don’t you worry,” Louis said as he felt Harry drop down into subspace, his body flushing and quieting, Louis letting his dick go and getting his soother from the counter, popping it in Harry’s mouth as he calmed in Louis’ ear.   
  
“Yep, we’re just going to sit here for a minute,” Louis said, getting the facecloth and dipping it in the water, cleaning Harry up from his mess. Harry jerked every so often and frowned, a cramp running through him as he continued to empty out. At least he was becoming soft and pliable though, letting Louis wipe his available body down with the cloth, getting him as clean as he could.   
  
Eventually Harry was just dripping out, spacey as he laid in Louis’ arms.   
  
“Wanna do a cath love?” Louis asked quietly to Harry, who only let out a little hum in reply.   
  
“Let’s do one cause you’re doopey right now anyways,” Louis said, adjusting Harry and wiping his bum up, reaching and getting a towel down on the floor before setting Harry down on it, laying him back on the floor, flushing the toilet and getting a catheter kit and the diaper he had left out.   
  
“I’ll be quick bubs,” Louis said before slipping the diaper under Harry and getting into the catheter, Harry flinching as it was inserted, yet sighing out during the final tugs, a sudden relaxation falling over him, Louis knowing Harry liked not having to worry about not being able to wet his diaper. It had taken him a long time to figure that out, but once Harry had gotten there, he was almost always with a catheter when he was little.   
  
“There we are, lets get you all cuddled up mister,” Louis said as he covered Harry up in the diaper and got him off the floor, leaving the mess for later, taking Harry to the closet and grabbing a bottle of soy milk, placing it beside Harry’s bottle of water and getting into bed, cradling Harry close. He nuzzled the heating pad inside the blankets and covered Harry up, grabbing the bottle of milk and shaking it up before trading Harry’s soother with his bottle, Harry immediately settling and sucking on the nipple.   
  
“Yeah, you can close your eyes, you’ve had a stressful morning,” Louis said as Harry’s eyes drooped, finally shutting a moment later, the only noise in the room being Harry’s breathing and little suckling noises. Louis stayed quiet while Harry ate, pulling the bottle out of Harry’s mouth when milk filled his mouth, the younger boy falling asleep in Louis’ grip.   
  
Louis got a Kleenex and wiped up Harry’s milky mouth after putting the bottle down, Harry barely opening his eyes as Louis shifted him down to the mattress, tucking him all in and leaving the heating pad on top of his covers. Louis wiggled Harry’s soother back in his mouth and began tidying up the room as Harry napped.   
  
—  
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said gently as he stroked Harry’s cheek, waking him up, “how’re you feeling love?”   
  
Harry moaned in reply, sleepily looking at Louis smiling down at him.   
  
“Yeah, I know you’re sleepy but I just want to change you okay?” Louis said, holding a diaper up for Harry to see, Harry blinking up at him. Louis breathed out a laugh before edging Harry’s blankets back and tilting his hips flat on the bed. Harry sighed as he rolled his shoulders back on the bed, yawning from behind his soother.   
  
“You’re a good boy,” Louis said as he checked Harry’s bum, pulling Harry’s legs up at the knees and folding him up a bit, making Harry let out a huff.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry whined quietly, wiggling his toes at the exposed feeling.   
  
“I know, I just have to check you,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s knee as he let his legs down and wrapped him in the diaper.   
  
“Colour baby?” Louis asked, wiggling up inbetween Harry’s legs and giving his soother a kiss.   
  
“Green daddy,” Harry said with a bit of a smile, blinking sleepily at Louis.   
  
“Tummy feels good?” Louis asked next, holding himself up on one hand, placing his other one on Harry’s abdomen.   
  
“Ya,” Harry replied, “empty though.”   
  
Harry pouted and pushed his hips up, Louis laughing and sliding his hand down to push Harry back to the mattress.   
  
“Let’s give your bum a rest love,” Louis said, making Harry moan.   
  
“Pleeease Daddy,” Harry whined, waking up a little more with the protest. Louis kept him from grinding up still, tutting at him.   
  
“How about this, you can have a plug but you have to be a good boy and not cum till I say, okay?” Louis countered, Harry weighing the option.   
  
“Mmm okay,” Harry said eventually, going soft under Louis.   
  
“Okay, let me just grab what I need,” Louis said, sitting up and sliding off the bed, opening a drawer underneath, returning with a heavy glass plug and lube, knowing that sometimes Harry just needed the sensation of being full.   
  
“It might be a little owie,” Louis warned before getting Harry’s knees up on his chest and pulling his diaper to the side, immediately sticking two lubed fingers into Harry’s hole.   
  
Harry whined at the slight soreness, but Louis calmed him and worked him till he was covered in lube, slicking the plug up before pressing it to Harry’s bum.   
  
“Daddy!” Harry breathlessly screamed at the shock of cold from the glass, jerking as Louis kept a hand on him as he pushed the plug in, Harry’s bum swallowing it and locking it in place with just the ring sticking out of Harry’s hole in the end. Louis wiggled it a bit to make sure it was snug, covering Harry’s bum back up with his diaper before letting him move about how he wanted to, clenching and releasing on the cold plug, withering on the bed. Louis cleaned his hands up in the meantime, watching Harry.     
  
Harry gaped up at Louis as his diaper tented out, Louis brushing at his hair.   
  
“Shhh baby, you’re okay, you’re a good boy,” Louis said, Harry moaning and whining, desperate to get off.   
  
“Please,” Harry whispered inbetween breaths, Louis smiling down at him.   
  
“Calm down bubs, take some breaths,” Louis told Harry, helping him settle back down.   
  
“Good boy, I know it feels good, doesn’t it?” Louis asked as Harry melted back into the mattress, Louis kneeling up onto it and sorting the covers out over Harry.   
  
“Yeah daddy,” Harry said breathlessly, becoming soft under Louis’ care.   
  
“That’s good, I’m glad you like it,” Louis said as he covered himself in the blankets, snuggling Harry close to him, Louis on his side with his arm under Harry’s neck.   
  
“Thank you,” Harry said, toes pressing gently into Louis’ shin.   
  
“You’re welcome,” Louis said with a smile, kissing the edge of Harry’s soother.   
  
“Daddy wanna,” Harry said as he tried to get under Louis shirt, the cold plastic of his finger clamp making Louis jump.   
  
“Okay, lemme take it off love,” Louis said, sitting up and taking his shirt off, tossing it to the ground and laying back down, Harry immediately on him.   
  
“Baby,” Louis said on a gasp as Harry wrapped his mouth around his nipple and sucked.   
  
“Heeey, did I tell you you could do that?” Louis said with little threat, tapping Harry’s cheek to get his attention. Harry looked up and smiled at Louis, rubbing his mouth along Louis’ chest.   
  
“What’d you do with your soother bubs?” Louis asked, Harry moving his hand so Louis could see the soother hanging off of his finger.   
  
“This belongs in your mouth mister,” Louis said as he took the soother, going to put it back in Harry’s mouth.   
  
“Harry,” Louis said in a rush instead though, as Harry wrapped his lips around Louis’ other nipple, flicking his tongue against it, making Louis arch up into him.   
  
“Please daddy?” Harry asked with innocence as he pulled up, looking at Louis with wet lips.   
  
“What am I supposed to do with you?” Louis said, “no cumming, but you can baby.”   
  
Harry smiled as Louis shifted under him and lifted his hips, pulling his pants down to let his filling cock free, Harry kneeling up closer to get his lips around Louis.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis praised as he reached inbetween Harry’s legs, wrapping his hand around Harry’s inner thigh to pull him partially down onto his chest, his other hand pressing on the back of Harry’s head. Harry moaned at the repositioning, Louis doing everything he could to keep his hips from bucking up into Harry’s warm, wet mouth.   
  
“You know you’re mine still,” Louis said with a pat to Harry’s thigh, making him squeal in the back of his throat. Louis couldn’t help feeling like jelly as Harry sucked down onto him, opening his jaw and letting his drool run down his chin.   
  
“Honestly how are you so good,” Louis said as Harry worked him perfectly, all good pressure and suction, just sloppy enough to be hot as he bobbed his head and took Louis deeper. Louis could feel Harry’s hands on him, one hot on his hip and the other gripping onto the waistband of his joggers that were slung on his thighs. Louis felt his skin prickle with sweat as Harry worked him up, sucking in air when he could.   
  
“I’m close bubs,” Louis told Harry a minute later, making Harry push, Louis crying out as his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat and slid down, the feeling making his head spin. Louis was coming before he knew it, Harry gagging for it as cum poured down his throat.   
  
Louis let out a gargled whine as he finished, Harry pulling off of him with a cough, voice probably ruined. He shifted to the side, laying his head down on the mattress trying to catch his breath.   
  
“Give me a minute bubs, you’re so good,” Louis said between breaths, patting Harry’s back and rubbing a free patch on skin on his thigh.   
  
“My goodness boy, ruined me,” Louis said, reaching down and pushing his thumb on Harry’s plug. Harry jerked at the motion, moaning out with a voice crack.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry whined, voice ruined and thick from the assault it was just given.   
  
“Come here baby, come cuddle,” Louis said, welcoming Harry into his chest as Harry crawled off him and turned around.   
  
“There we are,” Louis said as Harry laid on top of him, Louis gently touching him. Harry lived for the praise, wiggling up towards Louis’ face.   
  
“Baby, one second,” Louis said as Harry went to kiss him, catching a string of cum that had smeared across Harry’s cheek. Louis wiped it off with his thumb, Harry effortlessly sucking the digit into his mouth while looking at Louis through his lashes.   
  
“Cheeky,” Louis said as Harry giggled and pressed his mouth to Louis’. They shared sloppy kisses as Harry let himself relax, Louis left with Harry’s spit all over his mouth as Harry laid his head down on his chest.   
  
“Thank you baby,” Louis said as he pulled his joggers back up, Harry sighing out at the same time. They laid there for a few minutes till the heat was dissipating from their bodies and Louis didn’t feel out of breath.   
  
“Would you like do to anything baby?” Louis asked Harry, playing with a curl at the same time.   
  
Harry groaned at the question, mildly tilting his face into Louis’ chest.   
  
“Daddy, unfair,” Harry croaked out, Louis chuckling at him.   
  
“Anything that doesn’t do with your pretty cock love, is what I mean,” Louis added, making Harry puff.   
  
“Um, dunno daddy,” Harry said.   
  
“You comfy here? Sleepy love?” Louis asked, continuing to play with Harry’s hair.   
  
“Um,” Harry hesitated in his reply, a little squirmy in his skin.   
  
“It’s okay, you can tell me love,” Louis coaxed, tilting Harry’s head up for eye contact.   
  
“Clothes?” Harry asked, his cheeks pinking from embarrassment.   
  
“Of course baby, no need to be embarrassed, we can get some clothes,” Louis said, feeling Harry’s insecurity as he shifted them to sit up, Harry latching onto his neck.   
  
“Shhh, what’s got you so upset?” Louis asked as he slid them off the mattress, hiking Harry up onto his hip. Harry whimpered before turning and looking at the glass, toes curling on Louis’ legs.   
  
“Shhh, come this way,” Louis coaxed, touching the side of Harry’s face and getting him to lay down on his shoulder, constantly touching him to try and calm him, and keep him as down as he was.   
  
“Shhhh baby, it’s alright,” Louis said as he felt Harry’s skin start to heat, Harry pressing his forehead into Louis’ neck as his upset took over him. Louis felt Harry’s tears begin, Harry trying to control his breathing as Louis took them into the closet.   
  
“It’s okay, I’m just getting you some clothes,” Louis said as he pulled on a dresser drawer, Harry startling in his arms. Louis felt Harry begin to shallow his breathing, sobs crawling up his throat as Louis pulled out a pair of pants and shut the drawer.   
  
“Shhhh,” Louis cooed as he took Harry back out into the room, listening as Harry started fully crying, whimpering into Louis’ shoulder. Louis placed him down in the rocking chair, Harry crying out as Louis’ contact was lost.   
  
“Hey I’m right here bubs, you’re alright,” Louis said as he knelt down in front of Harry, his clothes in a neat pile beside the chair, “what’s got you so upset?”   
  
Harry looked down at Louis before looking over to the frosted glass, whimpering and jumping as Louis placed a hand on his thigh, whipping his head back to looking at Louis.   
  
“It’s okay, breathe love,” Louis said as Harry stuttered to catch his breath, whining as tears streaked down his face, Louis moving closer and wiping them away.   
  
“Breathe love, down to your belly,” Louis said as Harry gasped, Louis seeing the panic wash over him as he struggled to pull in air.   
  
“Let me get your inhaler bubs,” Louis said, Harry crying as Louis moved to the nightstand and got the canister.   
  
“You’ve worked yourself right up, haven’t you?” Louis said as he crouched beside Harry, shaking the can before trying to get it in Harry’s mouth, Harry turning his head away with a sob.   
  
“Baby please, you can’t breathe love,” Louis tried again, watching as Harry’s chest tried to suck in air. Harry shook his head away anyways, tears dripping down onto his chest.   
  
“Let’s try the chamber,” Louis said, standing and going to the nightstand drawer, pulling out the chamber to Harry’s inhaler, pressing them together before going back in front of Harry, placing a knee on the chair beside Harry’s legs.   
  
“Nope, come’ere,” Louis said as Harry tried to turn away again, even as Louis heard him wheeze and choke out a sob. Harry screeched as Louis placed a hand on the back of his head and pressed the inhaler over his mouth and nose, depressing the medication as soon as he could. Harry tried to recoil away, but Louis held him still, listening as his chest loosened and he fully started crying out, sobs wracking his body as Louis made him wait before taking his inhaler away.   
  
“Shhh, you’re okay, it’s all okay,” Louis said as Harry gripped onto his sides, his big eyes looking up at Louis as he sobbed out. Louis reached for a kleenex from the nightstand, wiping it under Harry’s eyes and down under his nose as best he could.   
  
“Shhh, you’re okay, you’re safe love, let it out if you have to,” Louis said, letting Harry cry himself out, his sobs eventually turning into soft whimpers.   
  
“There you are,” Louis said as Harry’s shoulders relaxed, a sigh coming out of him. Louis dabbed away his tears one last time before tossing the kleenex in the bin, moving back down to kneel, picking up Harry’s pants.   
  
“Let’s get you wrapped up bubs, nice and warm,” Louis said, effortlessly getting Harry’s feet into the pjs, lifting him and sliding the waistband over his diaper. Harry held his arms up for the shirt, the material slipped over his head a second later.   
  
“Ta da!” Louis exclaimed, Harry letting out a muted giggle from the joke, the sound not quite reaching his mouth. Louis brushed Harry’s slightly sweaty hair back before picking up the blanket off the chair, tossing it on his arm. He got Harry in his grip next, turning around and sitting in the chair himself, Harry placed sideways in his lap.   
  
“Hey baby,” Louis whispered as Harry settled into him, traces of his panic still causing him to shake.   
  
“Shhhh, you’re safe, I’m right here baby,” Louis said as he threw the blanket over Harry, tucking it in along his back.   
  
“What’s on your mind love?” Louis asked as he petted over Harry’s hair, thumbing at the corner of his eye down to the pad on his temple. Harry looked up at him before dropping his eye contact, snuggling into Louis’ chest.   
  
“Scary,” Harry croaked out, Louis patiently waiting.   
  
“It’s scary,” Harry repeated a second later, eye contact going to Louis.   
  
“Is it? Is all the stuff scary love?” Louis asked, Harry humming against his chest.   
  
“Down is,” Harry whispered, his breathing stuttering at the same time.   
  
“Yeah? That’s okay, you’re doing wonderful love, you’ve gone down so well,” Louis commended Harry, who felt tight in Louis’ hold.   
  
“Let go baby, relax love,” Louis said, “I’m right here, I’ve got you.”  
  
Harry whimpered out as he struggled, exhaustion creeping up his spine keeping him from crying again, Louis’ gentle touch coaxing him to relax. Louis felt Harry begin to let go, his body unwinding and sagging more into Louis’ hold. Louis rocked the chair gently, the motion helping Harry right back down, Louis smiling as his body fell completely limp, knowing that Harry was fully releasing his worries.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis whispered with a kiss pressed to Harry’s temple.   
  
“You don’t have to worry at all, I’ve got you and you’re safe, can go right down baby,” Louis whispered against Harry’s skin, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s nose tube before pressing a kiss to his lips, Harry barely pushing back into him.   
  
Harry felt like each string that tied him to reality was being cut by each gentle touch from Louis, his head fogging up as Louis rocked them, bringing him down into his headspace, each thought slowing down. Every appointment and poke and prod and question about what Harry likes and how Louis gives it to him faded away, each doctor sitting in the room next to them suddenly didn’t matter, Louis had cut all those thoughts out for Harry, just letting him be peaceful.   
  
Louis touched around Harry’s hips then, shifting him slightly in his lap, the movement reminding Harry that he had a plug deep inside him, a moan escaping Harry’s lips as the glass slid on his insides.   
  
“Sorry love, my leg was going numb,” Louis said, resting his arm on Harry’s hip. Harry knew he was still half hard, the plug relighting his groin.   
  
“Daddy, please,” Harry whined, his mind slow but still knowing what he wanted.   
  
“Yeah love? You still feel good?” Louis asked, patting Harry’s bum gently, Harry gently gasping at it.   
  
“You’ve been so good baby,” Louis praised, Harry feeling him move the blanket, followed by the front of his pants being pulled down. The rush of cold air on him gave him goosebumps as Louis pulled the tab of his diaper apart, a warm hand wrapping around Harry’s dick. Louis started a rhythm up, Harry fattening in his hold, Harry feeling the catheter inside of him still. Louis’ thumb grazing up across his head and touching where the catheter went into his slit made Harry’s mouth fall open, a shiver running up his spine.   
  
“Can you feel it?” Louis asked as he returned to stroking Harry, “cum around your cath for me baby, know you can.”  
  
Harry moaned as Louis stroked him just right, his body forcing the cum around the plastic, dripping out around his catheter as he came into Louis’ palm.   
  
“Good boy, so good baby,” Louis said as he wiped his hand off on the back of Harry’s diaper, Harry completely gone in his haze.   
  
Louis smiled as he tucked Harry back in his half open diaper, scooping up his limp body and taking him to the bathroom, blanket left on the floor.   
  
“Yeah, you’ve had quite the day,” Louis said as he laid Harry on the countertop, Harry barely keeping his eyes open. Louis stayed at his head for a minute, stroking some stray curls and watching Harry easily dose.   
  
“I’m going to have to pull your cath and have you pee okay? You can have another if you like after,” Louis told Harry, pressing a kiss between Harry’s eyebrows before getting out his supplies, placing them on the counter beside Harry.   
  
Louis got to work pulling Harry’s pants down his thighs, pulling apart his diaper. Louis made sure everything looked okay while pulling on a pair of gloves, getting the balloon syringe and syphoning out the water in Harry’s catheter.   
  
“Just a pull bubs,” Louis warned before he pulled Harry’s catheter, Harry’s abdomen twitching at the feeling.   
  
“Good boy, it’s all out,” Louis said as he tossed the dirty catheter away, “let me just get you in a clean dip, you can have a wee in it, okay?”  
  
Harry hummed in agreement as Louis took away his soiled diaper and slipped a clean one under him, taping the sides down around him.   
  
“I know you probably don’t have to wet right now so let’s get some other stuff done,” Louis said, “you can wet whenever you feel like it.”  
  
Harry hummed again as Louis sat him up and swung his legs down, sitting him against the wall.   
  
“Teeth time bubs,” Louis said, Harry knowing the routine and letting Louis brush his teeth, getting his fingers in Harry’s mouth afterwards with some floss, working from his back molars to his front teeth.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis praised as Harry quietly spat into the cup being held to his mouth, Louis tossing the water down the drain.   
  
“Let’s do your ears bubs,” Louis said next, Harry squirming as Louis pressed a cotton swab into his ear, cleaning one and then the other. Harry rubbed his knuckles on them afterwards, scrunching up his nose at the same time.   
  
“Tickles, doesn’t it?” Louis chuckled at Harry’s reaction, one hand plugging the sink and filling it at the same time. He squirted some soap in it and got a face cloth out, dipping it into the warm water before wiping Harry’s available skin, Harry humming at the feeling. Louis got under Harry’s shirt as well, wiping as much as he could before draining the sink and hanging up the cloth. Harry shuttered then, heels bumping against the cabinetry below him.   
  
“Wet daddy,” Harry said, Louis smiling at him.   
  
“Good job love, thank you for telling me,” Louis praised, “Can you sit for a minute with it? That okay?”   
  
Harry nodded at the question, “was a little,” Harry spoke.   
  
“Okay, you let me know if more comes love, we just have a couple more things to do,” Louis said, opening a drawer and pulling out a little black kit.   
  
“Do you remember this love?” Louis asked as he unzipped the case, “remember that we have to track your sugars baby?”   
  
Harry squirmed his head against his shoulder a bit as he watched Louis ready the device, remembering bits and pieces of when they were taught how to take his blood sugar level, something that was being added to their routine. Harry mainly remembered that it involved Louis poking him though, Harry not liking that part.   
  
“It’ll be over before you know it,” Louis said when Harry didn’t reply, looking up at him to gauge his mood. Harry lightly nodded as Louis gently took his hand, singling out his middle finger and pressing the plastic device to the side of it, Harry jumping as he depressed the button on it and pricked Harry’s finger without warning.   
  
“Sorry love,” Louis said as he put down the lancer and pushed on Harry’s finger, a little drop of blood forming on his skin. Harry squirmed at the sight, Louis cooing to him as he got the monitor and let it suck up a bit of Harry’s blood into it. Louis put it down and got a Kleenex for Harry’s finger, wiping the blood away and pressing on the prick mark.   
  
“Wanna hold this for me baby? Just hold it on your finger love,” Louis instructed, Harry following him. Louis read the monitor as it beeped, pulling out a little notebook from the drawer and writing down Harry’s number before cleaning up the little device.   
  
“You’re so good, such a good baby boy,” Louis said as he checked that Harry’s finger had stopped bleeding, taking the Kleenex for Harry and tossing it away when his finger looked fine.   
  
“We’re gunna have to do that a couple times a day okay? Doesn’t hurt too bad though, does it?” Louis asked, Harry shaking his head no, because the IV in his arm hurt more than that, plus Harry was a good boy.   
  
“That’s good, lets get you in a fresh diaper and then sleep time, okay? I know it’s been a stressful day, you’ve done so well though,” Louis said as he helped Harry down to the counter, knowing that Harry had slept through a lot of today but was still exhausted, the first day of him being little always the most stressful.   
  
Harry smiled a bit as Louis got into changing him, the feeling familiar and easy to handle.   
  
“Do you want another cath love?” Louis asked him, throwing out his diaper.   
  
“Yes please,” Harry mumbled out, Louis smiling down at him as he got out a fresh catheter kit.   
  
Louis listened to Harry’s little gurgles as he gave him a fresh catheter, Harry’s abdomen fluttering with each press into his dick, till Louis had finished and wrapped him into his diaper and pulled up his pants.   
  
“There we are, let’s get to bed baby,” Louis said, picking Harry up and taking him back to bed, laying him down in the covers and giving him his inhalers for the night. Louis tidied up before slipping into bed with Harry, a bottle with melatonin slipped into Harry’s system, Harry asleep in Louis’ arms by the time he’s barely made it through two books. Louis settled them into the covers, lights out without Harry even knowing.   
  
—          
  
DAY 2   
  
Harry moaned as he was woken up the next day, his head swimming with sleep.   
  
“Sorry baby, I know you’re sleepy but I’m just gunna do your sugars and I didn’t want to startle you,” Louis said softly, a hand rubbing on Harry’s shoulder. Harry moaned again at the information, his barely open eyes watching Louis take his hand and prick his finger, Harry so out of it that it barely registered in his brain.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis whispered to Harry as he finished up, pressing a Kleenex to Harry’s finger for him.   
  
Harry could feel himself drifting off again, waking back up as Louis pressed his inhaler chamber to his face, Harry’s limbs too heavy to protest as he breathed in the medication. Harry didn’t move until his coughing started from his second inhaler, Louis rubbing his chest through the burn, waiting for it to subside.   
  
“Good boy, just a quick change,” Louis whispered, Harry immediately feeling the melatonin wash back over him, trying to lull him back to sleep. Louis pulling his pants off and changing his diaper was enough to keep him awake though, his hips being tugged on till he was wrapped back up.   
  
“You’re so sleepy aren’t you?” Louis said as he watched Harry, his blinks slow.   
  
“It’s okay, take your time waking up love,” Louis said, picking up one of Harry’s feet and digging his thumbs into it, Harry audibly sighing at getting a foot massage. Louis worked around Harry’s pads as he drifted up to Harry’s calf, Harry moaning out as the muscles were manipulated.   
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Louis said as he picked up Harry’s other foot, rubbing down the soft flesh and into his calf muscle.   
  
“Want your back done?” Louis asked, Harry nodding and rolling himself over, Louis straddling his thighs before getting his hands under Harry’s shirt and digging his thumbs in.   
  
Harry’s shirt got rucked up under his arms as Louis massaged around Harry’s monitors and pads. It didn’t stop Harry from moaning and enjoying the wake up massage, till Louis was leaning over him and pressing kisses to the back of his neck, making him squirm his shoulder and giggle.   
  
“Good morning baby,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, hot hands pressed against his ribs. Harry giggled in reply, kicking his legs up a bit before Louis was leaning up, taking Harry’s body with him and shucking the shirt off of his head and arms. Harry all but fell back into Louis’ lap, still shaking off the effects of his melatonin.   
  
“Would you like some breakfast love?” Louis asked, shifting Harry in his lap a little, the sight of Harry’s morning curls and pink lips reminding Louis of a younger time, a time where he didn’t really understand what morning cuddles were going to mean to him one day. For a split second Louis felt transported back to his memories, Harry’s warm skin against his heightening the feeling.   
  
“Yes please,” Harry said politely, ever the picture of being a good boy, Louis pressing a kiss to his cheek before reaching for the bottle he had set on the night table earlier.   
  
“Here you are love,” Louis said, sinking the bottle into Harry’s mouth and letting him rest his head back on his shoulder, Harry pliant and easily nursing.   
  
“Are you being extra good?” Louis asked as Harry easily came off his bottle when it finished, licking his lips clean as he felt himself smile a bit, Louis watching.   
  
“I think you are, trying to be my good baby, so perfect for me,” Louis said, pressing kisses up the back of Harry’s neck as he slid his hands down to the crook of Harry’s thighs, teasing across the available skin.   
  
“Look at you, such a trophy sub, all pretty and soft, how did I get you?” Louis continued, Harry’s skin heating up under his touch, his diaper beginning to tent out.   
  
“Would you like to do anything today? Have any plans?” Louis asked, Harry shaking his head ‘no’.   
  
“Words baby, let me hear that voice.”  
  
“No daddy,” Harry squeaked out, Louis’ subtle touches winding him up already.   
  
“Good,” Louis said, “because I think we should play with your little boy bits today, I think you’d enjoy that,” Louis said, Harry’s body twitching at the words.   
  
“What do you think about that? You don’t mind me touching your privates, do you?”   
  
“No daddy, want that,” Harry said as Louis grabbed him through his diaper, gently stroking his hard length.   
  
“Good boy, let’s have a look baby,” Louis said, undoing the tabs on Harry’s diaper and pulling the front down, Harry biting his lip to stay quiet as his cock was released.   
  
“Look at you, look at your little willy, so perfect,” Louis said, teasing Harry with his fingertips, making him fatten up around his catheter, Harry watching the action.   
  
“Are you going to keep being my good boy while I take your cath out baby? Can you sit here and not touch?” Louis asked as he let Harry’s cock go, Harry trying to keep his noises of protest in.   
  
“I’ll be right back baby,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head before sliding off the mattress, leaving Harry to sit and suffer with his cock out and hard.   
  
Louis was quick in grabbing the syringe for Harry’s catheter, but decided to stand and watch Harry from the doorway for a minute, the younger boy aching as he sat there, hands clenching on the bedsheets and breathing erratic. Louis had been able to wind him up in no time, having Harry looking for rewards always a fun game to play for Louis. Little did Harry know what was coming for him.   
  
“Done so well love,” Louis said as he went back to Harry, gently touching him as he sitting back down behind him. He worked quickly on draining the catheters balloon, feeling Harry jerk as he pulled on it slightly.   
  
“Feels good doesn’t it?” Louis said as he pulled on the plastic a bit more, Harry trying to not gasp as it slid inside of him, trying to be a good boy as it was removed from him.   
  
“Being so so good, my little Peach,” Louis said, the nickname lighting Harry up, knowing he was about to get it when he got called Peach.   
  
The catheter was tossed into the garbage, Louis’ hands immediately back on Harry’s body, rubbing along his tender skin.   
  
“So soft for me baby, aren’t you? All waxed and clean and pretty, so so pretty for me,” Louis worked, fingers trailing along Harry’s thighs and hips, Harry trying to resist rocking into the touch, striving to be good, to be the best.   
  
“It’s really a shame that I know how naughty you really are though, isn’t it?” Louis teased, pinching on Harry’s inner thigh just to get a reaction, to hold him in place   
  
“I know that under all that pretty is a messy little Peach who thinks he can get away with going to sleep with a plug in, and his big, heavy, glass one at that,” Louis said, taking a hand away and grabbing the plug that had been hidden in the duvet, Harry forgetting that he had begged Louis for it yesterday.   
  
“Do you think you can get away with that? Can get away with convincing me to even give it to you in the first place?” Louis played, choosing that moment to wrap his free hand around Harry’s cock, working a rhythm up.   
  
“Speak up Peach,” Louis said, Harry gaping out at the sensations.   
  
“No daddy,” Harry spoke, voice wavering as he tried not to break his good boy attitude.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis praised at the answer, knowing he was slowly undoing Harry.   
  
“Don’t drop it,” Louis said as he nudged Harry’s thighs apart a little more and set the glass inbetween his knees, the cold of it making Harry jolt and the job of holding it making Harry shake. Louis jacked him off faster, knowing exactly how to get Harry off in less than five minutes.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry wheezed out as he hurtled towards the edge, Louis feeling his body wind up.   
  
“Come on, cum for me Peach,” Louis said, tipping Harry over and feeling him start to orgasm, ripping his hand away from Harry as he spurt the first bit of cum.   
  
The air was knocked out of Harry as the sensation was gone though, his dick weakly dribbling out what it could as his orgasm was stolen from him. He couldn’t help crying out, knees shaking as he desperately held onto the glass.    
  
“Good boy, what a lovely Peach,” Louis praised, Harry turning to him, eyes wild and searching his as he panted.   
  
“I have another present for you,” Louis said, pressing a kiss over Harry’s messy hair, reaching across the duvet again.   
  
“You’re such a good little boy,” Louis said, “look at what you’ve earned.”  
  
Harry desperately tried to hold in his noises and tears as Louis held up his pale pink cock ring, Harry watching as it was stretched over him and snugged on the base of his cock. Harry hated the feeling and trembled with the heat of holding himself together, with earning what he had received.   
  
“You okay Peach? Tell me your colour baby,” Louis gently asked for a moment, moving Harry’s hair from his neck and pressing kisses down it.   
  
Louis watched as Harry lifted his hand and made the sign for ‘green’, not daring to trust his voice at this point. The cock ring felt like fire on his skin, his headspace creeping up his spine, along with all his hormones.   
  
“Good Peach,” Louis said, adjusting himself behind Harry and wiggling his pants down to his thighs, the release of his hard dick making his own head spin for a second.   
  
“Do you think that you’re still open from last night? Such a naughty boy that you can’t even tighten up?” Louis asked, Harry jerking as he heard the sound of lube opening, Louis jerking himself to coat his dick.   
  
“Sit on me, show me how much of a dirty Peach you are,” Louis said, letting himself go and wiping his hand on the duvet, watching as Harry moved, all delicate skin and lean muscle, rubbing his buttcrack across Louis’ dick before the head caught on his hole.   
  
Louis leaned back on his hands to watch Harry push down onto him, all stretch and no prep, taped down pads recording each movement.   
  
“Good boy, sit down on me baby, just like you know how to,” Louis praised as Harry rocked up and then back down, slowly working his way along. Harry felt like the air was being punched out of him with every slide, his hole tighter the deeper he went.   
  
“Come on baby, be my Peach,” Louis said as Harry slowed for a moment, trying to take Louis deeper but whining at the stretch.   
  
“No whining, appreciate this,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hips and pressing him down to the base of his cock, making Harry cry out.   
  
“Good boy, you love the pain, don’t you? What a naughty Peach,” Louis said as Harry shook ontop of him, pain radiating in his bum from the forceful entry.   
  
“Colour baby.”  
  
Harry threw a green sign over his shoulder, Louis patting his hip at it.   
  
“Let me see your pretty hole stretched around me baby, let me see.”  
  
Harry edged forward so Louis could see his hole, red and angry about being stretched in such a fast manner, Louis loving the sight of Harry’s taped up hole, knowing that each of Harry’s movements were being recorded and studied, that all of his clenching was known about by other people as well.   
  
“Yes baby, look at you, look at this perfect hole,” Louis praised, thumb lightly dragging across Harry’s edge.   
  
“Use it, Peach,” Louis said with a slap to Harry’s butt, leaning back again and letting Harry get to work bouncing on his cock.   
  
The wet sound of lube and Harry’s bum filled the room, Harry desperately trying to keep his little sounds in as he worked, filthily bouncing up and down on Louis’ cock, working so hard at getting Louis to cum, while Louis stayed knelt behind him.   
  
—  
  
DAY 3  
  
—  
  
Having Harry stir in his grip and wake him up when he was little was a fairly usual situation for Louis. He had grown used to Harry rolling over and snuggling into him or getting a few kicks here and there. Harry always slept in close proximity, it was bound to happen and Louis was fine to oblige. Usually he would wake up and have to change Harry anyways, so getting to be woken up from Harry rolling over wasn’t too bad.   
  
Every so often though, Harry would start stirring and it wouldn’t feel right. It wouldn’t just be Harry snuggling closer.   
  
Louis could feel Harry moving now, he was draped over Louis’ side, his head right in Louis’ ear with a hand resting on the other side of Louis’ neck, a leg inbetween Louis’ while most of his weight was on his other hip, pressing into the mattress. Honey was up on his side, lost from his grip at some point during the night.   
  
Harry kept twitching his legs though, his muscles tightening and then releasing, just enough that Louis was being woken up by it, groggy in the dark room.   
  
“Shhh,” Louis quietly whispered as his head cleared a little, the arm under Harry’s neck reaching around and touching Harry’s back. Harry suddenly startled though, his body jerking and his hand gripping on Louis’ neck. It woke Louis up more, making him blink open his eyes.   
  
He listened as Harry gasped a little and whined a bit, kicking out with his legs. Louis could feel Harry’s heart pounding against him, putting the pieces together that Harry was having a night terror.   
  
Louis took a moment to evaluate as Harry revved up, his fright making him stutter and cry out, legs kicking again.   
  
“Shhh baby,” Louis cooed, waking up fully and taking Harry’s limp wrist off of his neck, trying to gently get Harry to roll off of him. Louis didn’t want to wake Harry in the middle of a night terror though, trying to move him as quietly as possible.   
  
“Come on baby,” Louis whispered as he tried to position Harry in a way where he could go through the terror safely, while Harry whined out, his mind making him believe he was in trouble.   
  
“Okay,” Louis said as he got Harry in the middle of the bed and his pillow under his head, taking Harry’s soother as well, sliding off the bed and pulling the covers down so Harry couldn’t get tangled in them.   
  
Louis watched as Harry struggled, the sight of him crying and kicking breaking Louis’ heart, remembering when he first met Harry and listening to him scream on the tour bus, the drastic change in lifestyle causing Harry to stress and his head not being able to handle it. Louis can still hear security pulling him from his bunk to wake him, traumatizing Harry even more until it was strictly ordered by the doctor to leave him until he woke on his own. The terrors eventually subsided though, only popping up here and there, yet still lingering at times.   
  
Louis watched as Harry cried out and tears slipped down his temples, his eyes fluttering open, but Louis could tell that he wasn’t really there, that he was still stuck in his nightmare.   
  
“You’re alright,” Louis said quietly as Harry blankly looked in his direction, Louis wishing he could take away whatever was scaring him, take away the pain that made Harry scream and thrash his limbs.   
  
Louis hated watching as Harry peaked, screeching out and looking away before full on screaming, causing Louis to wince.   
  
All of a sudden Harry was gasping and waking up though, grabbing onto the sheets with both hands.   
  
“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you,” Louis said as Harry came to, gulping in air as his body shook, taking in what had happened.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry started, Louis understanding his upset.   
  
“Yeah, it’s okay, I know, you haven’t had a night terror in a long time baby,” Louis said, Harry having sobs bubble up his throat, Louis kneeling on the bed beside him.   
  
“Close your eyes I’m just going to turn on the light love,” Louis warned, holding his hand over Harry’s eyes as he reached over and flicked on the beside light, Harry beginning to grab at him.   
  
“I’ve got you love, whatever you need,” Louis said, pulling the charging cables from Harry’s monitors and hoisting him into his lap.   
  
Harry was in hysterics trying to get as close to Louis as possible, wailing into his shoulder.   
  
“Let it out baby, it’s okay, it’s over now,” Louis kept telling Harry, constantly touching him to make sure he knew he wasn’t alone.   
  
“It’s okay, I’m not leaving I’m just grabbing your inhaler,” Louis said as he moved slightly, making Harry freak out and grab onto him tighter. Harry continued to wail, hiccuping in air as Louis opened the nightstand and pulled out one of his emergency inhalers, placing it within reach.   
  
“Do you want Honey? Where’d she end up love?” Louis said as Harry turned a bit, crying out as he looked for his toy, a hand shakily reaching for the lump under the covers. He grabbed back onto Louis as Louis moved again, holding onto Harry with one arm and getting the toy with the other.   
  
“Here you are, I know, you’re just scared baby,” Louis said as Harry continued screaming out, clearly out of it, not wanting to take the toy after being moved.   
  
Louis could hear Harry’s sinuses filling up as he sobbed, tilting Harry’s head to look at him for a second.   
  
“Let’s go to the bathroom love, you’re a mess,” Louis said, Harry wailing even harder as Louis moved, picking up Honey and Harry’s inhaler just in case.   
  
“I’m just going to wipe your face,” Louis said as Harry startled at everything, from Louis placing Honey and the inhaler on the counter to turning on the tap, Harry felt like one tightly wound spring. Louis kept him in his arms though, wiping out his eyes and around his pads and tubing with a facecloth, even as Harry continued to sob.   
  
“You poor thing,” Louis said as he wiped up Harry’s drool covered mouth and chin, feeling Harry hiccuping in air.   
  
“Op, in the sink love,” Louis said as Harry half gagged, so upset that his stomach was about to come up. Louis helped aim him for the sink, holding him as he wretched, goopey snot and saliva falling from his mouth before he was throwing up, half digested soy milk covering the sink.   
  
“Oh baby, this isn’t fun,” Louis said as he cleaned Harry up, Harry still crying out as he shuddered.   
  
“Do you want some gravol baby? It’ll settle your tummy and make you sleepy,” Louis said, Harry vigorously shaking his head.   
  
“No sleep,” Harry got out, even as he hiccuped and cried.   
  
“I know, it seems scary right now but I promise it’s okay,” Louis tried to reason, but Harry wouldn’t have any of it.   
  
“How about this? I’m going to get you some gravol and a bottle and we’re going to sit in the rocking chair and have a cuddle for a bit,” Louis said, Harry screaming out because he could, Louis holding onto him as he wiggled, kicking his feet beside Louis’ legs.   
  
“Let’s not do that now,” Louis chastised, Harry a hot mess over the idea of going back to sleep, screaming as Louis searched through the medicine cabinet for something to settle him.    
  
“Yeah, just in the sink baby,” Louis said as Harry brought up more liquid, being held over the sink as he was sick.   
  
“Okay, I just need you to take some deep breaths while I dose out some gravol for you,” Louis instructed as Harry finished and got his mouth wiped, Louis finding the liquid gravol and reading the label.   
  
“Yeah, you’re alright,” Louis said as Harry tried to take in steady breaths, shaking and sobbing as Louis poured out the clear liquid into a little cup for him.   
  
“Be good,” Louis said as he lifted the cup to Harry’s lips, Harry crying and wanting to protest but taking the bitter medication, shaking his head as he swallowed.   
  
“Oh I know, it’s gross, let me get you some water,” Louis said, putting the cup down and running the tap, filling up the glass they usually used for brushing Harry’s teeth, helping him sip some water down to rinse away the taste.   
  
“You’re a good boy, let’s hope that all stays down,” Louis said, rinsing off the sink before tossing the facecloth in the hamper, Harry continuing to cry and sob out. Louis let him carry on as he picked up Honey and the inhaler off the counter, placing them down beside the rocking chair before going to the closet and grabbing a bottle for Harry.   
  
“I’ve got you,” Louis said as he got back to the rocking chair, setting the bottle down with the rest of Harry’s things. Harry screeched as Louis moved him in his arms, pulling his legs around so he could sit in the chair. Louis kept him close as he sat, pulling the blanket down off the chair and throwing it over Harry’s sweaty body.   
  
“I know, you’re exhausted, you’re safe though, it’s okay to calm down,” Louis said trying to comfort Harry as he held on, head stuffed into Louis’ neck. Louis waited until he felt Harry starting to wane, his gravol beginning to kick in.   
  
“Yeah, is that helping? Is your tummy settling?” Louis asked as Harry slid off his shoulder a little, falling into the crook of Louis’ elbow.   
  
“My head hurts daddy,” Harry said, tears leaking down his temples as he began to calm down.   
  
“I’m sure it does, you had quite the fright and crying for so long wore you out,” Louis said, “the gravol should help though, it has some tylenol in it.”   
  
“Just rest love, I’ve got you,” Louis said, gently rocking the chair.   
  
“Would you like a bottle?” Louis asked as Harry’s tears started to dry up, Harry nodding.   
  
“Can I have Honey too?” Harry quietly asked, his voice thick from his crying.   
  
“Of course,” Louis said, reaching down and picking the toy up and passing it to Harry, getting the bottle afterwards.   
  
Harry latched on and held Honey tight, eyes drooping as he drank but he refused to close them, Louis not pushing the subject.   
  
“You’re my sweetheart,” Louis said, Harry’s eyes focused on his face, drinking his bottle down.   
  
Louis pulled the bottle away as Harry finished, making sure that Harry was comfortable and covered by the blanket, only his feet sticking out as they hung over the arm of the chair, the blanket not quite long enough for Harry’s lanky body. Harry didn’t seem to mind as Louis rocked them, Louis resting his head back on the chair, the earlier chaos dissipating into the air. Louis stayed quiet as he watched Harry, obviously exhausted but keeping his eyes open, trying to fight the sleep that was enviable for him. Louis didn’t push though, just waited until Harry’s eyes drooped shut, falling asleep in Louis’ arms.   
  
Louis looked over to the beside clock, the red numbers glaring back at him, telling him that it was past three in the morning. Louis looked to the bed next and then down to Harry, not having the heart to get up and transfer Harry to the bed, deciding that sacrificing sleep for Harry was worth it. Sure he would be exhausted himself in the morning, but he couldn’t see Harry being much better, knowing that night terrors always took him out for the next day.   
  
Louis settled his head back and shut his own eyes, rocking the chair until he fell asleep himself, waking here and there throughout the rest of the night, making sure Harry was okay.   
  
—  
  
DAY 4  
  
Harry was groggy. Harry was groggy and not in bed, and everything hurt. His head felt stuffy and painful, and his body had clearly not moved in a while, the aches proving it.   
  
He opened his eyes to find that he was in Louis’ lap, in the rocking chair, but unable to really remember why. The night was fuzzy but he knew it must’ve been bad if they weren’t even in bed anymore. The fact that Louis wasn’t awake yet either was confusing, still asleep above Harry, holding him tight.   
  
Harry grimaced as he shifted his shoulders a bit, immediately feeling Louis waking up.   
  
“You okay baby?” Louis slurred, blearily looking down at Harry.   
  
“M’owie,” Harry mumbled, Louis humming.   
  
“How about we go back to the bed, is that okay?” Louis asked as he shifted his own sore body.   
  
“Yeah,” Harry answered before Louis picked him up, gently placing him in bed.   
  
“Which part hurts baby?” Louis asked as Harry frowned and his eyes welled up, Louis keeping a hand on Harry’s hip as he tried to get comfortable.   
  
“Back daddy,” Harry said, the night of awkward sleeping making his back cramp.   
  
“Let me get your back stuff, I’ll be a minute,” Louis said, leaving Harry’s side to go to the closet, pulling out a heating pad and Harry’s back cream.   
  
“I’m here baby, you’re okay,” Louis said as he got back to Harry, tears trickling down his face from the pain.   
  
“Let’s get you on your belly, it’s more comfortable,” Louis suggested, stacking two pillows and helping Harry flip over, setting his belly on them so his back could stretch.   
  
Harry moaned as Louis pressed his back cream into his skin, feeling Louis work around his pads. The medication still helped though, soothing the muscles it could.   
  
“Just going to put some heat on you,” Louis warned as he cracked the heating pad and laid it on Harry’s back, Harry melting into the heat.   
  
“You’re a good boy,” Louis said as he rubbed over Harry’s heating pad, Harry whimpering out.   
  
“You okay baby?” Louis asked.   
  
“Was I sick daddy?” Harry asked in return, turning his head sideways, a frown etched on his forehead.   
  
“Yeah, just a little bit. You had a rough night,” Louis said, trying to navigate what Harry remembered before he even felt awake.   
  
“I feel fuzzy,” Harry said, his head swimming.   
  
“That’s okay baby, you might feel like that for a little,” Louis said, getting the sticky tabs of the heating pad under Harry’s belly, taping them together.   
  
“Would you like a cuddle love? Would that be okay?” Louis asked, Harry nodding.   
  
Louis helped Harry slowly move into his lap, cuddling Harry close.   
  
“Tell me what’s in that little head baby, it’s okay,” Louis said, brushing his thumb across Harry’s frown.   
  
“I don’t remember but it was scary,” Harry said, clearly struggling to keep his emotions in check, Louis cuddling him into his neck as he upset.   
  
“Yeah, I know it was scary, it’s okay, you can let it out love,” Louis cooed, “I’ve got you.”   
  
“Da-ddy, I don’t, I don’t like it,” Harry stuttered, Louis gently shushing him as he cried out, tired and frustrated.   
  
“No, I don’t want to anymore!” Harry wailed out, Louis patient as he sobbed.   
  
“What don’t you want baby? Can you tell me?” Louis calmly asked as he rocked Harry in his arms, feeling Harry’s body shake with his cries.   
  
“I don’t want, I don’t, Daddy please,” Harry stumbled, turning his head and rubbing his chin pad over his shoulder, displeasure written across his face.   
  
“Do you remember your colours baby? Can you use them?” Louis asked, Harry crying out and rubbing his eye.   
  
“I’m, ‘m, ‘m green,” Harry said through his tears.   
  
“Okay, you’re a good boy, it’s all okay love,” Louis said.   
  
“I don’t, Daddy,” Harry whined out, conflicted in his head.   
  
“Is it the monitors? You tired of them?” Louis asked as Harry rubbed his hand over a pad on his thigh, groaning out at Louis’ question.   
  
“It’s okay if you are, I know you’ve had them for a long time,” Louis said, Harry nodding and settling slightly as Louis figured out his upset.   
  
“I know baby, I know they’re uncomfortable and that you don’t want them, but you’ve done really well so far and you’re almost through. You have today and tomorrow and then you won’t have to wear them anymore,” Louis said, Harry starting to relax.   
  
“Why daddy,” Harry whined.   
  
“It’s just so the doctors know how you’re doing, making sure that everything’s good,” Louis explained, soothing Harry.   
  
“Daddy why do you only have one,” Harry asked then, reaching for Louis’ hospital bracelet on his wrist.   
  
“Why do I have one bracelet and you have these coloured ones?” Louis reiterated, smiling to Harry as he touched Harry’s colour coded warning bracelets, Harry nodding.   
  
“Well, we both have our regular ones that have our info on them, but you have one because you’re a fall risk when you’re down, another because you’re in an isolated program and the last one is because you’re under observation, they just let other people know what’s going on if anything happens,” Louis explained, taking each bracelet and reading the information on it to Harry.   
  
“Daddy I don’t want anything to happen,” Harry said, Louis smiling as Harry cuddled his arms around Louis’ neck.   
  
“I don’t suspect anything will baby, it’s just a safety thing,” Louis said, rocking Harry in his lap.   
  
“Would you like a onesie love? I know it doesn’t take the monitors away but you won’t have to see them then,” Louis asked, Harry humming in his ear.   
  
“Please,” Harry responded with, a sniffle all that was left of Harry’s crying episode.   
  
“Okay, lets lay you down and you can relax and I’ll grab your morning stuff and a onesie, that alright?” Louis asked, Harry nodding on his shoulder.   
  
“Okay, nice and slow baby,” Louis said as Harry shifted in his hold, letting Louis organize a spot in bed for him before being moved down into it, Louis holding him so he wouldn’t hurt his back. Louis helped position his legs straight after, making sure he was comfortable.   
  
“You’re okay baby, put your legs up if you need to,” Louis said as Harry looked in discomfort, shuffling his legs up on the bed, “do you need a pillow under you love?”   
  
“No!” Harry said loudly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as Louis stopped halfway to getting him a second pillow.   
  
“No thank you,” Harry corrected himself a second later, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.   
  
“You okay baby? What is it?” Louis asked, Harry twisting his feet over the questions.   
  
“Daddy I need, um, I need the toilet,” Harry said, embarrassed to the heavens over the issue.   
  
“You know you can go in your dip, just like you did before, it’s okay here too,” Louis said, knowing that a tired Harry was easier to coax, taking the opportunity to train Harry that little bit more.   
  
“Remember how you just sat on the toilet last time? But you still went in your dip, it’s just like that baby, and I’ll change you right after,” Louis said, Harry whining out about it.   
  
“Daddy please, I don’t want to,” Harry complained.   
  
“You need to though, good little boys go in their dip, don’t they?” Louis asked.   
  
“‘M good daddy, please, daddy I need the toilet,” Harry said desperately, his body rebelling against him.   
  
“You are my good boy, you can do this baby, just relax love, you can’t hold it forever,” Louis said, Harry whining as he soiled his diaper, turning his head away from Louis.   
  
“Good boy, such a good baby, so so good,” Louis praised and loved up Harry, pressing kisses to his cheek.    
  
“Daddy, I need a dip, please, please daddy,” Harry immediately whined for, Louis giving him one last kiss.   
  
“I’m getting you one, you’re okay love,” Louis said, getting off the bed as Harry scrunched his nose at the feeling in his diaper.   
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up love,” Louis said as he returned with a diaper and bed protector, baby wipes in the other hand. Harry was good as the bed protector was slid under him, hiding his face in his elbow as Louis went from his diaper tabs.   
  
“Such a good boy baby, my perfect baby,” Louis praised as he cleaned Harry up the best he could with the diaper, wrapping it up on itself and putting it to the side to be thrown out properly afterwards. Louis started cleaning Harry up with a baby wipe right away, knowing that Harry hated the feeling enough, not making him deal with it for a long time.   
  
“Oh baby, are you a little rashy? You were wet for a little bit, weren’t you?” Louis said, seeing Harry’s irritated skin as he cleaned him up.   
  
“Daddy please,” Harry half whined as Louis moved his legs to get a good clean done, prodding Harry’s hole a little with a wipe.   
  
“Let me put some cream on, I’m almost done,” Louis said as Harry wiggled, Louis getting into the diaper cream and spreading it across Harry’s bum.   
  
“Daddy, that’s so much,” Harry whined as he was covered in diaper cream.   
  
“I know, I’m sorry baby, I just don’t want it to get worse,” Louis said, wiping his fingers off on the bed protector as he finished up, wrapping Harry in his diaper.   
  
“All good?” Louis asked as he collected everything, taking the bed protector off of the mattress, Harry sighing out.   
  
“I know, it’s been quite the morning, we haven’t even made it to breakfast yet,” Louis joked, Harry looking exhausted already as he let his arm flop back down to the mattress.   
  
“I’m tired,” Harry pouted, Louis not being able to help but smile over it.   
  
“I know baby, I’m going to get your blood monitor and a bottle and your onesie, okay? We’ll do that and your inhalers and then you can sleep away the day if you like,” Louis said, Harry nodding before Louis walked away, throwing away the soiled items and gathering what he needed.   
  
“Okay, lets get you into this onesie, little one,” Louis said as he returned, Harry holding his feet up to be slid into the feet of his onesie, the soft fabric wrapping around him and hiding his monitors. Louis helped him lift his hips and body to get the onesie on his torso, his arms last, hands tucked into the Velcro mittens. Harry was zipped up, warm and cozy inside the onesie.   
  
“Comfy baby?” Louis asked, Harry visibly worn out as he nodded.   
  
“That’s good love, I’m just going to steal a finger for a minute,” Louis said, taking Harry’s closest hand and undoing the Velcro on it, edging Harry’s fingers out of the material.   
  
“There they are,” Louis said, kisses pressed to the revealed skin and to the plastic of Harry’s oxygen sensor, Harry sleepily watching.   
  
“Let’s do the ring finger,” Louis said before singling the finger out and wiping it down with an alcohol wipe, prepping the monitor as it dried.   
  
“Quick prick baby,” Louis warned as he primed the lancer and pressed it on Harry’s finger, Harry hissing as his finger was pricked.   
  
“Sorry baby, I know it hurts,” Louis said as he cleaned the wound and squeezed out some blood, holding the monitor to it and letting it suck up Harry’s blood.   
  
“I’m sorry baby, I know that hurt, I think I got a spot I already did. I’ll get you a bandaid for it, okay? Make it feel all better,” Louis told Harry as he put the monitor down and grabbed a Kleenex for Harry who had started bleeding down his finger, holding it over the incision point.   
  
“Daddy it’s owie,” Harry whined as he was tended to, Louis checking the monitor at the same time.   
  
“I know baby, it won’t be in a minute,” Louis said, pulling a bandaid out of the kit and awkwardly opening it, taking the Kleenex off Harry’s finger and cleaning it with the alcohol wipe one last time before placing the bandaid over it, wrapping Harry’s finger in it.   
  
“There you go love, all good to go,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to the bandaid before tucking Harry’s hand back into his mitten, velcroing it shut. Harry mildly whined as Louis recorded his number and tided up, leaving the monitor on the nightstand.   
  
“Inhalers and then you can have your bottle,” Louis told Harry as he pulled out his inhalers, helping Harry take them.   
  
“Good boy love,” Louis said as Harry finished coughing, starting to get annoyed by everything they had to do.   
  
“I know, I know it’s frustrating,” Louis said as Harry pouted and frowned, “it’s bottle time though, you like your bottle.”   
  
“I want Honey,” Harry complained, Louis placing a hand on his thigh.   
  
“Don’t be rude, manners please,” Louis said, Harry huffing.   
  
“Can I please have Honey?” Harry reworded, Louis going and retrieving the toy from the rocking chair for him.   
  
“Here you go, you’re my good boy,” Louis said, shaking Harry’s bottle up for him.   
  
“How do you want your bottle love?” Louis asked, watching Harry cuddle Honey close to his chest.   
  
“Cuddle daddy,” Harry said, reaching out for Louis.   
  
“You wanna cuddle and drink love?” Louis asked, Harry nodding and Louis going to the other side of the bed, kneeling onto it. He grabbed the duvet from the end of the bed before positioning himself beside Harry, pulling the duvet over both of them.   
  
“You okay baby?” Louis said as he slid his arm under Harry’s neck and head, positioning him so he could drink easier while laying down. Harry nodded as he took his bottle, protein powder and soy milk flooding his mouth.   
  
“Relax baby, I know you’re tired, I am too,” Louis said pressing kisses to Harry’s frown, getting him to relax down from his frustration.   
  
“Shhhh,” Louis cooed as Harry wouldn’t settle, huffing from behind his bottle, a stray hand coming up and pushing on Louis’ chest a bit.   
  
“It’s okay, you’re fine baby,” Louis said as rested the bottle on his neck and took Harry’s hand, rubbing it through his mitten as he placed it back down on Harry’s chest.   
  
“You’re almost done baby, it’s all okay,” Louis said, knowing that Harry was struggling in his head, not liking the idea of sleeping when that’s where all the monsters live.   
  
“Daddy, Daddy please,” Harry begged as soon as he was finished his bottle, tired and stressed out about needing a nap already.   
  
“Shhhh baby, it’s okay,” Louis interrupted, leaning up on his elbow beside Harry, rubbing the back of his fingers on Harry’s available cheek.   
  
“Daddy they’re scary,” Harry said.   
  
“I know, they’re awful, I hate them too baby,” Louis said, wishing he could take Harry’s night terrors away again.   
  
“Easy love,” Louis said as Harry tried to get his arms around Louis’ neck, wanting to pull Louis down on top of himself.   
  
“I’m just going to put your bottle away and get you something, okay? I’ll be two seconds,” Louis said, slipping out of Harry’s hold and off the bed, taking the empty bottle to the closet and putting it away. He searched through the dresser for one of Harry’s swaddle blankets afterwards, pulling out the soft material.   
  
“Look what I have love, this is always nice, isn’t it?” Louis said as he went back to Harry, holding the blanket up so he could see it. Harry moaned in recognition, really getting too tired to protest.   
  
“Yeah, you’ll like it,” Louis said as he pulled the duvet off of Harry and put a knee on the bed.    
  
“I’ll help you, it’s okay,” Louis said as he sorted which way the blanket went before folding it in half beside Harry. He helped Harry sit up slowly, keeping a hand on him as he unfolded the blanket out behind him, resting Harry back on the material.   
  
“Good boy love,” Louis said, Harry breathing heavy from his sore muscles.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry half whined as Louis took his one arm and positioned it across his chest, making sure the blanket was over his shoulder before pulling the first arm piece over Harry’s body, tucking it under Harry’s other arm.   
  
“Yes love?” Louis asked, manoeuvring Harry’s other arm across his first one, pulling the second piece of blanket taught over Harry, velcroing him into it.   
  
“Did you want to ask something baby?” Louis asked when Harry didn’t say anything more, Louis looking up to see him with his eyes half closed, watching Louis sausage his body into the blanket.   
  
“Soothie?” Harry quietly said, the tight feeling of being swaddled making him calm down.   
  
“I’ll get your soothie in a minute, let me just do this bottom part,” Louis said as he pulled the bottom piece of the blanket out from under Harry, pulling it inbetween Harry’s legs before folding it up, Harry’s brain short-circuiting at the pressure placed over his groin, the material velcroed around to his back on one side, before being pulled tight over him and velcroed down to his other side. It was bulky and warm and soft around him, his body limp on the mattress as Louis covered him up in the duvet again.   
  
“Sleep honey, have sweet dreams,” Louis said as he got Harry’s soother and placed it between his limp lips, a kiss left on Harry’s forehead before he was out.   
  
“Sometimes just a little blanket will do wonders,” Louis said to himself as he yawned, too tired himself to shower and change into clean clothes, crashing under the duvet beside Harry before he knew it.   
  
—  
  
“Hi baby,” Louis whispered to a groggy Harry, slowly waking him up after letting him sleep till lunch, Louis waking up and getting a shower in a few hours earlier.   
  
Harry felt foggy and all bundled up still, legs having been placed up on a couple pillows so the stress on his back would be relieved some. He was still in his blankets and onesie though, comfortable in his cocoon.   
  
“You cozy in there love? My little sausage?” Louis played as he felt inside of Harry’s onesie, Harry’s skin warm to the touch. Harry let out a giggle from behind his soother, scrunching his shoulder up as much as he could.   
  
“It’s time to get up for a little while though, okay? You can be back in your blanket tonight though if you like, or you can have a different one too,” Louis said, knowing that Harry needed some sort of movement during the day, even if he was just sitting up and awake then his night would be easier.   
  
Harry whined from behind his soother as Louis pulled the duvet back and got to Harry’s blanket, pulling on the Velcro around his hips. He pulled the fabric down before going for the top piece of material over Harry’s arms, releasing him slowly and helping him stretch his arms out after having them being wrapped up for so long.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
—  
  
DAY 5  
  
  
  
  
—  
  
DAY 6  
  
“There can only be a few, he can only tolerate so much when he’s down,” Louis said as he spoke to Dr. Gray at the door, Harry still asleep behind him. Sure their exit had already been planned out, but Louis needed this to be quiet, needed Harry to feel safe and calm as they got to go home.   
  
“Of course, I’ll be doing most of it, no worries,” Dr. Gray assured, Louis letting him and a nurse in, both of them staying quiet as Louis knelt on the bed.   
  
“Good morning baby,” Louis said as he roused Harry a bit, collecting him in his arms.   
  
“Dr. Gray is just going to touch you a little bit, okay? You can close your eyes and keep sleeping if you want, it won’t hurt at all,” Louis said as Harry sleepily looked up at him, his nighttime melatonin still in his system. Louis pushed the covers down some and nodded to Dr. Gray and his nurse, both of them coming over.   
  
Louis held Harry close as Dr. Gray pulled his monitors off his back, buttons being pushed that Louis knew nothing about, nor cared to know about. Eventually cords were being pulled out from them and they were passed to the nurse, Dr. Gray starting to work at taking Harry’s wires off from his pads.   
  
“Shh, you’re okay,” Louis said as Harry stirred a bit at the unfamiliar touch, but stayed still for Dr. Gray to work.   
  
“How about if we get all this off first, hmm?” Dr. Gray said as he came around to the other side of the bed, smiling at Harry’s sleepy eyes before touching a chin pad, beginning to gently pull it off.   
  
“Op, I’m sorry, I know it’s a little owie,” Dr. Gray said as Harry grimaced and cuddled into Louis a little more.   
  
“Maybe we’ll soak them with a cloth a bit,” Dr. Gray said to his nurse, reaching up and looking at the pads in Harry’s hair.   
  
“These ones shouldn’t be so bad, might just pull on your hair a little,” Dr. Gray said, pulling the tape and pads off from Harry’s scalp.   
  
“Yeah, you’re good,” Louis whispered to Harry as he was passed a warm facecloth, pressing it against Harry’s chin.   
  
Harry dosed as he was disconnected, easily being moved to get to his other side, Louis moving the cloth around his face to soften the glue on his pads. Harry still tried to hide away as Dr. Gray got to his face, but the doctor had learned his evasion techniques over the months, scooting his hand under his head before he could squish his pads into Louis’ chest, hiding them away. Instead Harry had to try and squirm, but the pads were off fast enough that all Harry got out was a muffled hum.   
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty quick too,” Dr. Gray joked with Harry, who kept his scowl at him. Dr. Gray just smiled, putting the pads into a garbage bin.   
  
“I’m sure you’re you’ll be happier as soon as I get this plastic out of your nose, won’t you?” Dr. Gray said as he got out a wipe to dissolve the adhesive of Harry’s tape.   
  
“I’m going to try and not pull but it might here and there, okay? I’m sorry in advance,” Dr. Gray said as he started wiping an edge, Harry wincing as he tried to peel it a bit.   
  
“It’ll be better in a minute,” Louis said as Harry cuddled further into him, Dr. Gray following the movement and working patiently on the tape.   
  
“Sorry, I know it’s pulling,” Dr. Gray apologized as he got part way through and Harry’s eyes started watering. He stayed still though, Dr. Gray eventually getting the tape off his cheek.   
  
“There we go, now we can just pull this down,” Dr. Gray said as he cautiously pulled Harry’s tube out, getting it out from behind his soother and letting it hang by the other piece of tape still stuck on Harry’s other cheek.   
  
“You’re so good, such a good boy love,” Louis praised and cuddled Harry, Dr. Gray giving them time as he prepped to get the other side off.   
  
Louis flipped Harry on his lap, giving Dr. Gray access to his other cheek, Harry beginning to get squirmy and impatient as he woke up more.   
  
“Shhhh stay still bubs,” Louis asked of him at one point, Harry jerking his head and making it harder. Louis pressed his head to his shoulder and kept him still with a hand on his temple. Dr. Gray worked as fast as he could, pulling the plastic tubing off of Harry as soon as he was done.   
  
“So good, you’re so good,” Louis said as he loved Harry up, kissing Harry’s forehead as Dr. Gray finished wiping Harry’s skin free of any residue.   
  
“I’m just going to have to take your diaper off for a bit, okay? It won’t hurt at all,” Dr. Gray said as he got a pair of gloves on, Louis repositioning Harry, laying him down on the mattress, his head on one of Louis’ thighs. Harry whined as his diaper was opened, Louis reaching down and grabbing Harry’s thighs to fold him up a bit, to stop him from kicking out.   
  
“You’re fine,” Louis assured Harry as Dr. Gray disconnected his pads and undid the rings around him, Harry squirming as he was wrapped back in his diaper.   
  
“See, wasn’t so bad,” Louis said, getting Harry back into his arms, even as he fidgeted.   
  
“I’m going to set a bath for you two, I’ll come back to get you,” Dr. Gray told Louis, the nurse already heading to the bathroom with the special soap that should clean Harry’s pads off easier.   
  
“Did you hear that? Gunna have a bath baby,” Louis said as Harry turned and snuggled into Louis’ neck, his soother bopping on Louis’ collarbone. Louis cuddled him in tight, till Dr. Gray was inviting them into the bathroom, the bathtub full of blue water.   
  
“So you can both hop in if you like, we’ll let you soak for fifteen minutes and then hopefully they should be soft enough to come off without hurting too much,” Dr. Gray told Louis as he rocked Harry in his arms.   
  
“Okay, thank you,” Louis said, Dr. Gray leaving with a smile, the door left ajar as Louis got Harry’s diaper off and set him into the warm water.   
  
“It’s blue daddy,” Harry said, looking up at Louis, cheeks left irritated and red, almost bringing the green out in his eyes.   
  
“I know baby, it has to be blue,” Louis said as he stripped out of his clothing, dipping into the water and slipping behind Harry.   
  
“Our baths usually pink,” Harry said, running his hands through the water as Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, it just has to be blue for today, we can have a pink one next time,” Louis said, feeling Harry breathe under his fingertips.   
  
“Can we have bubbles?” Harry asked next.   
  
“Next time yeah, it has to stay like this for today,” Louis said, watching Harry pout out his soother.   
  
“Why?” Harry finally outright asked, Louis chuckling and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before leaning back and pressing his hands into Harry’s shoulders.   
  
“Because we’re going to take these pads off and they’re a bit sticky, the blue stuff helps make them less sticky,” Louis explained, Harry purring as he was massaged.   
  
“Mmm oh,” Harry replied with, hands dropping down as Louis pressed his thumbs into his spine, Harry melting at the touch.   
  
Fifteen minutes passed quickly, Louis coaxing Harry back into a sleepy state on his chest, Dr. Gray quietly knocking before poking his head in.   
  
“Hey, only me,” he said before stepping in, his usual white coat replaced with a green scrub top.   
  
“Hi,” Louis said, lightly adjusting Harry in his arms, Harry watching as Dr. Gray came closer and knelt beside the bathtub.   
  
“Mmm I was hoping this wouldn’t rash, but I think it might,” Dr. Gray said, looking at Harry’s cheeks where the tape had been. “We’ll put some cream on it afterwards, help soothe it a bit, I’m sure it’s a little warm and sore, hmm?”  
  
Dr. Gray held a hand against Harry’s cheek for a moment, feeling the warmth coming off his irritated skin.   
  
“For now, lets work on these pads,” Dr. Gray said, sinking his hands into the water and pulling Harry’s closest leg up a bit.   
  
“Let him do it,” Louis told Harry as he whined a bit, “you know he won’t hurt you.”   
  
Harry let Dr. Gray look at his pads before easily pulling the little ones on his foot off, tossing them into the garbage.   
  
“Now, the little ones will probably be easy, but some of the bigger ones might hurt a little, I just need you to relax okay?” Dr. Gray told Harry, beginning to peel off a bigger pad on his leg.   
  
“Owie,” Harry said part way through, his muscles jumping at his skin being pulled on.   
  
“I’m sorry, almost off,” Dr. Gray told Harry before popping the pad off, rinsing the reddened skin off with some bath water.   
  
He worked up Harry’s leg patiently, Louis cuddling him and trying to keep him still. Harry screeched and scrambled under the water as soon as Dr. Gray tried to peel the pad up from his inner thigh though, his skin delicate and sensitive there.   
  
“Baby, baby,” Louis said as he tried to keep Harry still, Harry’s breathing already starting to hitch in his throat. Harry ended up half turned into Louis, forehead crammed into Louis’ neck.    
  
“No, it hurt,” Harry said as he got worked up, Louis trying to calm him down.   
  
“We can always do it out of the bath as well,” Dr. Gray said as Harry tried to shift closer to Louis again, “we have a lot to go and it might be more comfortable for him.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Louis said, patting down the back of Harry’s head as he got a grasp on him, shushing him and he got up from the bath.   
  
“You gunna have a teary day love?” Louis cooed to Harry as he stepped out of the bath, Dr. Gray getting a towel and wrapping it around Harry’s shoulders before doing the same for Louis.   
  
“Thank you,” Louis said, “just gunna be at the bed.”   
  
“I know baby, I know it hurts,” Louis said as he dried Harry off first, wrapping him up in the towel and drying himself off, going to the closet and getting in some clothes, bringing a diaper for Harry.   
  
“No,” Harry said as he was being diapered, Louis looking up to see him looking at Dr. Gray, coming from the bathroom.   
  
“Sweetie, don’t be rude, you know he’s not bad,” Louis told Harry, who was squirming under Louis’ hands.   
  
“He makes owies,” Harry said, rubbing his hand on his cheek.   
  
“Don’t rub bubs,” Louis caught him, “and it’s going to be a little owie, but you have to have them taken off.”   
  
Louis could hear Dr. Gray asking for supplies at the door, Harry whining as he returned with a little tray, placing it on the nightstand.   
  
“Harry, stop,” Louis said as Harry rolled over on the mattress and tried to scoot away, Louis grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up, Harry screaming from behind his soother.   
  
“Harry, you’re going to stop. Don’t cause a fuss, behave,” Louis told Harry as he got him in his arms, Harry’s eyes already wet, but dilating from the tone in Louis’ voice. Louis could see Harry trying to figure out what to do, eventually laying his head down on Louis’ shoulder, body starting to relax.   
  
“There we go, you’re a good boy,” Louis said, laying Harry back on the mattress in front of Dr. Gray.   
  
“I’m going to give him some medication, it won’t completely take the pain away, but it’ll subside it quite a bit,” Dr. Gray said, softly turning Harry’s arm over and peeling the tape off of his IV line. He was gentle as he flushed it out and connected the syringe of medication, giving Harry a little bit of it. Harry immediately felt it hit his system, looking up at Dr. Gray as he taped the syringe down against his arm.   
  
“If it’s still really owie you let me know and you can have a little more, okay?” Dr. Gray said to him, smiling down to him. Harry felt a little numb as he got drowsier, moved to get back to his legs.   
  
“Yeah, that stuff works quite well,” Dr. Gray said as he got out a wipe and began working on Harry’s pads again, Harry’s thigh falling open and the pad being removed with much less complaining from Harry.   
  
“You sleepy baby?” Louis asked Harry as he knelt on the other side of the bed, getting on his side to lay next to him. Harry hummed, Louis letting him cuddle in against him. Harry wasn’t fully drugged, only dosing against Louis as his pads were slowly worked off his body, making him twitch in pain here and there.   
  
“We’re almost done,” Dr. Gray said, “just going to pop you on your side.”   
  
Harry whimpered as Dr. Gray took his hips and turned him, letting him cuddle a leg and arm around Louis, cleaning the pads off Harry’s back.   
  
“I’m just going to move you’re diaper a little bit, okay?” Dr. Gray said as he put on a pair of gloves, reaching and pulling one side of Harry’s tabs off before pulling his diaper down.   
  
“Sorry, I know it’s a bad spot,” Dr. Gray said as he started peeling Harry’s pad off his bum, making Harry jolt and whine in pain.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry whined out to Louis, who consoled him and rubbed his back.   
  
“Do you want some more medication baby? If it hurts really bad you can have some more,” Louis asked Harry, who shook his head no.   
  
“Are you sure love? It’s okay if you do,” Louis asked again, Harry crying out at another pull, his body beginning to shake.   
  
“Let’s have a little more, it’s okay,” Louis said as Dr. Gray stopped and let Harry settle for a moment before finding Harry’s syringe and pressing it a bit more, Harry hiccuping a bit as the medication settled in his body.   
  
“I know, it’s hard to have something stick for a week in a wet environment and still come off easily,” Dr. Gray said, rubbing Harry’s low back a bit. Louis kept him tight to his chest as Dr. Gray went back to his bum, Harry’s breath hitching as the pad was pulled on again.   
  
“Sorry, I know that pulled,” Dr. Gray said as Harry jerked from a pull on the pad, Dr. Gray halting his movements and looking to his nurse.   
  
“I think we might have to do this a little differently, it’s not coming off cleanly,” Dr. Gray said, the nurse asking him some sort of weird medical question. Louis looked between them until the nurse was leaving, Dr. Gray looking at Louis and motioning for him to lean closer, Louis following the instruction.   
  
“So we’re just running into some skin tearing, and I’d rather him not feel that so I think freezing him would be the best bet, I know it sounds bad but I want him comfortable and not jerking on it himself when I pull,” Dr. Gray explained, Louis humming at the information.   
  
“Okay, whatever you think is best, if it makes it easier than that’s great,” Louis said, knowing that Harry would scream through having his skin tear if he could feel it.   
  
“Okay, perfect,” Dr. Gray said as two nurses came back, the original one with another tray. Louis watched as they got prepped, Harry quietly crying beneath them, the medication in him keeping him calm.   
  
“Hey, we’re just going to have to move you a bit okay Harry? You’re fine though,” Dr. Gray spoke to Harry as the nurses knelt on the bed, getting two pillows stacked beside Harry’s hips. Louis stayed at Harry’s head as he was lifted, hips placed up on the pillows, bum up in the air. Harry groaned at the movement, Louis cooing to him and helping him sort his head and arms into a comfortable position.   
  
Dr. Gray talked Harry through what he was feeling as his diaper was taken off and he was looked at, Dr. Gray and his nurses discussing Harry.   
  
“Just a little cold,” Dr. Gray warned before smoothing a gel onto Harry’s bum, Harry jerking at it.   
  
“That might feel a little weird in a minute,” Dr. Gray said to Harry as he finished, taking his gloves off and getting a fresh pair while speaking to a nurse.   
  
“Hey, can I just tuck this in your nose?” the nurse said a minute later, having readied an oxygen supply for Harry, gently tucking the tubes into Harry’s nose and getting it around his ears as he tried to get away, Louis tutting at him and settling him back down. Louis was passed Harry’s emergency inhaler as well, everyone knowing that Harry would probably upset in a minute.   
  
“Okay,” Dr. Gray finally announced to the room, “I’m going to need you to be as still as you can be Harry, you’re going to feel some pinches but it’s all okay and it’ll make you nice and comfortable.”   
  
The nurses took hold of Harry’s thighs and back as Dr. Gray readied his first needle, Harry screaming out as it was pushed into his skin.   
  
“Shhhh you’re alright baby,” Louis said as he rubbed circles on Harry’s shoulders, Harry shaking beneath his touch but staying still nonetheless. He was a crying mess by the time the first two pads were frozen, Dr. Gray getting a fresh needle for his last two.   
  
“We’re halfway through Harry, just a little bit more,” Dr. Gray said before pressing the needle right beside Harry’s hole, Harry sobbing out and screaming at the pain, thighs tensing under the nurses hands.   
  
“You’re so good, almost there baby, almost done,” Louis soothed Harry as Dr. Gray prepared for the pad that was nestled behind Harry’s balls.   
  
“Just a little pinch,” Harry was warned before the needle was in his taint, the pain radiating down his legs and making him shake harder, Dr. Gray working quickly to freeze all around the pad.   
  
“All done, you can move now,” Dr. Gray declared a minute later, Harry immediately wanting in Louis’ arms, the nurses helping get him up and onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis talked to him as he cried, sobbing into Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“You were so good, such a good boy love,” Louis said, rocking Harry in his arms as the nurses tided up their small mess.   
  
“Hey, I’m just going to have a check on your vitals,” Dr. Gray said, rubbing Harry’s back before softly taking his arm and putting it straight, Harry too upset to care as he was hooked back up to a blood pressure cuff and oxygen sensor, Dr. Gray pressing his stethoscope to Harry’s elbow as he watched Harry’s numbers on the screen.    
  
“You’re okay, I’m just gunna have a listen,” Dr. Gray said as he moved, making Harry startle in Louis’ arms. Dr. Gray wiggled his way to Harry’s chest, listening to him breathe.   
  
“You’re good, just wanted to make sure,” Dr. Gray said as he finished, “I’m going to leave this stuff on you for a bit though, okay? Just so we know that you’re not struggling.”   
  
“Yeah, I know, I just peeled these off didn’t I?” Dr. Gray said as he was handed a new pad, Harry whining as it was stuck onto his chest.   
  
“These ones aren’t as sticky, I promise, I just can’t keep my ears on you the whole time,” Dr. Gray said, two more pads stuck onto Harry’s chest and plugged into the monitor.   
  
“There we are, I’m sorry I’m so annoying,” Dr. Gray said, rubbing Harry’s back as he continued to cry on Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“Sorry,” Dr. Gray said as he made eye contact with Louis.   
  
“Don’t be sorry, thank you for looking after him so well,” Louis said, adjusting Harry in his arms a bit, looking to the monitor.   
  
“Is he okay?” Louis asked.   
  
“Yeah, his blood pressure and pulse are high, but steady,” Dr. Gray explained, “and it’s good to know his oxygen level if it decides to dip.”   
  
“M-my bu-um feels funny da-daddy,” Harry stuttered out, Louis cooing at him.   
  
“I know, it’s going to feel a little weird for a bit, but you’re okay,” Louis said, watching as Harry sat up in his arms and looked around the room.   
  
“You okay?” Dr. Gray asked as Harry seemed to waver, looking at him with unfocused eyes. Dr. Gray grabbed his arm as he leaned over and threw up without warning, Louis hanging onto his hips as throw up landed all over the floor.   
  
“I’ll take that as not okay,” Dr. Gray said, a nurse appearing from nowhere with a pan and a cloth, wiping up Harry’s mouth.   
  
“It’s probably the pain med,” Dr. Gray said as Harry clung onto Louis’ neck with one hand and onto Dr. Grays lab coat with the other.   
  
“Think so?” Louis asked.   
  
“Yeah, he’s used to feeling sedation but pain relievers work differently and it’s not uncommon to feel dizzy and nauseous on them,” Dr. Gray said, watching Harry wobble.   
  
“I never give him much sedation either so two doses of pain med is probably overwhelming,” Dr. Gray finished.   
  
“Let’s get you down on the bed, it’ll probably be a little more comfortable,” Dr. Gray said, helping get Harry back down to the mattress, placed on his side and the duvet thrown over his torso.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry quietly whined out.   
  
“I know, I’m right here baby, just close your eyes and relax, don’t try and fight the medication,” Louis said, crouching down and rubbing Harry’s back.   
  
“I’m just going to work on his pads,” Dr. Gray quietly said to Louis, “if you think he needs gravol or anything let me know.”  
  
“Okay, thank you,” Louis said, keeping his attention on a whimpering Harry.   
  
“You’re okay, relax baby, just let it all go,” Louis said, Harry’s fight fading fast in Louis’ care.   
  
“That’s it, just sleep love,” Louis said as Harry started to sag, his eyes flicking around the room though.   
  
“What is it baby?” Louis asked, stroking back Harry’s hair.   
  
“Butterflies,” Harry responded, Louis frowning.   
  
“Can you see butterflies Harry?” Dr. Gray asked, halfway through taking a pad off.   
  
“Mhmm,” Harry said.   
  
“At least it’s a pleasant hallucination,” Dr. Gray said, looking to Louis, “sorry, I didn’t know he would react so strongly, if you’re more comfortable with him sleeping it off here a little bit you can.”   
  
“Yeah, maybe just in case,” Louis said, looking down to see Harry dosing, seeming to have calmed down from his nausea and freezing.   
  
“Perfectly fine, almost got these pads off,” Dr. Gray said, working carefully on Harry’s bum before finally getting the final pad off, tossing it away.   
  
“Finally all done, the freezing should wear off over the day, and the bits of tearing should heal up with the use of some diaper cream over the next couple of days,” Dr. Gray said, creaming up Harry’s bum himself and tossing away his gloves.   
  
“I’m just going to do a quick physical, you can sleep if you like, I’ll be gentle,” Dr. Gray said, getting Harry to roll onto his back with Louis’ help, Harry limp with sleep.   
  
“You’re so, so good,” Louis praised as Harry was all checked out, covered up in the blankets as he was finished with.   
  
“Let’s get this line flushed out,” Dr. Gray said, taking the pain medication out of Harry’s IV and flushing out the line before taping it back down.   
  
“I have to do your blood work and get a urine sample, okay? Then I’ll leave you to sleep off that pain med,” Dr. Gray said as Harry lazily made eye contact with him.   
  
Harry was quiet as a fresh catheter was put in him and connected to a small cup, a tube traced out from under his blanket, cup placed on top of his thigh in the fluffy material. His arm was worked on next, Louis turning his head away and cuddling him as his elbow was pricked and a few viles of blood taken from him, a bandaid left across his skin.   
  
“There we go,” Dr. Gray said as he tucked Harry’s arm back under the covers, watching the urine cup fill as he labelled the viles.   
  
“Daddy, I don’t,” Harry half-heartedly whined, scrunching his nose as he squirmed in bed.   
  
“Don’t what baby?” Louis tenderly asked, knowing Harry was delirious.   
  
“‘M tired,” Harry said as he snuck an arm out of his blanket, rubbing at his eye before frowning down at the tube and cup laying on his thigh, done with being attached to wires and pads and tubes.   
  
“I don’t wanna”  
  
“Shhhh, you’re just tired,” Louis cut Harry off, Harry dramatically letting his arm fall on top of the duvet, his monitor beeping in protest.   
  
“Quiet baby, you’re almost done,” Louis said, watching as Dr. Gray checked Harry’s cup before deeming it enough, undoing his tubing.   
  
“I’m going to pull your catheter, but the rest has to stay for a little,” Dr. Gray told Harry, making him whine.   
  
“I know, I woke you up made you not feel well, I’m sorry about that,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled Harry’s catheter out.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry whined out again, his other hand sneaking out and reaching for Louis.   
  
“I think you should stay in bed baby, but I can come cuddle you,” Louis said, walking around the bed as Harry was diapered by Dr. Gray. Harry grimaced as Louis knelt on the bed, the world spinning from the movement.   
  
“I’m sorry baby, I know you’re dizzy,” Louis cooed, laying down beside Harry as gently as he could, combing his hair back.   
  
“My head hurts,” Harry said, Louis feeling bad for him.   
  
“You’re going to feel a little sick for a bit, it’s just the pain med though, it’ll subside,” Dr. Gray said, taking Harry’s floppy wrists and tucking them back under the blanket.   
  
“Try and sleep, it should start to fade in a few hours,” Dr. Gray said, smiling down to Harry in sympathy.   
  
“Do you need anything?” Dr. Gray asked as Harry pouted.   
  
“Can I have my soothie?” Harry asked, Louis not being able to contain his smile as he played with Harry’s curls.   
  
“Of course you can,” Dr. Gray said, locating the piece of plastic on the nightstand and popping it into Harry’s mouth.   
  
“Better?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry nodding, eyes trailing across the ceiling.   
  
“Sleep baby, it’s what you need,” Louis said, trying to coax Harry, “shut your eyes love.”   
  
Harry turned his head to Louis as he spoke, Louis brushing his fingers across Harry’s cheek and down his neck, Harry slowly falling into the feeling.   
  
“There you are,” Louis whispered, seeing Harry’s eyes finally starting to droop, teetering on the edge of sleep. His eyes finally shut a minute later, his breathing getting deeper as he gently fell asleep.   
  
Louis let him be after making sure he was fully out, quietly sliding off the bed.   
  
“Sorry that wasn’t as smooth as I’m sure you wanted it to be,” Dr. Gray said to Louis.   
  
“That’s okay, it happens. It can’t all go the way we planned,” Louis said, knowing that Harry would’ve been in pain without medication, and he would rather have him slightly delirious than screaming in pain.   
  
“I’m just glad he wasn’t in pain,” Louis said simply, smiling to the doctor.   
  
“Of course, his bum might be a little tender for a while, once everything clears out of his body, but he should be fine in a week or so,” Dr. Gray said, “and I just have to grab a cream for that rash, you can use it until the rash is gone.”   
  
“I’ll do that and his discharge papers while he’s sleeping, I don’t know if you’d like to pack anything now, but feel free to,” Dr. Gray said, Louis nodding as he walked away.   
  
Louis sat in the rocking chair and watched Harry for a moment, looking at how peaceful he had become in his sleep, body finally relaxing. Louis let himself rock in the chair, smiling as he thought about how brave Harry was to do this, letting his most vulnerable side show to a room full of doctors and students, right down to a full on night terror that he hasn’t experienced in years. Harry was overwhelmingly amazing, and Louis got to witness it all.   
  
Louis wiped the stray tear that escaped from his eye before sighing and relaxing his shoulders, the stress and build-up of the study fading, because they made it. They did it and it was finally over. It felt a little bit like the end of a long tour, and that’s why Louis blames it when he falls asleep right there, rocking himself to sleep in the chair.   
  
—  
  
Louis frowned as he felt someone rubbing his forearm, gently woken up from his peaceful sleep.   
  
“Hey, it’s been a few hours, I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep the day away,” Dr. Gray said, Louis a little slow in his foggy brain.   
  
“Okay,” Louis replied, opening his eyes and registering that he had been covered in a blanket and that Dr. Gray was smiling at him.   
  
“Harry woke up a little bit ago, he’s still groggy but isn’t so out of it. I’ve taken him off his monitor and oxygen and taken his IV out, he can have a good soak in a bath at home and his chest pads should come off no problem,” Dr. Gray said, Louis just keeping up with the information.   
  
“His discharge papers are all finished up as well, you’re free to go whenever you like,” Dr. Gray finished.   
  
“And how long did I sleep for?” Louis said with a chuckle, pushing his blanket down into his lap and rubbing his face.   
  
“Just a couple hours, I’m sure you’ll welcome sleeping a bit more at home as well,” Dr. Gray said through a smile, leaving Louis’ side to go back with the other doctors.   
  
Louis ruffled his hair before shaking his head to wake up a bit, discarding the blanket on the chair as he stood and checked on Harry.   
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said as he slid his hand up Harry’s bare back, his body splayed across the bed with the duvet cuddled under him, his upper half uncovered while his legs were still covered up. Harry moaned as he was disturbed, still wanting to sleep.   
  
“I’m going to grab you some clothes and then you can sleep more in the car, okay?” Louis said, Harry humming in reply.   
  
Louis stretched his arms up and yawned as he went in the closet and grabbed Harry a pull over hoodie, a pair of track pants and two fuzzy socks, heading back to Harry.   
  
“Just me baby,” Louis warned as he uncovered Harry’s legs and maneuvered him to get his track pants on, Harry sleepily lifting his legs and hips for Louis. His feet were lifted one by one, covered in the warm socks.   
  
“Let’s sit up love,” Louis coaxed, Harry groaning as he was helped to flip over and sit up, holding his arms up so Louis could get his hoodie over his head.   
  
“There we go, I’m just going to pack a couple things and then we can go,” Louis said, letting Harry relax back in the pillows as he went and grabbed his backpack, picking up a few things that did need to come home with them. He zipped it up and put it on before going back to Harry, searching out Honey in the blankets.   
  
“Yeah, you hold Honey baby,” Louis said as Harry reached out for the toy, Louis passing her to him. Harry was easily lifted into Louis’ arms, a kiss pressed to his bare temple as they headed for the door.   
  
“Hi,” Dr. Gray said as Louis stood just outside the door, trying to not think about the fact that a bunch of people were currently dissecting Harry’s readings, right beside them.   
  
“Hi,” Louis returned as he felt Harry lay his head down on his shoulder.   
  
“He looks all ready to go,” Dr. Gray said, Louis smiling.   
  
“Still sleepy, he’ll probably be out in no time again,” Louis said, a hand rubbing Harry’s back.   
  
“I would hope so, if anything changes don’t hesitate to call. He might be a little nauseated still but should be okay,” Dr. Gray said, looking down to the desk.   
  
“This is the cream for his rash, I did sneak a little on while he was sleeping but he can have more tonight, and these are his discharge papers,” Dr. Gray said, passing Louis the items.   
  
“Thank you, for everything,” Louis said.   
  
“I believe you deserve the thank you, everything came out really well and we wouldn’t have had anything if you had said no, thank you for all that you’ve done,” Dr. Gray said.   
  
“And thank you to you as well, you did really good,” Dr. Gray said to Harry, half asleep on Louis’ shoulder but smiling behind his soother.   
  
“I’ll see you in a few months, okay? Have a good rest inbetween,” Dr. Gray said, Louis giving a quiet goodbye before heading out into the hallway.   
  
“You’re so good, let’s get home love,” Louis said as he walked down the hall to outside, locating the Range Rover and pulling his keys out that he’d put in his pocket.   
  
Louis gingerly put Harry into the back seat, buckling him in and propping him on the pillows that he’d put there before they left, Harry all but melting into them. Louis shut his door and got in the front, looking back to see Harry asleep already, dead to the world as Louis drove home.   
  
—  
  
“Hey baby,” Louis said, hours later, Harry all tucked in the spare bedroom bed, Louis’ hand combing through his tangled hair.   
  
Louis was all soft clothing and fresh scents, having taken a long shower after he’d gotten Harry into bed.   
  
“Mmm daddy,” Harry mumbled out, loving the way his head was being scratched at.   
  
“It’s late but would you like to come with me and have a little bath?” Louis asked, Harry humming.   
  
“Okay,” Harry replied, voice laced with sleep as the duvet was taken off of him, his limbs cocooned in a separate blanket that Louis had wrapped him in. Harry sighed as he was picked up, melting into Louis as he was brought to the bathroom. Louis shut the door behind them and cradled Harry in his arms as he sat on the edge of the tub, reaching and turning the taps on, sticking the plug in afterwards.   
  
“Do you just want your favourite bath bombs love?” Louis asked, Harry barely awake in his grasp. Harry nodded and Louis searched through the basket before throwing Harry’s favourites in, the bath water turning a milky pink beneath his fingertips.   
  
“Gotta find you in here now,” Louis joked as he pulled on the edge of Harry’s cocoon, Harry’s dopey smile peeking through. Louis tugged on the blanket till Harry was uncovered, being maneuvered so Louis could pull the blanket out from underneath him.   
  
“Okay, shirt time bubs,” Louis said as he tugged Harry’s shirt up, Harry ducking his head as the fabric popped off, Louis working it off his arms afterwards.   
  
“Yeah, you’re good love,” Louis said as Harry cuddled into him, shifting so Louis could pull his pants off his bum and down his legs.   
  
Louis cut the water before stripping Harry of his diaper, tossing it away and picking Harry up bridal style, Harry hanging onto Louis’ neck as he was set down in the tub.   
  
“Feels good baby?” Louis asked, Harry sighing out at the feeling. Louis smiled down at him before getting a puff and lathering it in soap, Harry’s eyes closing as he scrubbed down his body.   
  
“Yeah, just gunna move you a little, you can keep your eyes shut love,” Louis whispered as he moved Harry, getting to his back, Harry resting his head on his shoulder, soft breaths falling on Louis’ neck.   
  
Louis rinsed out the puff and set it to the side before taking Harry’s neck in his hand, tilting his head back and pouring a cup of water over his hair, Harry humming at the feeling.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure that feels really good, doesn’t it?” Louis said, getting Harry to sit up and getting shampoo in his hands, rubbing into Harry’s scalp.   
  
“Uhhh daddy,” Harry all but moaned out, Louis chuckling at the reaction, seeing Harry drooling from behind his soother. Louis worked all through Harry’s hair, getting all of the residue from his pads out, rinsing out the suds before smoothing in conditioner, working out some tangles with his fingers.   
  
“I’m just gunna wash your face love,” Louis warned as he pumped cleanser into his palm, dipping his fingers into it before spreading it on Harry’s forehead.   
  
“I’m just gunna touch your rash, tell me if it hurts love,” Louis said, dotting some cleanser on the edge of Harry’s rash.   
  
“Mmm no daddy,” Harry grimaced, pulling away from Louis’ hand, “stingy.”  
  
“Is it stinging? Sorry bubs, I can work around it, let me wipe it off,” Louis said, rinsing his fingers in the bath water before tenderly wiping at Harry’s cheek, even as Harry pouted.   
  
“I know, it’s sensitive isn’t it?” Louis said as he smeared the rest of the cleanser across Harry’s chin and nose, being sure to not touch his rash.   
  
“Ya,” Harry replied, eyes watching as Louis readied a wet face cloth, scrubbing away the cleanser on his skin.   
  
“I’m just going to wipe it a bit, we’ll put some more cream on in a minute,” Louis said, dabbing at Harry’s rash even as he squirmed.   
  
“Almost done love,” Louis whispered as Harry whined out, legs clunking on the bottom of the tub. Louis finished quickly, rinsing the cloth out and hanging it on the edge of the tub.   
  
“Okay, teeth time love,” Louis said, standing up and getting Harry’s toothbrush, toothpaste and cup, fresh water from the tap ready for Harry. Louis knelt back down beside the tub, laying some toothpaste down on the bristles. Harry let his soother go when Louis asked for it, his mouth replaced with the taste of mint as Louis scrubbed his teeth.   
  
“Yeah, good boy,” Louis praised as Harry kept his mouth open for him, rinsing his mouth and spitting in the cup when he was asked. Harry was patient through his teeth flossing as well, eyes drooping as Louis wiggled the floss inbetween each of his teeth.   
  
“Okay, I just have to pull these pads off, hopefully they aren’t too sticky,” Louis said as he edged his fingers under a pad and pulled on it, the sticky glue dissolved and letting the pad come off easily. Louis grabbed the other ones as well, Harry dosing as he made sure no residue was left on Harry’s skin.   
  
“Are you ready to get out baby? Or do you want to stay a bit?” Louis asked as he threw away the pads and washed his hands.   
  
“Out please,” Harry replied, Louis smiling at him and giving him his soother back.   
  
“Okay, we’ll just rinse and get you all tucked in,” Louis said, “can you pull the plug for me?”   
  
Harry felt for the plug and pulled on it as Louis readied the showerhead, rinsing Harry’s hair out and his body off as the tub emptied.   
  
“Yeah, come here baby, you’re so good,” Louis praised as he got Harry a big fluffy towel and wrapped him in it, lifting him from the tub and into his arms. Harry was placed up on the countertop, sat with his back to the mirror as Louis got a smaller towel, running it through Harry’s hair.   
  
“Yeah, you’re sleepy I know,” Louis said as he saw Harry yawn, a hand gripping the corner of his towel saving his soother from falling out of his mouth. Harry gave a small smile and blinked his eyes at Louis, everything baby soft about him, quietly watching Louis click the diffuser onto the hair dryer, leaning forward and ducking his head as Louis turned it on and started drying his curls.   
  
“Just like when we first met,” Louis said as he finished, Harry looking up at him with his curls tight and everywhere, a giggle slipping from Harry’s mouth as Louis pushed his hair out of his eyes. Louis couldn’t help pressing some kisses on the edge of Harry’s soother, feeling Harry push back from behind the plastic.   
  
“Almost done little one,” Louis told Harry as he put away the hair dryer and got to Harry’s ears, Harry squirming his shoulders as each one was cleaned out. His cream was smoothed on his skin and rash to finish his head, Harry sighing in response.   
  
“Dip time love, legs up,” Louis said to Harry, helping him slide on the counter into a laying position, feet curling on the edge of the sink as Louis pulled out his supplies.   
  
“Yeah, just like that, good boy,” Louis praised, Harry helping lift his hips as Louis tucked his diaper underneath him, taking the lid off the diaper cream afterwards.   
  
“I need your knees up baby, just for a minute,” Louis instructed, helping Harry squish his knees to his chest.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry mildly whined as Louis got in his bum, smoothing the cream over his tender skin. Harry rested a foot on Louis’ shoulder at the feeling, toes curling on his tshirt.   
  
“I know, I know it feels all weird,” Louis said, tending to all of Harry’s sore spots before washing his hands off. He let Harry put his legs down, tucking him neatly into his diaper and doing the tabs up.   
  
“There we are, all done baby, all done,” Louis said as he scooped Harry up in his arms, Harry cuddling into him right away.   
  
Louis rubbed Harry’s back through the towel as they left the bathroom, Louis taking his time getting back to the bed, rocking Harry in his arms as he wandered forward.   
  
“Such a good boy,” Louis whispered as he laid Harry back in bed, taking the towel off of him and letting it fall to the floor. Harry hummed at the feeling of the duvet being tugged up to his chest, lazy fingers tracking the movement. Harry barely knew his eyes were shut until Louis spoke to him.   
  
“I just want to do your inhalers bubs, I’ve put your chamber on though, okay?” Louis warned Harry, Harry’s eyes peeking open as Louis pressed the medication over his nose and mouth, dispensing it and letting Harry breathe it in.   
  
Harry whined as the chamber was pulled away and switched for the second medication, trying to turn away from it.   
  
“I know, you can sleep after,” Louis said, Harry’s efforts not working as Louis pressed the mask to his face anyways, Harry coughing out as the medication cleared his lungs.   
  
“Good boy, almost done,” Louis said, Harry wanting to shake his head away, but Louis made sure he got his full dose, pulling the mask away and brushing Harry’s hair back as he continued coughing. Harry eventually settled, pushing himself on his side towards Louis, the hair scratches lulling him closer to sleep.   
  
“I’m just going to tidy up, sleep love,” Louis said, leaving Harry be as he picked up the towel and headed to the bathroom to clean up.   
  
Louis returned to a sleeping Harry, slipping in the covers behind him, kisses pressed to Harry’s neck before the covers were pulled up and the light switched off.   
  
—  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Harry was in a meltdown.   
  
A full on, wailing, screaming, meltdown.   
  
“Hi,” Louis said over him as Dr. Gray opened his door and poked his head out as Louis was carrying Harry down the hallway of the clinic once again, Harry’s final round of tests scheduled in for the next two days.   
  
“Worked up today, are we?” Dr. Gray said as he held the door open and let Louis in.   
  
“He’s been like this since last night, he only slept for about four hours and was on an absolute tear the rest of the time,” Louis said as he held Harry’s head to his chest, muffling his sobbing a bit.   
  
“Oh, Harry, such upset,” Dr. Gray said as he rubbed Harry’s back a bit, Harry continuing to cry out.   
  
“Well, we have some tests to do, so by the end of the day I’m sure we’ll be a little more tempered,” Dr. Gray said, moving back to his computer as Louis fished out Harry’s health card and passed it over, Harry’s hospital bracelet being printed out a minute later.   
  
“Harry, it’s not going to hurt you,” Louis said as Harry tried to scramble away from Dr. Grays touch on his hand, the doctor just nabbing his wrist before he could tuck it in between his chest and Louis’. Harry screamed at it and tried to pull away but the band was secured around him by skillful hands, letting him go as soon as possible.   
  
“You can’t be like that, he’s not going to hurt you, you need to behave,” Louis told Harry, not really sure if Harry heard him through his crying. Dr. Gray just smiled at Louis and shrugged a bit.   
  
“He’ll settle soon,” Dr. Gray said, “let’s get him into a bed.”   
  
Louis followed him into another room, a standard looking private hospital room, the bed near a window.   
  
“Hey, look at how nice it is out, the sun is out and everything,” Louis tried to show Harry out the window but Harry wanted none of it, hiding into Louis’ neck. Louis sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with Harry in his lap, Dr. Gray coming over with an IV kit in his hands.   
  
“Hey I’m just going to touch your hand a bit, okay? I just need you to be as still as you can,” Dr. Gray told Harry, who let out a hiccup as he looked at the doctor before shoving his head back into Louis’ neck. Louis felt Harry tense up as Dr. Gray took his hand and cleaned it off, Harry letting out a shrill scream and kicking his feet as the needle was pressed into his skin, Louis wincing and covering Harry’s mouth with his hand.   
  
“Okay, the high pitched screams are not okay Harry, seriously going to damage my hearing,” Louis told him as he fussed, Dr. Gray taping up his IV.   
  
“Would you like to do some medication?”   
  
“Yeah, he’s not going to let go of me when he’s like this,” Louis said, trying to grasp onto a wiggling Harry.   
  
“Okay, I still need him awake but, it’ll be better,” Dr. Gray said as he picked up a syringe, plugging it into Harry’s IV line and giving him some before flushing out the line again.   
  
“Stop doing that,” Harry trembled out as he felt the medication seep into him, struggling to hold himself together as he glared at Dr. Gray, Louis gently shushing him as he shook, trying so hard to keep his act up before breaking, crying into Louis’ shoulder as his body sagged, his system calming down and his cries quieting.   
  
“Sorry, I promise there’s no ill intent,” Dr. Gray said as Harry turned his head to him, his pupils blown out as the medication settled into his system.   
  
“You feel a bit calmer?” Louis asked Harry, rubbing his back. Harry hummed in response, clearly not totally happy, but easy enough to handle.   
  
“Okay, well, lets get in bed baby,” Louis said, standing up and turning around, Harry trying to grasp onto him but his fingers slipping, Louis holding his head as he was placed on the mattress.   
  
“I’m sleepy,” Harry said, looking surprised that the words came out. Louis chuckled at him, pulling the hem of his sweater and tshirt up to his chest.   
  
“I wonder why,” Louis said teasingly, helping Harry get his arms out of his shirts before popping it off his head. Harry frowned at him for a moment, not following.   
  
“It’s okay if you feel sleepy, it’s a good feeling,” Louis said to comfort him, his frown fading away as Louis went and began unzipping his boots.   
  
“Is he already cathed?” Dr. Gray asked as he went through some supplies.    
  
“Yeah, he’s had it for about two days,” Louis said, watching Harry squirm as Dr. Gray went to him and pulled out the band of his diaper, seeing what he had in.   
  
“Sorry, I just needed to know the size,” Dr. Gray told Harry before going back to the cabinets.   
  
Louis got Harry’s boots off and put them on the floor before getting his pants off, Harry left in only his diaper.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry whined as Louis folded his clothes up.   
  
“I know, I have your gown baby, right here,” Louis said as he picked Harry’s hospital gown up from the nightstand, Harry whining as his hands were threaded through and his body covered, just as Dr. Gray came with a tray.   
  
“It’s okay, nothing compared to last time,” Dr. Gray said as Harry fretted through being hooked up to a monitor, as well as a bag of fluids. His arm was wrapped in a blood pressure cuff and his index finger was pressed and velcroed into an oxygen sensor. Dr. Gray stood and watched his monitor for a minute before getting a thermometer and putting it in Harry’s ear.   
  
“You’re very good,” Dr. Gray said as the meter beeped and he took it out, reading the numbers on it, “I’m just going to touch a bit more.”   
  
Dr. Gray was gentle as he got under Harry’s gown with his stethoscope and hands, feeling his way along Harry’s body and listening, Harry staying still for him.   
  
“Okay, perfect,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled away and fixed Harry’s gown down, Harry still crying out.   
  
“I’m just going to give you a couple more bracelets, not going to hurt you,” Dr. Gray said as he took Harry’s wrist in his hands, looping the colour coded bracelets around his wrist as Harry cried, watching him.   
  
“You get a few of these, don’t you?” Dr. Gray said, “especially after that one tape allergy we found.”   
  
“Shhh, you’re okay baby,” Louis cooed as Harry blurted out a fresh batch of tears, Dr. Gray pulling his covers up over his legs.   
  
“I’m sorry, would you like to talk plan?” Dr. Gray said to Louis.   
  
“Don’t be sorry, he’s been like this all night, it’s not your fault. Anything and everything has been setting him off, I wish he would just sleep it off but it just doesn’t seem like I’m going to get my wish,” Louis said, resting his hands on the bed guard, “but yes, plan would be great.”   
  
“Let’s sit down,” Dr. Gray said, sensing the exasperation in Louis’ voice, knowing that Louis was probably running on less sleep than Harry, having to deal with Harry in all his antics.   
  
Dr. Gray came around the bed and got Louis to sit in a chair beside him, Harry quietly crying on the bed in front of them.   
  
“Okay, we’re basically going to run through all the tests we did when he was big, so we can compare. We’re going to start with the MRI, then we’ll go onto urology and //, and then wrap up with a colonoscopy tomorrow. Hopefully it all runs smoothly and you guys can get home,” Dr. Gray said, Louis nodding along.   
  
“Sounds good to me, I don’t know how much Harry will remember from when he was up, it might feel all new to him, I’m not sure,” Louis said, smiling to Harry as he looked over.   
  
“Might not be a bad thing if he doesn’t remember, he won’t anticipate so much,” Dr. Gray offered up, Louis pursing his lips at the thought.   
  
“True, it could work out,” Louis said, standing as Harry reached out for him, Louis soothing him.   
  
“I’m just going to call the MRI technician and we’ll get you down there,” Dr. Gray said as he stood as well.   
  
“Okay, thank you,” Louis said as Dr. Gray slid out of the room, Louis brushing some of Harry’s tears from his cheeks.   
  
“It’ll be okay, won’t hurt at all,” Louis told Harry, who looked as exhausted as Louis felt. Dr. Gray came back quickly, as well as a nurse who started putting the bed guards up.   
  
“We’re going to take him now, unfortunately you can’t come with, but if you sit in the waiting room I’ll come get you as soon as we’re done,” Dr. Gray said as quietly as he could to Louis, Harry distracted by his sheets being pulled up by a stranger.   
  
“Okay, I’m sorry in advance for, ya know, anything he’s about to pull,” Louis said, a little smirk crossing both of their faces.   
  
“I’m sure we’ll be able to keep him with us,” Dr. Gray said, Harry whining beside them.   
  
“Okay, I’ll just let him know,” Louis said, turning to Harry and crouching down to his face.   
  
“Baby, I have to go now, okay? They’re just going to do some tests and I’ll be here after, you’ll be okay,” Louis said in between kisses pressed to the corner of Harry’s mouth and his cheek.   
  
“Nooo,” Harry immediately whined, upsetting and trying to grab at Louis’ neck as he started sobbing out, “no, daddy, don’t leave me,” Harry sobbed out, Louis raking his hair back with his fingers and pressing kisses to his mouth to try and calm him.   
  
“You’ll be okay, you’ve done this before love, you’re perfectly fine,” Louis said, one last kiss pressed to Harry’s mouth before he pulled up, taking Harry’s hands off his neck and pressing them back to Harry’s chest.   
  
“It won’t be long baby,” Louis told Harry as he started sobbing out, screaming for Louis as he gathered Harry’s clothes from the chair and started towards the door, blinking back his own tears as he listened to Dr. Gray trying to soothe Harry with little success.   
  
The hallway was quiet as the door shut behind Louis, tears leaking down his cheeks as he listened to Harry scream on the other side, a particularly shrill scream making Louis wince before silence came from the room, Louis knowing that Harry had been given more medication, that his body was probably heaving on the bed, tears marking his skin as he cried instead of fighting. Louis chose that moment to walk away, wiping his own tears as he pushed the door to outside open, the crisp day wrapping around him as he headed out to the Range Rover, pulling his keys out and unlocking the doors, quietly pulling the back door open.   
  
“Good grief Harry,” Louis said as he saw the tangle of blankets and a few toys scattered across the back seat and floor, the car ride actually being one of Harry’s quieter moments, but still disastrous to the state of the vehicle. Louis sighed as he placed Harry’s clothes down on the one open space of back seat.   
  
“Did we bring half the bed with us?” Louis asked himself as he started pulling blankets out and folding them, finally unearthing the backpack he came for by the third blanket. He pulled it out and placed it by his feet before continuing to tidy the back of the Range Rover, eventually having a stack of blankets and toys, Harry’s pillow leaned up against it so he could just lay on it if he liked.   
  
Louis pulled one of Harry’s favourite blankets and Honey out as he put on the backpack, knowing that Harry would probably like to have them. He then locked up the Range Rover and headed back inside, finding the waiting room and taking a seat.   
  
-  
  
Louis was startled awake by a nurse half an hour later, immediately apologizing to her for some reason.   
  
“It’s okay, Harry’s just back in his room now, if you’d like to go over,” she said with a giggle, Louis thanking her and gathering his stuff, wiping his eyes as he walked back to Harry.   
  
“Hey baby, just me,” Louis said, Harry opening his eyes as he heard Louis.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry said softly, clearly more medicated than before, turned on his side with a pillow between his arms, tear stains all over his face.   
  
“Hi baby, how’d it go love?” Louis said as he knelt down and looked Harry in the eyes, brushing a hand across Harry’s face and through his hair. Harry’s eyes crossed at the touch, Louis smiling at him and standing up, pressing a kiss to his temple.   
  
“I brought you a few things,” Louis said, holding Honey and Harry’s blanket up for him to see.   
  
“Those are mine,” Harry whispered out, on the verge of sleep as his eyes lazily scanned his toys.   
  
“Yeah they are, would you like to cuddle them?” Louis asked, Harry humming and trying to push the pillow he had away as best he could to replace it with the toys. Louis helped him lift his arm and get the pillow out, placing it at the end of the bed and then tucking his toys into his arms, Harry humming and rubbing his face on his blanket a bit.   
  
“It’s soft, isn’t it? I know you love that one,” Louis said, tucking Harry’s covers back up around his shoulders. Louis let Harry drift off before settling himself into the chair, dosing in the quiet.   
  
Louis opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps though, Dr. Gray quietly entering the room and smiling at Louis.   
  
“Hi, sorry to wake you,” he said, standing next to Harry’s bed and reading his numbers.   
  
“It’s okay, wasn’t really sleeping yet,” Louis replied, watching as Dr. Gray took Harry’s temperature, Harry barely flinching at the feeling, “how’d it go?”   
  
“Fairly well, he only tried to escape twice, somehow we got enough medication in him for him to calm down, but still kept him awake to do the scans. He did quite well by the end, even let a nurse get a clean diaper on him,” Dr. Gray said, pressing a couple buttons on Harry’s monitor.   
  
“That’s good, I’m glad,” Louis said, knowing that Harry was much more of a handful than he was being told, but was still thankful that Harry had gone through the scans, never having to do them again.   
  
“Yeah, we’re just prepping for his next tests,” Dr. Gray said, “you can come for those.”  
  
“Okay,” Louis replied, looking over as a nurse slid through the door, smiling at him.   
  
“We’re good to go,” she told Dr. Gray, helping unlock the bed as Dr. Gray told Louis to follow.   
  
Louis felt out of place as they entered another room, equipment prepared for Harry.   
  
“Come sit, we’ll be a while in here,” a nurse said, giving Louis a chair facing Harry, who looked sleepy but was holding his eyes open.   
  
“Hey baby,” Louis said, brushing Harry’s hair back from his face.   
  
“We awake?” Dr. Gray asked, standing beside Louis’ chair, smiling down at Harry, who gave a dopey blink but held his eyes open.   
  
“I’m gunna be touching you for a while okay? I’m going to have to take your diaper and cath for a little but you’ll have them back in a bit, daddy’s going to be right here the whole time and you’re perfectly safe,” Dr. Gray told Harry, who whimpered at the information but didn’t protest. Dr. Gray smiled down at him before getting to work, pulling Harry’s covers up. Harry lost his diaper a minute later, naked from the bottom down as his catheter was pulled from him.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis whispered to Harry, watching as the first test was set up on the end of the bed, Harry’s legs getting folded up into fetal position.   
  
Dr. Gray sat down on his stool at Harry’s bum, readying his gloves and mask.   
  
“I’m just going to have a feel,” Dr. Gray warned before lubing his finger and pressing it into Harry, feeling along his walls. Harry frowned at the feeling, Louis continually petting at his face. Dr. Gray finished and tossed his glove, slipping another one on.   
  
“Good,” Dr. Gray said, addressing Harry over his shoulder, “Okay, so what we’re going to do is, I’m just going to put a little tube inside of you and there’s a little balloon on the end. I’m just going to prime it for now and then daddy’s going to pick you up and sit you on a little special chair okay?”  
  
Harry hummed a bit at the plan, Louis knowing that Harry didn’t really know what was going on, grabbing the backs of Harry’s knees just in case, Louis’ other hand resting on the top of his head.   
  
“Just a little cold,” Dr. Gray said before Harry jumped in Louis’ hold, feeling the rectal catheter get pushed into him.   
  
“Good job, almost in,” Dr. Gray kept Harry updated, Harry getting squirmy in Louis’ hold.   
  
“It’s okay, you’re fine,” Louis told Harry, a thumb rubbing on his temple.   
  
“All done, thank you for staying still Harry,” Dr. Gray said as he got the catheter in and primed the balloon with some water, taping the excess down to Harry’s inner thigh as well.   
  
“Are you ready to go for a little carry?” Dr. Gray asked as he covered Harry’s butt back up in his blankets, a nurse making sure Harry’s lines were straightened out for when he got picked up.   
  
Louis worked his hands under Harry’s blankets when Harry didn’t reply, rubbing Harry’s back.   
  
“You okay if I pick you up? We aren’t going far love,” Louis asked, Harry mashing his toes together under the blanket before tilting his chin up, Louis knowing that it meant he wanted to go up.   
  
“Okay, up we go baby,” Louis said as he gripped onto Harry’s floppy body, hoisting him into a bridal hold in his arms, blankets left on the bed.   
  
“Goodness Harry, be more of a deadweight?” Louis chuckled, adjusting Harry in his arms while the nurse made sure nothing was caught in the blankets and bed, pushing Harry’s IV pole and guiding Louis to a plastic toilet.   
  
“Cold,” Harry stuttered as Louis maneuvered him onto the seat, Harry trying to grip onto Louis and stay up in his hold.   
  
“Can you sit love? It’ll warm up in a minute,” Louis said, trying to get Harry’s legs to cooperate.   
  
Harry eventually settled his weight down, his head rested on Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“I’m just going to touch a little bit,” Dr. Gray said to Harry, crouching behind him and pulling the tape off his catheter, Harry wanting to push away from him.   
  
“Hey, stay down baby,” Louis said, placing his hands on Harry’s thighs and keeping him seated.   
  
“I’m going to put some water in the balloon, you tell me when it feels like you need to go to the bathroom, okay? And then I’m going to tell you when you can push,” Dr. Gray said, Louis looking up and seeing Harry’s numbers rising on his monitor.   
  
“Shhhh, you’re okay,” Louis whispered, Harry jolting as he felt the balloon expand in him, whining out in Louis’ ear.   
  
“You okay?” Dr. Gray checked in, Harry starting to squirm on the chair.   
  
“No, no daddy I need, no, please,” Harry sputtered out, shaking his head on Louis’ shoulder as he pushed with his feet, Dr. Gray locking the catheter and grabbing Harry’s hip at the same time.   
  
“Shhhh, stay down love, stay still,” Louis said as Harry started to cry, trying to get away from the feeling.   
  
“No, daddy,” Harry protested, trying to wiggle out of the hold, knees wobbling at him.   
  
“Yeah, you’re a little too drunk to stand baby,” Louis said, pressing down on Harry’s thighs and getting him to sit, even as Harry screeched out and got upset.   
  
“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Louis said, feeling that Harry was still tense and bending himself out of shape under him.   
  
“No daddy, I-I need,” Harry cried, Louis taking a hand off Harry’s thigh and placing it on the back of his head.   
  
“What do you need baby? Tell me love,” Louis encouraged.   
  
“Daddy I need to,” Harry stuttered, “I don’t.”   
  
Harry frowned as he lifted his head, Louis’ hand slipping to his neck as Harry looked behind himself.   
  
“No no no,” Louis chastised as Harry tried to reach behind himself, wanting to pull the catheter out of himself, “you do not do that Harry.”   
  
Harry all but screeched as his hand was grabbed, Louis holding onto it as Harry tried to get away, the toilet chair legs scraping on the floor as he pushed, uncoordinated bare feet slipping on the floor. Nurses jolted forward to make sure Harry didn’t hurt himself, Dr. Gray making sure Harry’s catheter didn’t pull.   
  
“Harry. Styles. Stop, right now.” Louis scarily said, standing up with Harry’s wrist in his hand, making Harry stop dead and put his head down, the rest of the room falling silent.   
  
“You do not act like this, ever, but especially in front of strangers and especially where you could hurt yourself.” Louis told Harry.   
  
“Look at me,” Louis said next, Harry slowly looking up, making eye contact with Louis.   
  
“You do not disrespect like this, I would spank you right here, right now if you weren’t already compromised. You are going to stop, and you are going to tell me what you want, and you are going to find your manners and use your words. You will behave Harry, wether that means we leave and I spank some sense into you and you have to do all of this again is up to you, but you will not get away with misbehaving, understand?”   
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Harry said quietly, bowing his head slightly but maintaining his eye contact. Louis could see him trying to focus his eyes, the words sinking in and pushing him, his head on a roller coaster of emotions.   
  
“Good. Now tell me what you would like,” Louis said.   
  
“Um,” Harry started out, his voice small, “I would like a dip please daddy.”   
  
“Do you feel like you’re going to make a mess?” Louis asked, tucking Harry’s arm down to his lap, readjusting his body into something more comfortable, Harry’s breathing slowing but the tears coming, leaking down off his cheeks and onto his knees.   
  
“It’s alright,” Louis said, softening his demeanour and crouching back down as he wiped Harry’s cheeks with his hand.   
  
“I have to mess daddy, but a dip,” Harry worriedly said, his back tensing on him.   
  
“Don’t push Harry, just relax,” Dr. Gray said, rubbing his fingers on Harry’s low back to try and soothe him. Harry groaned out, wanting to push so badly but not wanting to make a mess.   
  
“Do you think we could do a diaper? Would that affect you?” Louis asked, peeking around Harry to Dr. Gray.   
  
“Um, we could probably do a loose one,” Dr. Gray said before looking to a nurse and asking her to get a diaper, one size bigger than what Harry usually wore.   
  
“Uhhhh Daddy,” Harry whined out, Louis rubbing the back of his head.    
  
“You’re okay, just relax baby, we’re getting you a dip,” Louis said, practically counting the time it took for the nurse to return, passing Dr. Gray a bulky diaper.   
  
“Okay, here ya go baby,” Louis said as the diaper got pressed on Harry’s back and pulled through his legs, Louis trying to pull the tabs as tight as he could around Harry.   
  
“Have some tape,” a nurse offered, a little bit of precut cloth tape given to Louis, letting him stick down the oversized diaper.   
  
“Good boy, is that better?” Louis asked as Harry relaxed, Harry nodding his head.   
  
“Daddy I have to mess,” Harry said, Louis watching as Dr. Gray made sure everything was still in place and able to work properly in Harry’s diaper.   
  
“Okay, you can push Harry,” Dr. Gray said, Harry grunting as his body reacted, spasming around the balloon and trying to push.   
  
“Good job, just like that,” Dr. Gray said as the catheter slid out of Harry a bit, Harry crying and gasping for air as the balloon shifted inside him.   
  
“No,” Harry said while shaking his head, Louis cooing to him.   
  
“You’re doing great, it’s just for a bit longer,” Louis said, Harry groaning as he pushed again, shifting the balloon inside himself.   
  
“Good, almost done,” Dr. Gray said, Harry getting a shiver from the feeling, body tensing around everything.   
  
The sound of a stopwatch beeping made Harry jump, whimpering as he felt everything inside of him.   
  
“Good job, you can relax,” Dr. Gray said, Harry looking around confusedly.   
  
“They just time you for a minute love, you’re all done pushing,” Louis explained to him, helping pull on the tape from the diaper, Harry whimpering at loosing his diaper again.   
  
“I just want to have a quick feel, okay?” Dr. Gray said as he lubed up a finger, gently prodding at Harry’s hole.   
  
“Can you relax for me? It’ll be okay, you won’t mess,” Dr. Gray said as he felt Harry tensing still, determined to hold himself together.   
  
“My goodness you’re going to crush the catheter tube at this rate,” Dr. Gray joked, still trying to get inside of Harry.   
  
“Relax baby, let him feel,” Louis said, trying to suppress a laugh, a smile still sneaking out at the situation.   
  
“There we go,” Dr. Gray said as Harry relaxed for a split second, Dr. Gray just getting his finger in before Harry tensed from that feeling.   
  
“Harry I can’t feel a thing if you keep tightening up, relax, it’s okay,” Dr. Gray said, trying to coax Harry’s walls into releasing, Louis giggling in front of Harry.   
  
“Doctor Gray doesn’t want to feel how tight you are love,” Louis said, “only I like that part.”   
  
Harry’s honk of laughter that came out of him showed how tight he was, his body releasing his tenseness, laughing out onto Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“There we go,” Dr. Gray said through a laugh, feeling Harry’s insides quickly before removing his finger and discarding his glove.   
  
“You’re absolutely something else,” Louis said to Harry, holding onto his body as he sagged, the balloon being deflated and removed from him.   
  
“All done with that,” Dr. Gray said as he wiped up Harry’s bum, “lets get back to bed.”  
  
“Come here you,” Louis said as he picked Harry up and put him on his hip, Harry laying his head on Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, you’re a bit much, aren’t you?” Louis said as he took Harry back to the bed, a nurse helping with Harry’s IV pole and blankets.   
  
“There, back in bed love,” Louis said as he laid Harry down on his back, his head on the mattress, pillow gone for the next exam. Harry’s blankets were put over his torso, pulled up to his chin.   
  
“Comfy baby?” Louis asked, seeing Harry already getting dopey again, the medication making his sleep come on faster. Harry hummed as Louis touched his cheek, enjoying the comfort.   
  
“Hi, just me, still here to bug you,” Dr. Gray said as he came to the bed, smiling down at Harry as he sat on his stool.   
  
“I’m just going to put some pads on your bum and then on your tummy, and then I’m going to put a little cuff on you and have you pee a little for me, okay?” Dr. Gray said, checking the tray of equipment that had been set on the bed, Harry humming in reply.   
  
Dr. Gray smiled at Harry before pulling up his gown and folding it onto his blankets, lifting Harry’s closest leg up by the knee and pressing it to his chest, a nurse helping hold it.   
  
“Just a sticky feeling,” Dr. Gray said before peeling the sticker off of a pad and pressing it to Harry’s butt cheek, peeling two more pads and sticking them on either side of Harry’s hole. Wires were connected to them before Harry was let back down, the wires traced up between his legs.   
  
“I’m sorry I know it’s overwhelming,” Dr. Gray said, “you’re being really good though.”   
  
Harry had started crying, little streams of tears running down on his temples.   
  
“Awww you’re okay baby,” Louis cooed, knowing that Harry would rather be given a break but that time wouldn’t allow for it.   
  
Louis brushed at Harry’s hair as Dr. Gray stuck a few more pads onto his abdomen, Harry beginning to settle with his tears.   
  
“Hey, I’m going to have to wrap a little cuff around you, it’s going to feel weird but it won’t hurt at all. It’ll be just like the one around your arm okay?” Dr. Gray said to Harry, Harry looking worried as his cock was touched, a cuff velcroed around him.   
  
“Shhh,” Louis said as Harry whined and wanted to push his hips up, Dr. Grays hand on his abdomen keeping him still.   
  
“Daddy, please,” Harry whined out, looking at Louis with tears in his eyes, Louis trying to keep him calm. Harry startled as Dr. Gray and a nurse slipped a bed protector under him, Harry beginning to connect what was happening.   
  
“Just one more thing,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled a condom catheter over Harry and the cuff, connected through the machine to record how well Harry would pee.   
  
“Ohhh the upset, you’re okay,” Dr. Gray said as he rolled up to Harry’s head, “Would you like to know what’s going to happen?”   
  
Dr. Gray waited till Harry’s upset subsided a bit, Harry shaking his head no at the question.   
  
“I promise it’s not going to hurt or anything, it’s really simple, okay?” Dr. Gray said, smiling at Harry’s reaction.   
  
“All that’s going to happen is that we’re going to sit you up a bit and have you pee for us, you’re going to pee as long as you can and the cuff is just going to squeeze a little bit, that’s all that’s going to happen,” Dr. Gray explained, Harry crying out at the words.   
  
“You’ve gotten really good at wetting baby, you don’t wanna show doctor Gray?” Louis countered, Harry shaking his head no again.   
  
“Baby, don’t say no please,” Louis asked, Harry whining in the back of his throat and arching his back.   
  
“Okay, you already got one talking to today, no more of this please,” Louis finally said, “the more you protest the longer it’ll take. I know you’re tired and fighting through medication and want to sleep instead of doing this, but that doesn’t change your attitude. You need to be good.”  
  
Harry scrunched his nose at the words, pouting because he knew he wasn’t going to get out of anything. His heavy breathing filled the room, Louis waiting for his walls to drop.   
  
“Can you take some deep breaths for me baby? Breathe down to your belly, push on my hand,” Louis instructed, reaching down and under Harry’s covers, placing his hand on Harry’s abdomen. Harry pouted for a few more breaths before deciding to listen, breathing down and pushing on Louis’ hand.   
  
“Good boy, you’re my good baby,” Louis said, watching as Harry started to relax, letting his attitude drop and the medication wash over him, his sleepy feeling returning to him.   
  
“Good love, we’re going to do what doctor Gray said now, you’ll be okay,” Louis said, looking to Dr. Gray and nodding, helping Harry as he was sat up by the bed.   
  
“Do you wanna hold Honey? She’s here too,” Louis said as he adjusted Harry’s blankets, picking up the stuffed bear and helping Harry sneak his arms out, the bear gripped in his hold.   
  
“Honeys so cute, isn’t she?” Dr. Gray said adjusting Harry’s cords on his thigh a little as he tried to ease Harry back into the test, knowing that Harry wouldn’t pee if he was upset.   
  
“Mhmm,” Harry answered while rubbing his cheek on Honeys head.   
  
“Yeah, so soft and cuddly, why don’t you cuddle her and think about wetting, is that okay?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry biting his lip in response, an eery eye contact held with the doctor.   
  
“Can you show doctor Gray how well you wet now baby? Can you wet for me?” Louis said, Harry breaking the eye contact to look at Louis, a subtle frown settled on his face, Louis knowing the look far too well.   
  
“That’s it, you can baby,” Louis encouraged, “just like we do at home.”   
  
Harry whimpered as he started peeing, his head snapping to doctor Gray as he felt pressure though, the cuff restricting him, making him whine out.   
  
“Yep, it’s okay, keep going, keep pushing,” Dr. Gray said, Harry gaping at him as the cuff cut him off, Harry frowning and gripping onto Honey.   
  
“It’s okay baby, it’s how the test works,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s attention.   
  
“Daddy, not fair,” Harry said, gasping as he felt the cuff release.   
  
“I know, but it’s okay, keep wetting,” Louis said, Harry pulling Honey closer to himself, trying to see down past the blankets as he felt the cuff expand again, cutting him off.   
  
“You sure you wanna see love?” Louis said, patting the back of Harry’s head.   
  
“Ya,” Harry said with confusion in his face, Louis quietly chuckling as he pushed the blankets so Harry could see himself.   
  
“See? You’re okay,” Louis said, “look at you wetting so well.”   
  
Harry watched as he pee’d, seeing the cuff expand on him, trying to pee hard, groaning when he was forced to stop.   
  
“Good job, all done with this one,” Dr. Gray announced, Harry looking up to him.   
  
“I know, we only needed three readings bud,” Dr. Gray said, smiling at the look of confusion and frustration on Harry’s face. Harry watched as the condom and cuff was taken off of him, deciding to pee out what he had left.   
  
“Yeah, I can’t stop you now can I?” Dr. Gray laughed, pushing a few buttons on the monitor before going to Harry and pulling off the pads from his abdomen.   
  
“You did a super job, you’re very good at that,” Dr. Gray said, pulling Harry’s gown down over Harry’s legs.   
  
“Okay, I know you’re not going to like this next one, and we actually need to move for it again,” Dr. Gray said, pulling the bed liner up and tossing it away, “how about if we dig you out of these covers and daddy can take you over to that special chair?”   
  
Harry frowned as his gown was pulled down, not understanding what they were doing.   
  
“Can I take Honey?” Harry asked as his blankets were pulled away, looked at the bottom of the bed.   
  
“Sure, she can come along,” Dr. Gray said, sorting out Harry’s lines as Louis pulled Harry up, sitting Harry on his hip.   
  
“Come over here baby, let’s have a sit,” Louis said, taking Harry over to a special chair, designed to hold Harry’s legs apart so doctor Gray could work. There was a funnel below as well, designed to test someone’s urine flow.   
  
Louis sat Harry down into it, doctor Gray placing Harry’s IV pole out of the way.   
  
“I’m going to need you to stay nice and still for me, so there’s a couple straps to help with that,” Dr. Gray told Harry, fixing the Velcro straps over Harry’s ankles before working up each of his legs, Harry’s thighs strapped down as well. Doctor Gray got under Harry’s gown and did up the strap across Harry’s hips to finish, smiling at him.   
  
“It’s going to be a little uncomfortable but you’ll be okay,” Dr. Gray said, “let’s just go back for a bit.”   
  
Dr. Gray laid Harry back in the chair, Louis right there as Dr. Gray started touching. Harry’s previous pads were pulled off of him, replaced with two on the edge of his hole, Harry already wrinkling his nose at the feeling. Pads were stuck down on his upper thighs as well, the last one stuck at the base of his cock.   
  
“Okay, just a little cold feeling,” Dr. Gray warned, Harry crying out as he felt a catheter go up his bum, his thighs tensing at the feeling. He felt it get taped to his hole, knowing that that meant it was staying for a while.   
  
“Daddy, please,” Harry begged, wanting to squirm away as he heard Dr. Gray preparing more things.   
  
“Shhh, you’re okay, you won’t feel it in a minute,” Louis said, watching as Dr. Gray readied two more catheters, one with a wire attached and another attached to a bag of fluids.   
  
“Just some more cold and some pressure, just relax for me,” Dr. Gray said as he took Harry’s dick and began pushing the catheters inside of him.   
  
“No! Daddy!” Harry screamed out, trying to reach down but Louis caught his hands, Dr. Gray ignoring the commotion as he worked the catheters into Harry.   
  
“Almost done,” Dr. Gray said over Harry’s cries, getting the catheters in and taping them down to Harry’s cock.   
  
Harry was sobbing as Dr. Gray tilted him upright, watching his catheters and taping them down to his thigh, Louis trying to calm him down.   
  
“Shhhh baby, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Louis said, pulling Harry’s gown down so he couldn’t see himself.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry sobbed out, Louis rubbing his knee.   
  
“Shhh, you’re shaking bubs, just relax love,” Louis said, scratching into Harry’s hair with his free hand. Harry tried to settle himself down, exhaustion coming over him as soon as he let him relax for a second, the feeling making him choke out a sob.   
  
“Here’s some Kleenex,” Dr. Gray offered, Louis taking a couple and wiping Harry’s eyes clear.   
  
“Yeah, you’re getting exhausted, all this crying it a lot of energy isn’t it love?” Louis said as Harry visibly fought his emotions and medication.   
  
“You’ll get to have a good nap soon, I promise,” Dr. Gray said as he plugged in Harry’s wires and tubes, the technician behind the computer saying they were good to go.   
  
“You’re being very good,” Dr. Gray started as he addressed Harry, “but you’re not going to like me for a little bit. I’ve got you all tied up and I have to run some not-so-fun tests now.”  
  
“I’m going to put some liquid into your bladder and when you have to wet you can okay? We’re just going to see what happens inside of you a couple times and then we’re going to go into a special room and put some different liquid inside and take a couple pictures, I know it sounds scary but all I need you to do is wet when you need to,” Dr. Gray explained, fat tears rolling down Harry’s cheeks at the same time.   
  
“It’s a good thing I have you on an IV, I think you’re crying it all out,” Dr. Gray said, wiping Harry’s cheeks off with his fingers.   
  
“You’ll be okay, it’ll just feel a little weird, but just keep cuddling Honey and it’ll be over before you know it,” Dr. Gray said, taking the time to work with Harry, the payoff being Harry calming down, his sobs quieting.   
  
“I know you saw the cuff, do you wanna see this one maybe?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry blinking his eyes as Louis wiped them.   
  
“Uhm,” Harry shakily replied, shrugging his shoulder.   
  
“How about if we take a look, maybe it won’t be so scary then,” Dr. Gray encouraged, Harry letting out a tiny nod.   
  
“Okay,” Dr. Gray said before pulling Harry’s gown up, tucking it out of the way. Harry looked down, breath hitching as he saw the tubes coming out of him, taped along his thigh.   
  
“See? It’s not too scary, just a bunch of tubes and some wires, not even a needle,” Dr. Gray said, Harry weighing the opinion in his head, eyes flicking between himself and Dr. Gray. Louis stood behind him, smiling as he watched.   
  
“Do you wanna know what they do?” Dr. Gray asked, starting when Harry looked at him expectantly.   
  
“So these two monitor the pressure inside of you,” Dr. Gray said as he pointed to the catheter in Harry’s bum and one up his cock, “and this one puts the liquid in, and the pads monitor what your muscles are doing.”   
  
Harry let out a little ‘oh’ in response, squishing Honey into the side of his face.   
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty cool huh?” Dr. Gray said, Harry wrinkling his nose at the statement. Dr. Gray laughed, “okay maybe only cool to me.”   
  
“You ready to start now? Remember you just have to wet whenever you feel like it,” Dr. Gray said, Harry giving a nod in response.   
  
“Okay, on we go,” Dr. Gray said as he turned on the pump for Harry, Harry frowning when he felt his bladder filling.   
  
“He feels everything doesn’t he?” Dr. Gray said to Louis.   
  
“Yeah, pretty much, my little sensitive boy, aren’t you?” Louis said as Harry looked to him, mouth hung open in a silent gasp.   
  
“It’s okay, you can wet whenever,” Louis reinforced, Harry jerking as he felt the need to go, the catheters in him making him drip uncontrollably.   
  
“Daddy!” Harry screamed out as he was forced to let go, peeing out beside the catheters and into the funnel. He sobbed at the feeling, his body feeling like a mess as his bladder emptied beneath him.   
  
“Good job, you’re good baby,” Louis praised as Harry finished, gasping for air and crying as Dr. Gray stopped the fluid, readiyng another machine.   
  
“I’m just going to press this on you, just going to have a little look,” Dr. Gray said before pressing the plastic machine on Harry’s bladder, watching a screen beside them as he moved it around.   
  
“Good job, we’re just going to do that a couple more times, okay?” Dr. Gray said as he pulled the machine away, finishing looking at Harry’s bladder.   
  
Harry cried and tensed as Dr. Gray started filling him up again, Harry’s body emptying a minute later.   
  
“That one was quick wasn’t it,” Dr. Gray said, Harry crying at him while he was looked at again.   
  
“Can I ask you a favour for this one?” Dr. Gray asked Harry, “I need you to hold in your wet until you really need to go. Hold it in as long as you can.”  
  
Harry nodded as his bladder was filled again, feeling the pressure as he held himself together, trying to hold in his pee.   
  
“Do you feel full?” Dr. Gray asked a few minutes later, Harry wanting to shut his thighs together. Harry nodded, Dr. Gray shutting off the liquid.   
  
“You can let go,” Dr. Gray said, Harry letting himself go, liquid pouring out of him.   
  
“Good boy, you were so good,” Dr. Gray praised, pressing along Harry’s bladder once more.   
  
“Okay, we’re going to have to go into another room now, we’re almost done,” Dr. Gray said, clamping off Harry’s tubing and disconnecting him. His tubing and wires were taped against his thigh and his legs released, thighs shaking as Louis picked him up bridal style to not disrupt any cords.   
  
“You’re doing well, just a couple more times,” Louis said as Harry cried in his ear, Dr. Gray helping them to the X-ray machine.   
  
“We’re going to put a different liquid inside now and take some pictures, it’s going to feel the same though okay?” Dr. Gray said as Harry was sat on a plastic toilet, the wall behind him metal. Harry’s catheters and pads were untapped from his thigh and reattached to a monitor, Dr. Gray checking that everything was still in place and that the X-ray machine was set right in front of Harry.   
  
“I’ll be back as soon as the tests are done, you’ll be good baby,” Louis was saying to Harry, pressing a kiss to his wet cheek.   
  
“Daddy please,” Harry cried out as the room started to empty, one last kiss pressed to the edge of Harry’s mouth before he was alone, body too worn out to try and move.   
  
Harry kept calling for Louis as he sat there, flinching as he felt his bladder being filled again. Harry hated the feeling and started sobbing as the pressure grew, hearing the X-ray machine click on, his bladder finally releasing around the catheters.   
  
Harry got a moment before he was being filled again, legs shaking as he tried to hold it together, peeing earlier than he meant to, his control failing as he sat there.   
  
Dr. Gray and Louis were the first ones in the room, Dr. Gray taking Harry’s liquid catheter and plugging it into a saline bag as Louis consoled Harry, rocking his torso in his hold.   
  
“I’m just going to rinse you out, just so there’s no dye left over,” Dr. Gray said to Harry before starting the bag, Harry’s cock leaking out immediately.   
  
“I know, it’s a lot baby,” Louis said as Harry cried into his shoulder, hands gripping onto Louis neck as much as possible.   
  
“Daddy I keep peeing,” Harry sobbed out, causing Louis to smile.   
  
“I know, you’re suppose to and you did a great job at it,” Louis praised, pulling Harry away from himself and wiping his eyes.   
  
“You’re such a good boy, you did everything perfectly,” Louis told Harry, Dr. Gray coming over to them.   
  
“You did so good Harry, I promise you’re going to be out of all this in a minute, you’re almost done,” Dr. Gray said, Harry’s unhooked wires in his hand.   
  
Harry cried as he was finished being flushed out, his last tube disconnected and taped to his thigh with the other ones.   
  
“Okay, lets get you up,” Louis said as he lifted Harry, taking him back to the bed.   
  
“Yeah, it feels good doesn’t it?” Louis asked as he laid Harry down, the bed having been laid flat and set up with two pillows and a bed protector under Harry’s hips, his pelvis up in the air.   
  
“Okay, you’re just going to feel some tugs,” Dr. Gray warned Harry before pulling on the tape holding Harry’s two catheters in, the feeling making Harry’s hips stutter. Dr. Gray apologized as he pulled out the catheters, Harry groaning at the feeling.   
  
“Just one more Harry,” Dr. Gray said as he threw away the catheters and got underneath Harry, pulling on the tape holding his rectal catheter in. Harry squirmed as it was pulled out, silent tears still running down his temples.   
  
“There we are, good boy, the caths are out,” Dr. Gray told Harry, smiling at him even though Harry wasn’t looking.   
  
“I just have to pull the pads off, then I’m done,” Dr. Gray said, taking Harry’s pads off as gentle as possible, Harry starting to get sleepy as he laid there.   
  
“All done, I’m all finished,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled off the last pad, Harry sighing out as his hips were lifted and the pillows pulled out.   
  
“Let’s get you in a diaper, you were so good,” Dr. Gray said, Louis keeping Harry calm as the hospital diaper was wrapped around him, his blankets laid back over him.   
  
“I’m sorry, I know that was quite the day, wasn’t it?” Dr. Gray said as he looked down at Harry half asleep already.   
  
“You can have a good sleep now okay? I’ll come check on you later and make sure you feel okay,” Dr. Gray said, the last thing Harry remembering before falling asleep.   
  
-  
  
Harry stirred as he felt a hand gently rubbing his back, his head thick and his sinuses clogged as he woke up, blearily blinking his eyes open.   
  
“Hi,” Dr. Gray whispered, “I’m just here to check on you.”   
  
“I’ll be five minutes, okay?” Dr. Gray said, “I’m just going to put you on your back.”   
  
Dr. Gray was gentle as he rolled Harry onto his back again, making sure Harry was comfortable before getting under his blankets, feeling across Harry’s abdomen. Harry was quiet as a stethoscope was slipped under his gown next, his chest being listened to as Dr. Gray smiled down at him.   
  
“Does your chest hurt?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry mildly shrugging his shoulder in response, too sleepy to give an answer.   
  
“Okay, we’ll just make sure to get your inhalers in you,” Dr. Gray said, grabbing a pair of gloves.   
  
“I’m just going to check in your diaper for a second, I know I’ve been down there a lot,” Dr. Gray said as Harry wrinkled his nose, but let Dr. Gray move his blankets out of the way and pull his knees up.   
  
“Sorry, I know it’s uncomfortable,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled Harry’s diaper apart and shone his flashlight on him, gently checking down to Harry’s hole.   
  
“There we go, all done. You’ve had a little wee so I’m going to get you a new diaper, I’ll be two seconds,” Dr. Gray said, lifting Harry’s closest hip to pull out the wet diaper. He walked across the room and tossed it out, going to a cupboard and pulling out a new one, Harry tracking his movements as he came back.   
  
“You okay? No pain?” Dr. Gray asked, catching Harry staring while he slipped the new diaper under his hips, doing it up.   
  
Harry shook his head ‘no’ as his legs were settled back to the bed and his blankets pulled down.   
  
“That’s good, just a bit of a clogged chest that we can help with huh?” Dr. Gray said as he discarded his gloves.   
  
Harry squirmed under the covers as he saw Dr. Gray pull a new set of his inhalers from his pocket, placing them quietly on the nightstand.   
  
“I know I’ve never done them but daddy’s sleeping, and I promise I know how,” Dr. Gray said, seeing Harry frown at his medication and not having Louis do it.   
  
“Will you let me give it a try?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry looking over to Louis’ sleeping figure, passed out in the arm chair next to his bed. He looked back to Dr. Gray, a worried expression across his face as he was waited on.   
  
“Okay,” Harry barely whispered out, Dr. Gray gentle as he took a chamber and pressed it over Harry’s nose and mouth, shaking the can and pressing it into the chamber, depressing the medication.   
  
“Good job,” Dr. Gray said as Harry finished the first medication, holding the chamber to Harry’s face as he pulled the inhaler out and got the second one, smart enough to not let Harry have a chance to turn away.   
  
Harry whimpered as the second medication was pressed into his chamber, squeezing his eyes shut as it filled his lungs. The coughing started and Harry drew his knees up on the mattress, Dr. Gray soothing his hand on Harry’s closest knee.   
  
“There you go,” Dr. Gray said as he finished timing Harry, pulling the chamber away. Harry continued coughing out and Dr. Gray decided to have a second listen, slipping back under Harry’s gown with his stethoscope.   
  
“Yeah, it’s irritated isn’t it?” Dr. Gray said, Harry’s coughs dying down in his body.   
  
“I’m going to come check your chest again in an hour once that medication has settled in,” Dr. Gray said, “I’ll try not to disturb you too much when I do.”  
  
“Is it okay if I do one more thing?” Dr. Gray asked, making Harry sigh.   
  
“I know, I just want to put you on another IV, you don’t get to eat much till tomorrow and your body needs some vitamins and minerals. You can close your eyes and sleep while I do it, I’ll be gentle,” Dr. Gray said, Harry too sleepy to really protest, Dr. Gray stepping away and getting his supplies before returning to the bedside.     
  
Harry whined out and tried to turn himself back on his side, legs not quite coordinated enough to push him over.   
  
“Here, you push and I’ll help your hips,” Dr. Gray instructed, helping Harry shift his hips over in the bed, sorting out Harry’s blankets and lines, and cuddling him around Honey.   
  
“Good? I’ll put your line in your forearm, just rest,” Dr. Gray said as he got his gloves on and positioned Harry’s arm as best he could. Harry watched with eyes half lidded as his arm was cleaned and an IV pressed into a vein.   
  
“Good,” Dr. Gray said as he taped everything down and flushed the line, making sure it was working properly.   
  
“Feels okay?” Dr. Gray asked as he hooked Harry into another bag of fluids, making sure the tube was out of the way. Harry hummed in response, edging closer to sleep every second.   
  
“Okay, have sweet dreams,” Dr. Gray said, tucking Harry up to the neck in his blanket before cleaning up his small mess and checking Harry’s monitor, Harry out by the time he looked back down.   
  
—  
  
“No no, he was very good.”  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to Louis sipping a coffee and Dr. Gray’s warm hand and stethoscope on his chest, Harry opening his eyes causing the conversation to pause.   
  
“Hey, look who’s awake,” Dr. Gray said, Harry groaning out in reply.   
  
“Yeah that’s an appropriate response,” Dr. Gray said, Louis chuckling from behind his coffee.   
  
“And I have to hate to break it to you but I’m going to have to bug you today too,” Dr. Gray said, standing up from listening to Harry’s chest.   
  
“Nooo daddy,” Harry whined out, Louis getting up and setting his coffee down.   
  
“You’ll be okay baby, we’re going to have a little shower first so it’s not for a while,” Louis said, pressing kisses to Harry’s forehead.   
  
“We just have a few more tests to run today, and then hopefully you get to go home, how does that sound?” Dr. Gray told Harry, who nodded his head on his pillow.   
  
“Yeah that sounds pretty good to me too,” Dr. Gray said as Harry soaked up the love.   
  
“Thank you for being a good boy last night, I’ve heard all about it,” Louis praised, tickling at Harry’s neck to make him giggle out.   
  
“Do you know what else you can be good about? Your inhalers mister,” Louis said, Harry playfully scrunching his nose as Louis gave them to him, helping Harry sit up in bed when he started coughing.   
  
“Yeah, you sound a lot clearer than last night don’t you?” Dr. Gray said as Harry made eye contact with him, finishing off his coughing with a sigh.   
  
“Wish I could take it all away,” Louis said as he brushed his fingers through Harry’s bedhead.   
  
“We could always talk medication change at some point, I wouldn’t really want to up the dosage when it already irritates him so badly,” Dr. Gray said, dropping the bed guard and sitting on the edge of the mattress.   
  
“Yeah, I don’t think that would be a bad conversation to have, his asthma is under control but taking an inhaler that burns twice a day isn’t great,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead and getting his coffee, sitting back down in the chair.   
  
“And I’m sure you don’t even know what we’re going on about right now, we’re just here interrupting nap time, aren’t we?” Dr. Gray said as Harry moved towards him, reaching for his stethoscope.   
  
“Wanna play with this a bit while we talk today’s plan?” Dr. Gray said, taking his stethoscope off and holding it in front of Harry.   
  
Harry was gentle as he took it and started looking at it, Dr. Gray beginning to talk.   
  
“So, because of the failed balloon test we’ve had a little change of plans,” Dr. Gray started, watching Harry press his fingers all over the stethoscope, “I just want to make sure everything is working right, so we want to run a defecography just in case, it’s pretty standard and we’ll be able to see everything instead of running other tests that won’t be as clear.”   
  
“Okay, as long as it’s safe and can be done before we have to go I don’t see why not,” Louis said, watching as Harry pressed the stethoscope to his chest.   
  
“If you put it in your ears you can hear,” Dr. Gray said to Harry, helping him put the stethoscope in his ears, Harry pressing it to his own chest, occupied by the sound.   
  
“Yeah, we’ve scheduled it for this morning actually. We’ll have to put some barium paste up inside, and then X-ray while he defecats, it’s a bit of a process but thankfully it’s a pretty straightforward test – yes, hello.”   
  
“I’m the doctor now,” Harry interrupted, Dr. Gray holding onto his arm and side as he shifted awkwardly on the mattress to his knees, blankets shoved out of the way as Harry tried to get closer to Dr. Gray.   
  
“One second, you’re connected to things mister,” Dr. Gray said, Harry wincing as he reached out and hit the end of his IV, pulling on the line.   
  
“Ow,” Harry said, immediately holding his hand with his other one, Dr. Gray getting his IV pole and bringing it closer.   
  
“Yeah, that was a little owie, wasn’t it,” Dr. Gray said as he sat back down, Harry frowning at the pain.   
  
“Is it okay? Do you mind if I look?” Dr. Gray said, Harry holding his hand out to him.   
  
“Oh it looks okay, we taped it down pretty well, didn’t we?” Dr. Gray said as he checked that Harry hadn’t dislodged the plastic, Harry’s hand a little red from the pull being the only result.   
  
“Mhmm,” Harry agreed, Louis watching the interaction over his coffee, “‘m still the doctor.”   
  
“Okay,” Dr. Gray said with a chuckle as Harry got up close to him, picking up the stethoscope and pressing it to Dr. Grays chest.   
  
“I listen,” Harry said pointedly, Dr. Gray keeping his hands on Harry as he practically sat in his lap.   
  
“Yeah, you listen,” Dr. Gray said, turning his head towards Louis.  
  
“It’s a very safe test, to finish my thought, but afterwards he will have to be cleaned out and then we’ll head over to the colonoscopy and get that all finished up,” Dr. Gray said, Harry all over his abdomen.   
  
“I have to stick things in you,” Harry said next, lost in his own world.   
  
“Harry, behave,” Louis said, Dr. Gray laughing.   
  
“Do you now?” Dr. Gray asked Harry, who hummed and nodded his head.   
  
“It’ll be owie but make you feel sleepy after,” Harry said, Dr. Gray helping him take the stethoscope out of his ears.   
  
“That is kind of the association you have with me right now, isn’t it?” Dr. Gray laughed, brushing Harry’s bedhead out of his eyes as Harry reached for the breast pocket of his lab coat.   
  
“You’re very good at being distracting, you know that right?” Dr. Gray said as Harry shifted again, his bum half on Dr. Grays thigh, Dr. Gray wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist as Harry dug through his pocket.   
  
“Anyways, all the urology testing was good so we don’t have to revisit that today,” Dr. Gray said, Harry wrinkling his nose at the statement.   
  
“Yeah that wasn’t so fun, was it?” Dr. Gray said, looking down at Harry playing with his flashlight. Harry shook his head ‘no’, shining the light on his fingertips.   
  
“Too many tubes,” Harry said, “and too much tape on my bum.”   
  
Both Dr. Gray and Louis laughed at the statement, Louis tossing his empty cup into the garbage.   
  
“I’m sorry I have to use a couple more tubes okay? You handle it very well though,” Dr. Gray said as Louis stood up.   
  
“You handle it like a pro baby,” Louis said as he leaned over the bedrail, taking Harry’s head in his hand and pressing a kiss to his temple, “would you like to go and get cleaned up now? Or am I getting cheated out of morning cuddles today?”   
  
“Noooooo cuddles please daddy,” Harry immediately said, reaching for Louis.   
  
“Okay, I’m coming,” Louis said, picking up Harry’s backpack before walking around the bed, grabbing Harry out of Dr. Grays hold.   
  
“Sorry for the lack of personal space, he doesn’t understand that he’s still adult sized,” Louis said, Dr. Gray chuckling as he picked up all the stuff Harry had pulled from his pocket and put his stethoscope back around his neck.   
  
“It’s okay, you’re a pretty good morning cuddle,” Dr. Gray said, grabbing at Harry’s toes that were being shoved in his face.   
  
“No kicking bubs,” Louis warned, Harry dropping his foot to Louis’ side as Dr. Gray stood up.   
  
“Let’s go get cleaned up,” Dr. Gray said, grabbing Harry’s IV pole and leading the way.   
  
—  
  
“Hey, looks who’s smelling a little less medical-lube and more good-shampoo,” Dr. Gray said as Louis brought Harry back to his office, thankful that Dr. Gray let them use his personal bathroom rather than the regular ones, Harry being more than lively, especially off his IV and monitor. Louis still couldn’t get Harry back in his gown, but he figured after seeing all that he had, that Dr. Gray probably wouldn’t mind Harry half wrapped in a towel.   
  
“Have a good time?” Dr. Gray asked, leaning back in his chair and smiling up at Harry.   
  
“Ya,” Harry said, hands loosely wrapped around Louis’ neck, IV lines taped against his hand and arm and his monitor lines taped to his shoulder out of the way. He smiled shyly into Louis’ hair, dropping his head to Louis’ shoulder afterward.   
  
“I guess we should get back to business then,” Dr. Gray said, collecting what he needed off his desk and grabbing Harry’s IV pole, heading back to Harry’s room.   
  
—  
  
“You’ve seemed to have lost something,” Dr. Gray said as Louis laid Harry in bed, fresh sheets and blankets on the mattress for him.   
  
“How do you always end up naked?” Dr. Gray said, pushing buttons on Harry’s monitor.   
  
“No reason? Just because you can?” Dr. Gray asked when he got no reply from Harry, just quiet giggles as his blood pressure cuff was wrapped back around his arm and his finger clamped back in.   
  
“I do have it,” Louis said, holding the gown up as Harry’s IV was hooked back together.    
  
“Wow, what do we have here?” Dr. Gray joked, taking the gown, “something Harry’s suppose to be wearing? How could that be possible?”   
  
Harry laughed at the jokes, Louis laughing as well.   
  
“Let me get you a clean one, we’re dealing with your lower half so it’s kinda nice to be covered up a bit up top,” Dr. Gray said as he read Harry’s numbers before going and getting Harry a clean gown.   
  
“Yeah, I can still get it on you even with your monitor on, shoulder snaps are a great thing,” Dr. Gray said as he and Louis thread Harry into his gown, leaving the back ties undone with Harry laying down. Harry sighed as his blankets were pulled up, knowing that it was time he was going to be prodded again.   
  
“Hey, what’s with the pout?” Dr. Gray asked as he fiddled with his pager, hooking on his pocket and leaning down on the bed guard as he saw Harry’s demeanour change.   
  
“I promise it’s not going to hurt, it might be uncomfortable for a little bit but I’m never trying to hurt you okay?” Dr. Gray said, Harry nodding slightly.   
  
“Okay,” Harry said, snuggling into his blankets as a nurse came into the room, ready to take Harry.   
  
They wheeled him down to a special X-ray room, Louis toying with Harry’s hair as they double checked everything, Dr. Gray coming over.   
  
“We just dhave to put some special paste in you, okay? We’re going to go over to a table and you’re going to make a new friend who’s going to help a little bit and then we’re just going to take some pictures,” Dr. Gray said, helping move Harry’s blankets as Louis picked him up.   
  
“Mmm, Daddy,” Harry whined as they went into the X-ray room, Harry being sat on a metal table.   
  
“Shhh baby, it’s okay,” Louis said, pressing kisses to Harry’s face at the same time.   
  
“Hey, I’m Mark, I’m your radiologist,” a man said as Harry dared to look around. Harry whimpered in reply, holding onto Louis.   
  
“Hi, I’m Louis and this is Harry,” Louis said, smiling at Mark.   
  
“Hi,” Mark said again, trying to feel out Harry.   
  
“He’s a little,” Dr. Gray piped up from reading a clipboard, Mark letting out an ‘ahhhh’ in response.   
  
“Always bringing me the interesting ones,” Mark said, “but I bet this one can be pretty cute, can’t he?”   
  
Harry giggled and hid his face in Louis’ neck as Mark smiled at him.   
  
“Hey, how about we do this, you can get up on your knees and cuddle daddy for a minute, and I’m just going to take your diaper off and have a little feel okay?” Mark asked, Harry whining but letting Louis move him onto his knees.   
  
“That’s good, just stay like that,” Mark said, Harry whimpering as he lost his diaper and a cold, gloved finger was prodded into his hole, feeling his insides.   
  
“Good job baby,” Louis told Harry, letting him sit back down on the table as Mark finished.   
  
“Okay, I’m going to get you to lay back and I’m going to put some lube on you and then some white pasty stuff in you, and it’s going to feel all gross, but when you feel like you have to poo you tell me,” Mark said, Harry wrinkling his nose.   
  
“Yeah, it’s not too fun sounding is it?” Mark said, “I’m sure you’re a really good patient though, you’ll do great.”   
  
Harry started fussing as soon as Louis tried to move him, legs scrambling on the table and trying to push off of it.   
  
“Woo, it’s okay,” Mark said, Harry grunting as he tried to get himself off the table.   
  
“Feisty with no drugs in you,” Dr. Gray said, Harry finding purchase with his feet, pushing his hips off the table.   
  
“Harry, please, it’s okay,” Louis said, Dr. Gray and Mark getting Harry’s feet, pulling them out from under Harry, his butt landing back on the table.   
  
“Mmm, no,” Harry frustratedly said as Louis laid him down, wiggling his legs free and slamming his feet down on the table, immediately pushing his hips up.   
  
“Have a strap,” Mark said to Dr. Gray, passing a strap across the table, Harry’s hips getting pinned down a second later.   
  
“No!” Harry screeched, trying to push against the strap as Louis held his hands tight to his chest, shushing him. Harry kicked his feet out, meeting nothing but air as he struggled, heels making the table shake as they made contact again.   
  
“Shhh Harry, you’re okay,” Louis said, Harry whining out and grunting as he struggled, his breathing picking up as he struggled.   
  
“Easy baby,” Louis said, Harry starting to gasp, gripping onto Louis’ tshirt.   
  
“N, no,” Harry stuttered out, Louis frowning at Harry’s tone.   
  
“No, Lou,” Harry gargled, Louis panicking as he connected that Harry was about to come up.   
  
“Undo him, I need him,” Louis demanded to the doctors, trying to pull Harry up before they had the strap off.   
  
“You’re okay, stay down baby, it’s all okay,” Louis said as he grasped Harry in his arms, tucking him as close to his chest as he could as Harry held onto him and cried out.   
  
“What do you need?” Dr. Gray asked, looking at Louis trying to keep Harry in his headspace.   
  
“A blanket and probably some water, blanket first though,” Louis said, rocking Harry in his arms.   
  
“It’s okay, you’re fine, you’re a good boy,” Louis said, trying to calm himself for Harry, knowing that he was riding a fine line.   
  
“Thank you, yeah just like, cocoon him,” Louis said as Harry’s blanket was brought in, placed over Louis’ shoulder and down under Harry, making a safe little space for Harry in Louis’ arms as he cried out.   
  
Louis could feel Harry wind up, adjusting him up onto his shoulder as Harry began to wail, screaming out from the experience. Louis made sure to keep him covered in the blanket, rocking him back and forth.   
  
“Shhhh, it’s okay, just relax love,” Louis cooed, rubbing his back. Harry continued sobbing on Louis’ shoulder, gasping in for air through his tears.   
  
“If he needs an inhaler we do have them,” Dr. Gray told Louis.   
  
“Yeah, we might need that, all this crying aggravates it to no end,” Louis said, listening to Harry’s cries.   
  
“Let me grab one,” Dr. Gray said, slipping out of the room before coming back with one of Harry’s inhalers and a chamber, leaning his elbows on the table as they waited for Harry to either settle or lose his breath.   
  
Louis listened as Harry continued crying out, his breath starting to stutter though, chest unhappy with him.   
  
“Do you need your inhaler love?” Louis asked as Harry sat up in his arms and let out a tight cough, Harry grimacing at it.   
  
“I think we should,” Louis said, hearing Dr. Gray shaking the can and coming beside them.   
  
“Let’s get this in you before it’s worse,” Dr. Gray said gently, Louis holding onto Harry as he squirmed, trying to get away from the chamber.   
  
“Stay still for a second love,” Louis said, holding the back of Harry’s head as his chamber was pressed over his nose and mouth, making him squeal before the medication was depressed, sinking into his lungs.   
  
Harry coughed out as he kept crying, his chest opening with the medication.   
  
“Good job, it’s easier when you can breathe,” Dr. Gray said, letting Harry rest his head back down on Louis’ shoulder and covering him back up in the blanket.   
  
“Thank you,” Louis said to Dr. Gray over Harry’s cries.   
  
“Of course, let me grab you that water,” Dr. Gray said, leaving them for a minute.   
  
“Shhhh baby, I’ve got you, you’re okay,” Louis said to Harry, “just take some deep breathes baby, you’re safe.”  
  
Louis could feel Harry gasping and working for deeper breaths in his body, his cries starting to settle into little whimpers as his head jammed up, foggy as he was sat back on the table.   
  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you still,” Louis said as he popped Harry’s head out of the blanket, wrapping his torso in it and making sure to keep his arm around Harry, still keeping him close. Dr. Gray smiled to Louis sympathetically as he came back and passed him an opened water bottle, holding a straw up as well.   
  
“Oh, yeah, thank you,” Louis said as he shuffled the water bottle in his hands to take the straw, his angle awkward around Harry but needed, Harry quiet but still crying.   
  
“Have a sip baby,” Louis said as he stuck the straw in the water and brought it to Harry’s lips. Harry gently drank, watching as another blanket was thrown over his shaking legs, tucked in around him as much as possible.   
  
“Here, this ones warm,” a nurse said to Louis as she brought them another blanket, the warmth getting wrapped around Harry’s shoulders, soaking into him.   
  
“Yeah, that’s nice isn’t it?” Louis said as Harry started to let some of the tension go from his body.   
  
“I’m just going to prime some medication, if you’d like it for him let me know, it’s the same stuff as yesterday, just in an IV drip so it’s not quite as hard hitting,” Dr. Gray said to Louis as he put a little baggy of medication on Harry’s IV pole, letting the air out of the line as well.   
  
“Okay, maybe in a minute,” Louis said, setting the water down that Harry had stopped drinking, brushing Harry’s hair through his fingers.   
  
“Take your time, no rush,” Dr. Gray said, stepping out of the room as Louis looked at Harry and traced his features with his fingertips.   
  
“You still my baby boy?” Louis tentatively asked, Harry humming and nodding his head.   
  
“That’s good love,” Louis said, tracing his fingertips across Harry’s lips, Harry pushing against the pressure.   
  
“Want a little suck? I know I don’t have a soother baby,” Louis said as he let Harry pull his index finger into his mouth, sucking on the digit. Harry sighed and closed his eyes at the feeling, coming down from all of his commotion. Louis kept him cuddled close, kisses pressed to the top of his head as he sucked.   
  
He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps a few minutes later, Dr. Gray coming back to check on him.   
  
“How we doing?” Dr. Gray asked.   
  
“I think we’re getting there, aren’t we baby?” Louis said, smiling down at Harry, who let go of Louis’ finger, barely nodding as he tried to cuddle in deeper to Louis’ chest.   
  
“That’s good, I’m glad,” Dr. Gray said, picking up eye contact with Harry.   
  
“Now, we unfortunately still have to run the test okay? I know you don’t want to,” Dr. Gray said as Harry whined out, twisting his feet on the table, “I can give you some sleepy medication though, like I did yesterday, remember?”   
  
Harry whined out in response, just wanting to stay tucked in Louis’ arms.   
  
“I think it would help you a little bit, I can put the drip on nice and slow and you’ll just start to feel sleepy and warm, okay?” Dr. Gray said, Harry just tucking himself away.   
  
“It’s okay baby, it’ll be a good feeling,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s back. Harry shrugged in response, biting his lip before whispering a little ‘okay’ into Louis’ chest.   
  
“Yeah? It’s okay that we do that?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry nodding his head.   
  
“Okay, I’m just going to dig your arm out of your blankets first though, just so we have a good flow,” Dr. Gray said, gentle as he pulled Harry’s arm out of his cocoon, setting it overtop his first blanket but keeping it tucked underneath the second one.   
  
“You shouldn’t feel too much at first,” Dr. Gray said as he connected the medication into Harry’s arm, letting it seep into Harry.   
  
They waited for the medication to take effect, Harry beginning to feel woozy five minutes later.   
  
“Yeah, that blood pressure is coming down isn’t it?” Dr. Gray said as Harry looked at him with unfocused eyes, humming at the statement.   
  
“You wanna lay down baby?” Louis asked as Harry blindly reached out beside him, leaning back in Louis’ hold at the same time. He nodded his head as Louis helped him lay back, making sure he didn’t hit his head off the table.   
  
“Hi, looks like we’ve calmed down a little,” Mark said as he returned, smiling down at Harry, “that was some good flailing you got done there.”   
  
Dr. Gray lightly laughed at the comment, getting a pair of gloves on.   
  
“We’ve had some pretty good acrobatics, haven’t we?” Dr. Gray said, making Harry smile.   
  
“Okay, I’m just going to uncover your legs and get some paste in you, it’s going to feel yucky for a little,” Mark said, peeling Harry’s blanket off of his legs and lifting his legs up, getting some lube all over Harry.   
  
“Is that?” Louis asked as Mark pulled out a caulking gun, making Louis frown.   
  
“Yeah, who knew barium came in tubes? Works super well though,” Mark said, lubing up the tip, “and you need quite a bit anyways.”   
  
“Just some pressure, tell me when you feel like you need to poo,” Mark said before pushing the tip in, Harry arching his back and shaking his head.   
  
“No, I’m full, full, please,” Harry sputtered, Mark chuckling.   
  
“I haven’t even started buddy, good try though,” Mark said, slowly pressing the barium into Harry, making him gurgle out at the feeling.   
  
“He might push through the medication a little, tends to stay fairly still though,” Dr. Gray told Mark, just as Harry had a sob work it’s way out of him.   
  
“Ooo, it’s alright,” Mark said, “you seem very well behaved to me.”  
   
“You’re doing a great job,” Louis said as Harry started getting worked up again the more he felt the barium fill him up. He cried out as he felt the barium pushing on his walls, his thighs beginning to shake.    
  
“No, I need, I’m full, please I’m full,” Harry eventually pleaded, Mark stopping.   
  
“Okay, I’m going to need you to hold it in as much as you can, we’re going to go right over to the X-ray and get you finished,” Mark said, pulling the tip out of Harry as Louis unwrapped him from his blankets.   
  
“Good boy, you’re so good,” Louis told Harry as he scooped him up bridal style, bringing Harry to the little toilet as Dr. Gray made sure none of his lines pulled.   
  
“Yep, just like that baby,” Louis said as he sat Harry on the toilet, Mark setting up the X-ray beside his hips.   
  
“You’re doing a great job, we’re just going to put your arms up here and I just need you to stay as still as you can, you’re going to hear some instructions as we go okay?” Mark said as he wheeled a little table in front of Harry that was set at his chest height, Harry’s arms crossed on top of it, his torso stretched straight.   
  
“Shhh, try not to shake, you’re good,” Mark said as he double checked everything. Harry looked at him with a frown.   
  
“You put stuff in my bum,” Harry said, the words half slurred, making him sound less threatening and more kitten like than anything. Mark smiled at him.   
  
“It’s true, I did,” Mark said, “and I just need you to be as still as you can for the x-ray.”   
  
“Be kind baby, everything’s okay,” Louis told Harry, “you’re just going to be alone for a minute.”   
  
“No,” Harry said, immediately whining and crying out, wishing he didn’t feel so woozy as he tried to grab onto Louis’ sweater, his fingers just not quite working enough.   
  
Louis pressed one last kiss to Harry’s head before scooting out of the room, Harry bawling his eyes out. Louis chewed his thumbnail as he tensely watched Harry have to follow all sorts of instructions, finally having to poo in front of everyone, the X-ray machine his only protection. Louis could see the embarrassment high on Harry’s cheeks as he pushed, screaming out for Louis as he finished. Louis shut his eyes as he waited for the technician to say it was fine to head in, Louis picking Harry up as soon as he could.   
  
“Shhhh baby, it’s all done, you did so well baby,” Louis said, Harry’s bum getting wiped up and a towel wrapped around him, Louis making sure it was tucked under his bum.   
  
“You did so well, I hope the rest of your day is better, thank you for being so good,” Mark said, even though Harry wasn’t paying attention.   
  
“Thank you so much, sorry for all the commotion,” Louis said, rocking Harry in his arms.   
  
“No problem, I wouldn’t like it either,” Mark said, “so don’t worry about it.”   
  
Mark went off after that, Louis taking Harry and his IV pole out of the room, trying to soothe Harry as he walked around Harry’s bed.   
  
“Hey, how we doing?” Dr. Gray said as he finished up with radiology, coming out to Louis and Harry.   
  
“We’re upset but okay,” Louis said, Harry hidden in his neck as he continued sobbing.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry that was so traumatic,” Dr. Gray said, rubbing Harry’s exposed back.   
  
“It’s okay, it’s all done now,” Louis said, feeling Harry starting to settle.   
  
“You’re medication is pretty much done,” Dr. Gray said, checking the bag and disconnecting it as it finished.   
  
“Can I just see your eyes for a minute? Yeah, there’s those pretty green eyes,” Dr. Gray said as Harry looked at him over Louis’ shoulder, eyes red and irritated, pupils blown from the medication.   
  
“Yeah, you’re feeling it aren’t you?” Dr. Gray said as Harry went a little cross eyed, especially as Louis rocked him.   
  
“Okay, we’re going to have to clean him out before the colonoscopy, or else I won’t be able to see a thing through that barium, I have a bathroom with a tub booked today and he looks pretty settled in your arms if you’re okay walking him?” Dr. Gray said to Louis, who was listening intently.   
  
“Yeah, of course, that’s no problem,” Louis said, “maybe just his blanket would be good.”   
  
“Of course,” Dr. Gray said, picking up Harry’s blanket that had been placed back on the bed at some point, Harry getting wrapped in the fuzzy material.   
  
“I’ll just send the bed back to his room,” Dr. Gray said, clicking through his pager before grabbing Harry’s IV pole, Louis following him out of the room and through the hallways, Harry gently falling asleep on his shoulder as they walked.   
  
“Is he out?” Dr. Gray whispered as they got to the bathrooms, holding the door open for Louis.   
  
“I think so, passed out a couple halls ago,” Louis said, looking over at Harry’s peaceful face on his shoulder.   
  
“That’s good, poor thing has been through the ringer,” Dr. Gray said, taking Louis into a private bathroom.   
  
“Okay sweetheart, time to adjust a bit,” Louis said as he got Harry down to the edge of the bathtub, pulling his blanket away and the towel off of his hips, Harry’s head kept on his shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, you’re a bit of a mess,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled Harry’s gown up his arms, the fabric having fell down through the day. He tied it together in the back as he looked at how much paste had covered Harry’s bum and thighs.   
  
“I’m going to wipe him up and then probably bulb syringe him, hopefully he won’t need a suppository or anything, but it is quite sticky,” Dr. Gray said, grabbing a bucket from under the sink and filling it up with warm water in the bath.    
  
“Shhh baby, it’s alright,” Louis said as Harry stirred a bit, groaning on Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“Just going to clean you up a little,” Dr. Gray warned before putting on a pair of gloves and getting a cloth, soaking it and wiping along Harry’s thighs. Harry jerked as his bum was wiped, everything sensitive to him.   
  
“You’re a good boy,” Louis said as Dr. Gray got a bulb syringe and filled it with water, Harry moaning as it was pushed into him.   
  
“Just a warm feeling,” Dr. Gray warned before soaking Harry’s insides, barium and water dripping out of him into the tub.   
  
“Good, we’re just going to do that a couple times,” Dr. Gray said, Harry jerking as he was rinsed out. Louis kept him as still as he could on his shoulder, letting Harry attach his lips to his neck, feeling him suck like he would on a soother, knowing it was a comfort thing for Harry.   
  
“Just some suction,” Dr. Gray warned as he suctioned Harry out some, Harry squealing as Louis heard a wet sound hitting the floor.   
  
“Oh baby,” Louis said as he looked down, Harry having splattered the floor with cum.   
  
“Daddy, please, I’m sorry,” Harry said as he popped off Louis’ neck, eyes wet with tears.   
  
“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble love, I know you keep getting stuff up your bum and you’re sleepy, I know you’re not really in control,” Louis said, Dr. Gray stopping as Harry whined, Louis gently calming him down.   
  
“You’re good, it happens baby,” Louis said, wiping Harry’s tears away as Dr. Gray got up, passing Louis a clean, wet cloth. Louis cleaned Harry’s softening cock, wiping up the floor and placing the cloth off to the side.   
  
“Daddy ‘m sorry,” Harry slurred, the medication keeping him calm.   
  
“I know baby, don’t worry about it,” Louis told him, Dr. Gray waiting patiently, Louis looking up at him.   
  
“You can go ahead, he’ll be sensitive now but it shouldn’t be too bad, he’s pretty used to the feeling,” Louis said, holding Harry close as he continued getting cleaned out, jerking through the process.   
  
“Starting to get a bit clearer,” Dr. Gray said a few minutes later, Harry feeling tense in Louis’ arms.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry said shakily, Louis hearing the worry.   
  
“Yeah baby? You okay?” Louis said, Dr. Gray watching Harry shake his head ‘no’, stopping again.   
  
“Tummy,” Harry said with a grimace, mildly flinging his hand toward the toilet.   
  
“You gunna be sick baby? Come here,” Louis said, seeing Harry’s mouth fill with drool, Dr. Gray helping get Harry’s loose body to the toilet, Louis holding him up as he heaved, spit dripping from his mouth into the water.   
  
“Does he usually get sick from being cleaned?” Dr. Gray asked, grabbing a towel and wrapping Harry’s bum in it, helping Harry get himself over the toilet more as he heaved again.   
  
“Sometimes, if it’s really intense or if his tummy is empty at the same time everything gets upset,”  Louis said, “which is what I suspect is happening now.”   
  
“Daddy, Daddy, I-I,” Harry stuttered, sitting up and frowning, held onto tightly so he couldn’t fall.   
  
“Yes baby? What do you need love?” Louis said as Harry pushed his palm into his side, grimacing at it.   
  
“Does it hurt here?” Dr. Gray asked, slipping his hand under Harry’s gown, getting under Harry’s hand and feeling where he was cramping.   
  
“The cramps don’t feel good do they?” Dr. Gray said, pressing all over Harry’s abdomen, even as Harry complained.   
  
“Do you want to sit on the toilet love?” Louis asked as Harry squirmed, nodding his head.   
  
“Yeah, I can feel him cramping, the barium is constipating so it probably doesn’t feel too good,” Dr. Gray said as he helped lift Harry onto the toilet, making sure his lines weren’t caught as Harry was sat down, Louis taking his towel.  
  
“I’m just going to listen,” Dr. Gray said, putting his stethoscope in his ears and pressing it along Harry’s abdomen.   
  
“I’m just going to order another xray, just so we can see where that barium is at, okay?” Dr. Gray said, moving away from Harry, who had his head on Louis’ shoulder but was watching Dr. Gray.   
  
“It’s okay, it’ll be a quick one,” Dr. Gray said, rubbing Harry’s shoulder before slipping out of the room, Louis massaging circles into Harry’s back as he felt him trying to push, the barium stopping him.   
  
“Okay, he’s high priority so we can head over whenever we like,” Dr. Gray said as he returned, Harry having settled for the moment, body exhausting from his morning.   
  
“Okay, I’ll just wrap him up, I don’t think we’re going to do anything anyways,” Louis said, Dr. Gray helping wrap Harry back in his towel and blanket, Louis picking him up.   
  
“We’re going to head back to the same xray, they have a good chunk of open time so they can take him,” Dr. Gray said, taking Harry’s IV pole as they started walking back.   
  
“Didn’t think I’d see this little one back so soon,” Mark said as they entered back into radiology, Harry sleepy but in pain in Louis’ arms.   
  
“Yeah, that’s a barium constipation face, isn’t it?” Mark said as Harry grimaced at a cramp, Mark leading Louis to the xray table.   
  
“We’re just going to take a quick picture, you can sleep if you like, close your eyes,” Mark said as Harry was laid on his back, so tired that he just let himself be manhandled, closing his eyes as he was set up for the xray, the imaging being finished before he knew it.   
  
Harry didn’t know how long he was laid there, till Louis was coming and picking him up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Harry stayed limp in his grasp, his cramping subsided for the moment. He was taken to a little bathroom, sat on a toilet again.   
  
“Hey,” Dr. Gray said, kneeling down beside Harry, “I’m going to have to put a little medication in your bum, it’s probably not going to feel very good when it starts working because that barium is pretty stubborn, but then I’m just going to put a tube in you and give you a good rinse, then we’re just going to take one more xray and then you’ll get to have a good nap where I’m not bugging you okay?” Dr. Gray explained, Harry a little confused but fine because Louis was there, making sure he was safe.   
  
“It’s just going to feel like my finger,” Dr. Gray said as he worked, getting to Harry’s bum and pushing a suppository in, Harry frowning as Dr. Gray finished and took his gloves off.   
  
“It’s going to take about fifteen minutes to kick in, if you want you can pick him up or have him in your lap, that’s all okay,” Dr. Gray said to Louis, Harry already sagging into him.   
  
“Okay, thank you,” Louis said as he picked Harry up bridal style, rocking him in the tiny bathroom, Harry passing out in his arms before Dr. Gray was even across to the radiologists area again.    
  
Louis admired how Harry could sleep in practically any position, his head tilted back off Louis’ arm, feet bobbing as Louis moved. Louis watched the monitor for a while, Harry’s heartbeat slow and even, pumping right in Louis’ arms. Louis didn’t quite know what the rest of the numbers meant, just that it was his baby’s body, dealing with all that it had been put through.   
  
Louis was watching Harry’s IV drip when Dr. Gray returned, leaning on the doorway and smiling at Louis before looking at Harry all limp in his hold.   
  
“You would think that’d be uncomfortable,” Dr. Gray said, Harry now sleeping with his mouth hanging open, head almost upside down.   
  
“I know, he’s the weirdest sleeper, always has been,” Louis said, “I don’t get it either.”   
  
Harry twitching in Louis’ arms distracted him though, adjusting Harry as he woke up a little, curling himself into Louis.   
  
“You okay baby?” Louis asked, Harry getting squirmy as his suppository started to work, moving his bowels.   
  
“Let’s sit love,” Louis said, moving Harry down to the toilet, Harry grimacing as his bowels cramped, crying out as his back spasmed and his bowels decided to let go, barium dropping out of him. Louis praised him and comforted him as his system cleaned out what was left, Harry just wanting to be done.   
  
“No, please!” Harry cried out as he saw Dr. Gray putting a pair of gloves on again, tired of being touched.   
  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s so much,” Dr. Gray said, Harry crying as his abdomen was felt again, Dr. Gray looking in the toilet behind him afterwards.   
  
“You did really good, I’m just going to rinse you out,” Dr. Gray said, getting a rectal catheter from his tray and lubing it, Harry crying as it was pushed into him, cold and slimey feeling on him.   
  
“Stop, please,” Harry begged through his tears.   
  
“I know, I have to put it up high, I know it doesn’t feel good,” Dr. Gray said, working the catheter up into Harry, taping it to Harry’s bum when it was high enough.   
  
“I’m just going to put some water into you, you can just let it out around the catheter okay?” Dr. Gray said as he attached a syringe to the catheter, slowly pressing it into Harry as he cried out. Milky water dropped out of Harry, Dr. Gray working through a few syringes until the water was clean, Harry frowning and crying, sick of being emptied.   
  
The catheter was pulled from him and he was wiped up with his towel, finally getting lifted back into Louis’ arms.   
  
“We’re almost done bubs, the hard parts over,” Louis said, Harry still annoyed but not resistant to his medication, settling as soon as he was back on Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“Just one more xray,” Dr. Gray said, helping get Harry back to the table, situated the way Mark wanted him before his imaging was done, Harry back to sleeping in Louis’ arms before he knew it.   
  
“He looks perfect,” Dr. Gray said as Louis waited in the front room, Harry finally cleaned out, confirmed by the xray.   
  
“That’s good,” Louis said, “so just the colonoscopy?”  
  
“Yep, he can have a nap for a while though, he’s scheduled in a few hours from now,” Dr. Gray said, taking Harry’s IV pole as they headed back to Harry’s room.   
  
“Yeah, just your bed love,” Louis whispered as he set Harry down in his hospital bed, causing Harry to stir and open his eyes. All his lines were sorted as he was properly tucked back in bed, Dr. Gray grabbing some supplies from the cupboards.   
  
“I’m just going to give you a catheter,” Dr. Gray said to Harry, making him frown.   
  
“No, no bum,” Harry said, toes scrunching in the blankets.   
  
“No, just a regular one like you usually have,” Dr. Gray said with a smile, folding back Harry’s blankets and getting his gloves on, Harry watching Dr. Gray touch him, thighs flinching as his catheter was inserted, snuggly fitting inside of him and taped down to his thigh. He was attached to a bag as well, watching as his bladder emptied down the clear tube.   
  
“There we go,” Dr. Gray said, pulling a diaper out of his supplies as well. Harry drew his knees up for it to be slipped under him.   
  
“Yeah, you like this bit,” Dr. Gray said, helping Harry lift his hips and get tucked into the diaper with his catheter, taping him up and covering him in his blankets.    
  
“I’m just going to put him on another vitamin bag, give his body a little boost to help him along,” Dr. Gray told Louis, getting another bag of fluids and hooking Harry up to it.   
  
“Sleep baby, don’t fight it,” Louis said as he saw Harry trying to keep his eyes open as Dr. Gray put away his supplies. Harry looked up to Louis, who was standing on the other side of the bed, smiling at him. Louis started playing with Harry’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Harry shut his eyes.   
  
“I’ll be back in a while, they’ll be nurses that stop in, and the call button is just on the bed, he should just sleep though,” Dr. Gray told Louis, Harry beginning to deep sleep, head lolling to the side on his pillow.   
  
“Okay, we’ll see you soon then,” Louis said, left in the quiet space of Harry’s slumber.   
  
—  
  
A few hours went by with Harry sleeping and Louis dosing in his chair, helping when Harry wanted to roll over in his sleep, or answering when a nurse would quietly check in. Harry had slept through all of it, currently out and drooling all over his pillow, Louis smiling as Dr. Gray tried to shut the door without making noise.   
  
“Hi, we’re just prepping for the colonoscopy, thought I would come check in,” Dr. Gray whispered, looking down at Harry sleeping before checking his monitor.   
  
“He’s been out the whole time I hear,” Dr. Gray said, Louis nodding to him.   
  
“Yeah, hasn’t skipped a beat,” Louis said, watching as Dr. Gray got his stethoscope in his ears and found Harry under his blankets, listening to his chest and abdomen before pressing his fingers all across Harry, all while Harry didn’t even flinch, limp on the mattress.   
  
Dr. Gray got some gloves on and checked inside Harry’s diaper for irritation, shining his flashlight all over Harry.   
  
“Yeah, it’s a little raw, we’ll have to make sure we get some diaper cream on that afterwards,” Dr. Gray said as he closed up Harry’s diaper.   
  
“He’s really out, isn’t he?” Dr. Gray said as Harry was still a deadweight on the bed.   
  
“Yeah, and he can’t fake well so I know he’s actually sleeping,” Louis said, Dr. Gray checking that Harry wasn’t swelling anywhere.   
  
Dr. Grays pager went off then, Louis watching him unclip it and read it, pressing a button on it.   
  
“The anesthesiologist is just coming, we’ll probably head out afterwards, you can stay until he’s really out if you like, he gets even more drugs,” Dr. Gray said.   
  
“Yeah I cant imagine he’ll stay asleep through everything, I’ll come,” Louis said.   
  
“Yeah, the anesthesiologist will probably wake him up anyways, he’s quite lively considering he puts people to sleep everyday,” Dr. Gray said, seeming to wince at the thought.   
  
Louis didn’t have time to ask questions though, looking up to the door as the said anesthesiologist came into the room.   
  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Kennedy, I’m the anesthesiologist, even though it seems I already have a sleeping patient,” Dr. Kennedy said in a flurry as he shook Louis’ hand and looked at Harry, Dr. Gray laughing quietly.   
  
“He was a bit rambunctious earlier,” Dr. Gray said as Louis let out a little ‘Hi,’ Dr. Kennedy seeming to be on a mission with Harry. Both doctors started into some medical talk that went over Louis’ head, discussing Harry and looking at his monitors, causing Harry to stir just as Dr. Gray had said.   
  
“Oh, he’s awake!” Dr. Kennedy exclaimed as Harry curled up a little and opened his eyes, tears immediately showing up.   
  
“You have to be gentle, he’s had a rough day and has slept for a while,” Louis finally got a word in, Dr. Kennedy letting out an ‘ahhh’ at the information.   
  
“Sorry, did I startle you a bit?” Dr. Kennedy said to Harry, who just looked to Louis.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry said as he reached out for Louis.   
  
“Yeah, I’m right here baby, you’re safe,” Louis said, getting up and rubbing Harry’s back. Louis knew Dr. Kennedy was watching, trying to figure out how to approach Harry better.   
  
“Do you know what we’re going to do?” Dr. Kennedy asked Harry, crouching down to the bedrail to talk to him, “You and I are going to go to another room, and I’m going to help you sleep even more there, okay? You’ll be warm and comfy and you’ll have a really good nap for a bit.”   
  
Harry seemed to soften as Dr. Kennedy did, even as both doctors pagers went off, signalling that it was time to go.   
  
“Daddy?” Harry asked as his bed was unlocked.   
  
“I’m right here bubs, I’m coming too,” Louis said, reassuring Harry with a touch on his shoulder as they started moving.   
  
Harry was quiet as they walked through the halls, eventually going into one of the rooms, Harry whimpering out at the sight of it. There were a few nurses and a whole lot of stuff, Dr. Gray going into a prep room himself, Dr. Kennedy getting a pair of gloves on and bringing his table of medicines over as the nurses relocked the bed.   
  
Louis was instructed by a nurse to sit on a stool in front of Harry, who was cuddling Honey tight to his chest, her face poking out just below his. Louis rubbed at Harry’s hip and back, watching a little bit as Dr. Kennedy readied Harry’s medication.   
  
“Okay, we ready to have a little nap?” Dr. Kennedy asked Harry, who looked scared as a tray was placed on the bed beside him.   
  
“I’m just going to give you some oxygen,” Dr. Kennedy said, getting a mask and trying to move it to Harry’s face, Harry turning away into his pillow.    
  
“I know, it’s scary, I’m sorry,” Dr. Kennedy said to Harry, petting the back of his head, moving and rubbing Harry’s shoulders a little.   
  
“He doesn’t tend to like stuff in his face, it freaks him out,” Louis told Dr. Kennedy, who nodded his head patiently.   
  
“Hey, look, your teddy can wear it too, see?” Dr. Kennedy played with Harry, the mask almost enveloping Honeys face, but it still caught Harry’s attention enough for him to turn his face back, Dr. Kennedy pulling some hair from his eye.   
  
“See? Doesn’t hurt at all,” Dr. Kennedy said, Harry flashing his eyes up to the doctor.   
  
“Do you want a turn? Let’s just try it on, hmm?” Dr. Kennedy said, keeping one hand on the back of Harry’s head and bringing the mask up to Harry’s nose and mouth again, pressing it to his skin.   
  
“Good, there we go,” Dr. Kennedy said as he slipped the band of the mask around Harry’s head, upping his oxygen.   
  
“It’s not too bad, is it?” Dr. Kennedy said, Harry scrunching his nose at the question.   
  
“I’m going to have to give you another IV,” Dr. Kennedy said, checking Harry’s free forearm before cleaning it off and pressing in another IV. The pain of it made Harry squirm and cry out, Dr. Kennedy taping it down.   
  
“Sorry, it’s a little bigger and I have to get that in a good vein,” Dr. Kennedy said as he set the IV drip up, medications ready to go.   
  
“Okay, I’m going to give you some medication now, it might burn for a second but you’ll get sleepy and won’t remember it at all,” Dr. Kennedy explained, Harry looking worried as a syringe was connected to his IV.   
  
“Have a good sleep baby, I’ll see you in no time,” Louis said, taking Harry’s free hand and giving it a kiss, Harry feeling his arm burn but then he was out, asleep and limp on the mattress as Dr. Kennedy worked to keep him that way.   
  
“Wish it was that fast all the time,” Louis laughed.   
  
“If I could send you home with some I would, but I would also probably lose my job so,” Dr. Kennedy joked back, “plus it’s a cocktail to keep him this way.”   
  
“Are you going to trach him?” A nurse asked then, interrupting them.   
  
“Yeah, it’ll be safer to trach if he’s staying on his side,” Dr. Kennedy said.   
  
“Probably don’t want to see the rest,” Dr. Gray then said to Louis, reappearing on the other side of the bed, “unless you want to know your boyfriend inside out of course.”   
  
“Uh, I’m okay,” Louis said, the room giggling as a nurse helped him out of the room and to the waiting room.   
  
“I’ll come get you when we’re all done,” she said as Louis sat down, thanking her and resting his head on the wall.   
  
-  
  
An hour and a half later Louis was being called by a nurse, following her down the hallway.   
  
“He’s pretty loopy and nauseous, just as a warning,” she said, “we’re trying to sort out the nausea but can’t give gravol until he’s a little more with it unfortunately.”   
  
“That’s okay, I’ve seen his bodily fluids far too much to be scared of them,” Louis said, the nurse chuckling as they got to Harry’s door, heading in just as Harry was having a wave of nausea.   
  
Louis could hear the nurse with Harry trying to comfort him as he gagged, his body trying to find something to bring up. He whimpered as he heaved again, drool dripping out of his mouth and into the pan that was being held to his chin. A small ‘daddy’ was whimpered out as his mouth was wiped, his body seeming to relax as the wave passed.   
  
“I’m right here baby,” Louis said, Harry’s head whipping up and looking at him, mouth hanging open in disbelief.   
  
“Daddy?” Harry asked, Louis chuckling and pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.   
  
“Yep, that’s me,” Louis said, “what? Did you think I had left you?”   
  
“Yeah,” Harry bursted out with before beginning to sob, Louis wiping away his tears with a thumb.   
  
“He’s been calling for you since he woke up, which, for the record has only been fifteen minutes but is apparently a lifetime to him,” the nurse across the bed said, “he’s been on an emotional rollercoaster.”   
  
“Awww, baby, I’d never leave you love,” Louis said, thanking the first nurse as she let part of the bed guard down, helping him get on the mattress beside Harry’s hips, facing him.   
  
“You came back,” Harry sobbed out, hiccuping a bit.   
  
“Of course I did, came right back to you,” Louis played along, wiping Harry’s cheeks off again.   
  
Harry suddenly reached out for anything to grab onto, his body wavering on the mattress as his breathing laboured a bit.   
  
“A bit dizzy?” The nurse beside the bed asked, immediately getting a clean pan and holding it up, Harry nodding his head before heaving, throwing up very little.   
  
“Poor baby,” Louis said as Harry half heaved, half coughed, groaning at the pain of it. Louis raked his fingers through Harry’s hair and scooted closer to him, letting him sag into him as his mouth was wiped off.   
  
Harry curled into Louis’ side and took a moment, his head laid on Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“You’ll be okay, it’ll subside soon,” Louis assured him, cuddling him up.   
  
Harry stayed on Louis’ shoulder for a few minutes, heat radiating off of him as he tried to calm his body down. He lifted his head and squeaked out a ‘no’ before violently gagging, the nurse just catching him with a pan as he threw up, hot liquid coming out of him.   
  
“That’s bile,” one nurse said to the other.   
  
“Okay, I’m going to gravol, we can’t have him bringing up bile,” the nurse said, unravelling the tube to a little bag of medication on Harry’s IV pole, fitting it into a machine before plugging it into Harry’s arm, setting it to run.   
  
“You’re gunna feel better in a minute bubs, it’s gunna subside,” Louis told Harry as he threw up a bit more, sighing as the wave passed and he was wiped up.   
  
“Hurt daddy,” Harry said with a rasp, laying back on Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“I know, but you’re getting some medication now and it’ll help it,” Louis said, watching as the machine pumped into Harry, feeling Harry begin to settle.   
  
Louis looked up as Dr. Gray and Dr. Kennedy came into the room, bidding a hello and looking at Harry’s monitors.   
  
“We started the gravol, he vomited bile up,” a nurse said as Dr. Kennedy looked up.   
  
“Okay, that’s fine, but if he starts hallucinating it’s on you,” Dr. Kennedy said as he got a little flashlight out, shining it in Harry’s eyes and then into his mouth.   
  
“Hey, I’m not the one with the hardcore stuff,” the nurse threw back, making everyone laugh a bit.   
  
“No, but he is high as a kite from both of us,” Dr. Kennedy said, “don’t pass all the blame.”   
  
Harry’s body took that moment to throw up a little more, tears staining his cheeks from the burn.   
  
“Fine, I’ll take some of it,” she said, getting a cloth and wiping Harry’s face up.   
  
“So,” Dr. Gray aimed at Louis, “everything looks good, but I don’t think we should send him home like this, just in case.”   
  
“I agree,” Dr. Kennedy added.   
  
“We can wait a bit still, if he really perks up in the next couple of hours then we can send you guys home, or you can just spend overnight here and can go in the morning.”   
  
Louis shrugged and looked down at Harry, who had leaned over and passed out on his shoulder, body exhausted from his day.   
  
“Maybe we’ll just stay,” Louis said, adjusting Harry in his shoulder a bit, Harry flinching awake.   
  
“D-d,” Harry slurred out, Louis shushing him and stroking the side of his face.   
  
“Okay, I’ll slot him in overnight, we’ll be in and out a bit to check on him, make sure he’s okay,” Dr. Gray said.   
  
“Sleepy,” Harry slurred out, wiping his drool-ridden mouth across Louis’ shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, you’re going to feel like that for a while,” Dr. Kennedy said, rubbing Harry’s knee over the covers before backing away with Dr. Gray.   
  
“Let’s lay down baby,” Louis said as the doctors left, the nurse putting her stuff down and helping Louis get Harry back onto his pillow. The bed was adjusted down flat and Louis tucked Harry’s blanket up against his cheek while the nurse covered him up in his sheets.   
  
“You feeling less nauseous?” She asked Harry, who hummed in reply.   
  
“Hope that meant yes,” she said to Louis, who smiled and shrugged to her.   
  
“We’ll be right here if you need us, okay? Have a sleep love,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead as his breath evened out.   
  
“You should have a sleep too, you look tired,” the nurse who led him to Harry showing up, a pillow and blanket in her hand.   
  
“Oh, yeah I probably should, thank you,” Louis said as he rubbed one of his eyes and took the pillow and blanket.   
  
“No problem love, one of us will either be in here or just down the hall at the room labelled ‘nurses station’ if you need a hand, okay? I’m Sandy and she’s Pat by the way.”   
  
“Oh, okay, I’m Louis,” Louis said, internally cringing at himself.   
  
“We know, don’t sweat it,” Pat said from the other side of the bed, working away in her files again.   
  
“Sleep, go on,” Sandy said, ushering Louis into a chair and covering him up in the blanket. Louis balanced his pillow in a semi comfortable way at the same time, resting his head down.   
  
-  
  
“Sh sh shh, I know, just a quick look.”   
  
Louis woke up to Harry whining out and Dr. Gray trying to check his throat, Harry a little more lively after a nap and his anesthetic wearing off more and more.   
  
“Settle baby,” Louis said, “no fuss please.”   
  
Harry gave a grumpy look to Louis from behind his blanket, pouting his lips out.   
  
“None of that, do what he’s asking bubs,” Louis told Harry who let out a little whine before settling his head back on his pillow and opening his mouth for Dr. Gray to look into.   
  
“Yeah, that’s pretty irritated,” Dr. Gray said, letting Harry close his mouth.   
  
“I’d like to give him something to soothe it in his next bottle, it doesn’t have to be right away but we’ll do a water mix and calm it down,” Dr. Gray said to Louis, who nodded in response.   
  
“He’ll be at our throat specialist soon as well, I think in a couple weeks,” Louis said, Harry immediately whining out about it.   
  
“Nooo, I don’t wanna,” Harry rasped out, looking at Louis.   
  
“He doesn’t like the tube down his nose - to be fair, feels awful,” Louis said to Dr. Gray, “it’s not for a while bubs, don’t worry about it now,” he told to Harry.   
  
Harry still looked grumpy about it as he hid in his blanket a bit, Dr. Gray watching him.   
  
“It’s a glamorous life, isn’t it?” Dr. Gray joked to Harry, pulling his blankets up a bit as Harry yawned, his fight fading fast.   
  
“That’s good though, I’m sure it’ll heal and he’ll be good to go,” Dr. Gray said to Louis, “I’ll let you two get back to sleep now.”   
  
Louis listened as his footsteps faded until a door clicked shut, the room sliding into a quiet, just the sound of Harry’s monitor running on the other side of the bed. Louis was trying to figure out if Harry had fallen asleep, being mildly startled when he spoke out.   
  
“Daddy?” Harry whispered out.   
  
“Yeah baby?”   
  
“Cuddle?”   
  
“Mmm I don’t think I can give you a cuddle, but I can hold your hand,” Louis said, unfolding himself from his chair and sliding it to a better spot, noting that both nurses had left for the moment.   
  
“You’re warm under there, aren’t you?” Louis said as he got comfortable in his chair again and slid his hand through the bed guard and under Harry’s blankets, searching for Harry’s hand and grasping onto it.   
  
“Cozy,” Harry sleepily said, Louis rubbing his thumb across Harry’s soft skin as he drifted off again.   
  
-  
  
“They’re so cute.”   
  
“Shhh you’re going to wake them up!”   
  
Louis couldn’t help smile as he woke up, Sandy cooing over the two of them while Pat tolerated her.   
  
“See, you’ve woken Louis up,” Pat said.   
  
“Sorry,” Sandy immediately apologized, Louis smiling at her as he opened his eyes, sitting up a bit from his awkward position.   
  
“It’s alright, Harry’s always slept better than I have,” Louis said, looking over to see Harry passed out in bed, “he’s the one who needs it.”   
  
“He’s quite cute,” Sandy said, leaning her forearms down on the end of the bed, “we would be allowed to come and observe at certain times during the study, we’d never seen something like what you two have, he’s infatuated with you, it was amazing. Of course we were blocked off from most of it, but I think even just from seeing you feed him or tuck him into bed, I’ve never seen someone be like that for someone else.”   
  
Louis smiled while looking at Harry, glad that he had convinced Harry to sign the form that other hospital staff could come at certain times, all those many months ago.   
  
“He deserves every last piece of it,” Louis said, looking to Sandy, a warm smile crossing her face.   
  
Louis let his hand slip from Harry’s to rub his face, taking a deep breath as he stretched out his legs.   
  
“I can probably get him to drink a bottle while he’s sleepy, would that be okay?” Louis asked, Sandy standing up.   
  
“Yeah, of course, he’s off his diet restriction now so, we were given a few choices, we have a couple straight soy, some mixed with protein powder and his medication which needs to go last,” Sandy said, popping open the fridge that was on the other side of the room.   
  
“Okay, I’ll take a straight soy and the medication, hopefully he’ll get in the mood from the soy and just take the medication,” Louis said as the bottles were passed to him, Louis looking at the bottle of medication, a red liquid filling half of the bottle.   
  
“Well, this looks like it would taste nasty,” Louis said as the bed guard was dropped for him, Pat laughing at the statement.   
  
“It’s not the nicest, but it’s no cough syrup either,” she said, watching Louis gently wake Harry up.   
  
“Hey, I have a bottle for you,” Louis whispered, Harry barely opening his eyes in response. Louis knelt on the bed and picked him up anyways, taking the lid off the soy milk and pressing the nipple into Harry’s mouth.   
  
“Good boy, so good,” Louis whispered as Harry latched on and started sucking, Sandy and Pat moving a few cords as Harry shifted in the bed.   
  
Louis let Harry drink down half the bottle before pulling it away, Harry chasing it a little but sinking back down into Louis’ arms when it was too much effort.   
  
“Sorry baby, just give me a second,” Louis said as he got the second bottle and took it’s lid off, pressing it to Harry’s lips.   
  
Harry took it and began sucking, immediately turning off of it as he tasted the medication.   
  
“I know, I know it tastes funny,” Louis said as Harry turned his face into Louis’ abdomen, “it’s going to make your throat feel better though.”   
  
Louis adjusted Harry’s head into his elbow a bit more to pull him away from his shirt, pressing the bottle to Harry’s lips again. Harry tossed his legs at the taste, but sucked on the bottle for Louis, frowning as it coated his mouth and throat.   
  
“Good boy, you’re about halfway through,” Louis told Harry a few minutes later, kissing along his forehead.   
  
Harry immediately spat the bottle out as he finished, Louis chuckling down at him.   
  
“You’re so good, thank you for doing that baby,” Louis praised him, kissing along his hairline.   
  
“Is it okay if he has a soother?” Louis looked up to the nurses, who looked at each other.   
  
“Of course, don’t think it would hurt,” Pat said, shrugging a shoulder.   
  
“Um, there’s just one in the front of my backpack,” Louis said, Pat leaning down and unzipping a compartment, pulling out one of Harry’s soothers in a plastic bag.  
  
“That’s it, thank you,” Louis said as it was passed to him, pulling the bag open and pressing the soother to Harry’s lips.   
  
“Yeah, you like that right?” Louis said to Harry as he opened his eyes a bit, sighing as he saw the soother and began sucking. Louis pressed a kiss to the edge of the plastic before laying Harry back down on the bed, taking the bottles away and tucking Harry back in. Harry shifted himself under the covers, seeming to try and push himself on his side.   
  
“Would you like to be on your side?” Sandy asked him, Harry nodding in response.   
  
“Okay, lets just keep your IV arm on top,” she said, Pat getting up and helping, folding Harry’s blankets down to his hips.   
  
“Just going to help your hips,” Pat warned Harry as Sandy helped him turn his shoulders, Harry sighing as soon as he was on his side.   
  
“Better? Here’s your teddy,” Sandy said as Pat passed her Honey, fishing her out of Harry’s sheets as she covered him back up. Harry let Honey and his blanket be put under his arm, covered up by his sheets as well.   
  
Louis watched as both nurses looked at Harry’s monitor, Pat pressing a few buttons on it.   
  
“He’s reading okay, but maybe we’ll put him up on a pillow just so he doesn’t curl it up,” Pat said to Sandy.   
  
“Do you want to do oxygen too? He’s a bit low,” Sandy asked, heading to a cupboard and pulling out an extra pillow, Pat uncovering Harry’s arm and lifting it up as Sandy snuck the pillow under it.   
  
“Yeah, I think so, he’s an asthma case so it would probably help him at the moment,” Pat said, gently sneaking the plastic tubing into Harry’s nose when Sandy passed it to her, Harry thankfully being too sleepy to protest.   
  
“Okay, we’ll leave you be now,” Pat said as she hooked the tubing over Harry’s ears and settled his head back down on the pillow. Harry wiggled himself before relaxing, Louis smiling as Harry began deep breathing as he fell asleep again. Louis settled himself in his chair while the nurses went back to their paperwork, Louis placing his hand over Harry’s, rubbing his thumb gently over the corner of the tape that was holding Harry’s IV in. Louis watched Harry sleep until he felt himself get pulled into his own slumber.   
  
—  
  
Doctors start early.   
  
Louis didn’t know this, but when both Dr. Gray and Dr. Kennedy came in at six a.m., he learned very quickly.   
  
So did Harry, who’s hand jumped inside of Louis’ as he startled awake.   
  
“Sorry, I know it’s early,” Dr. Gray said, Harry seeming none to pleased as Dr. Kennedy wasted no time, shining his flashlight in his eyes.   
  
“That looks much better, this mouth looks pretty weird though,” he joked down to Harry, who curled away from his touch.   
  
“Gentle, he just woke up,” Dr. Gray said, Louis thankful that someone was a little more aware of Harry.   
  
“I just want a little peek,” Dr. Kennedy said as he pulled Harry’s soother out of his mouth by the ring, Harry whining and kicking in the bed, clamping his mouth shut.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I know you don’t like me very much,” Dr. Kennedy said as he got a glove out from the wall, pulling it on his hand. He had his thumb in Harry’s mouth before anyone could say anything, pulling Harry’s teeth apart and pressing his thumb down on Harry’s tongue.   
  
It made Harry let out a gargled scream, trying to get away by rolling on his back again, Louis loosing his hand in the process. Everyone scrambled as Harry tried to freak out, grabbing at Dr. Kennedy’s arm and digging his fingernails in.   
  
“That does hurt,” Dr. Kennedy said calmly as he looked at Harry’s throat anyways, even as he started crying.   
  
“Okay, he’s had enough,” Dr. Gray said, making Dr. Kennedy pull away, sliding his flashlight away and taking his glove off, Harry’s fingers dragging down his arm.   
  
“He’s still quite raw, but I’m fine with him going home with it,” Dr. Kennedy said, his pager going off at the same time.   
  
“Okay, thank you, I’ll find you in a bit,” Dr. Gray said, Dr. Kennedy nodding and heading out of the room as he read his pager.   
  
Louis had gotten up and was quieting Harry down, the nurses tidying his cords.   
  
“Excellent anesthesiologist, not great with the people aspect,” Dr. Gray said, shaking his head as he leaned over the bed.   
  
“I’m sorry, I know that was upsetting,” he said to Harry, who wanted to attach himself to Louis.   
  
“Shhh, you have to stay down baby, you’re just scared,” Louis said, keeping a hand on Harry’s chest as he tried to get a grasp on Louis, his fingers pulling on Louis’ sweater.   
  
“Here, you can pick him up now,” Sandy said as Pat pressed a few buttons on Harry’s monitor and disconnected a few wires that had been laid on Harry’s shoulder, “just, don’t walk away.”   
  
Louis hoisted Harry out of his blankets and into his arms, cooing to him as Harry continued to cry. Sandy picked up the top blanket from Harry’s sheets and wrapped him up in it, Pat making sure none of his tubes were pulling.   
  
“Sorry, I’m sure you wanted to check something as well,” Louis said to Dr. Gray as he got Harry to lay his head on his shoulder.   
  
“It’s okay, I can wait, take your time,” Dr. Gray said, watching as Louis was handed a wet face cloth, holding Harry in one arm and wiping his face down with the other.   
  
“I know, I’ve got you baby,” Louis whispered to Harry, who was beginning to settle down, “yeah, just like that, big breaths for me.”   
  
“Do you wanna go down? You’re chilly, I know,” Louis said as Harry tearfully reached out for the bed, one hand gripping the back of Louis neck as he sat up.   
  
“Cuddle,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck, latching onto him as he tried to set Harry back on the bed.   
  
“Come on the bed as well Louis, we can do a cuddle,” Sandy said, sitting the bed up and making space for both of them, Louis sitting and getting Harry sideways in his lap, both nurses working to pull the covers up and get Harry reconnected to the monitor. Louis tucked Honey and Harry’s blanket into his lap, placing his soother on the nightstand for the moment.   
  
“Comfy baby?” Louis asked Harry, brushing his hair back and letting him cuddle into his shoulder. Harry nodded and eyed Dr. Gray as he put a knee on the bed.   
  
“Hey, I’m just going to have a listen okay?” He said as he put his stethoscope in his ears, Harry staying still as Dr. Gray got under his covers and gown, listening to Harry’s chest and abdomen.   
  
“Were you able to get his puffers in last night?” Dr. Gray asked, Pat shaking her head no.   
  
“That tightness comes in pretty quick, doesn’t it?” Dr. Gray said to Harry, switching to listening to Harry’s back.   
  
“Sorry, mind if I just look at your throat too?” Dr. Gray asked as he took his stethoscope out of his ears and pulled Harry’s gown up that had fallen off his shoulder.   
  
“You’re all undone back here,” Dr. Gray said, tying up the strings at the back of Harry’s gown that had come undone overnight, making him shiver.   
  
“See he’s gentle baby, you’re okay,” Louis said, Harry opening his mouth, Dr. Gray looking down his throat.   
  
“Yeah, it’s raw but we’ll keep him on the bottle medication at home, if you can get it into him before he sleeps every night it should help the most,” Dr. Gray said, “we’ll schedule him in to discuss an inhaler change in a few weeks, for now just keep getting his regular ones in him to keep that chest pain away.”   
  
“Of course, that’s never a fun situation,” Louis said, cuddling Harry as he sniffled.   
  
“No, it’s not, and neither is me poking and prodding you, is it?” Dr. Gray asked Harry, having him shake his head.   
  
“I would’ve snuck this in last night when you were sleepy but I couldn’t bear disturbing you, but I do need to take a urine sample and a blood test before you go,” Dr. Gray said, Harry looking worried.   
  
“It’ll just be like when I do your physicals, okay? Super quick and you don’t even have to move,” Dr. Gray said, Harry staying cuddled to Louis as Dr. Gray grabbed his supplies.   
  
“I’m just going to put a cup with a bit of suction on your catheter, shouldn’t feel a thing,” Dr. Gray said as he got under the covers and switched Harry to the soft cup from his bag, making sure Harry was tucked in afterwards.   
  
“Okay, now I want you to just cuddle into daddy and stay super still for a minute, I’m just going to touch your arm a little,” Dr. Gray said next, Louis tucking Harry’s head into his shoulder as Harry’s elbow was prepped.   
  
“A quick pinch,” Dr. Gray said before pressing a needle into Harry’s vein, Harry whining at it.   
  
“You’re doing so well, just a few seconds,” Dr. Gray said as he took a few viles of blood, pressing a cotton ball over Harry’s skin as he finished and removed the needle.   
  
“Good job baby, all done,” Louis praised as Harry was given a bandaid and his arm released, getting covered back in the blankets as he peaked his head back out.    
  
“You do such a good job,” Dr. Gray said as he cleaned up and labelled the viles.   
  
“Let’s just check under here for a second,” Dr. Gray said as he checked Harry’s urine sample, “almost done, easy when you have a cath in huh?”  
  
Harry blinked away the last of his tears as he nodded, Louis pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
  
“You’re a sweetie,” Louis praised as they waited, Harry getting put back on his bag a few minutes later, his urine sample labelled as well.   
  
“Good job,” Dr. Gray started, “Now, I’m going to have to get Dr. Kennedy to sign off on some forms before I can discharge you, but I don’t know if he’s in surgery all day today or not, I promise I’m trying to get you out as soon as possible though, sorry if it takes a while.”   
  
“That’s okay, I have a feeling it’d be a quiet day anyways, think we’re still feeling yesterday a bit,” Louis said, looking down to see Harry already dosing, his early rise catching up to him.   
  
“Would you like him still monitored?” Pat asked.   
  
“I don’t think so, maybe just hourly checks, you can keep him on the fluids though, it’ll help flush the medications out,” Dr. Gray said, “actually, maybe get his puffers in him and try him without the oxygen, monitor him for a bit and if he’s level then take him off.”  
  
“Okay, we can do that,” Pat said, “have a good day!”   
  
Dr. Gray left with a little wave and Harry’s viles, Harry sighing into Louis’ neck afterwards.   
  
“I’m just going to slip out too, I’ll be back in a bit,” Sandy said, Pat nodding her head.   
  
“Okay, yeah we’re doing trades today so take a bit of a break,” Pat said, pulling out Harry’s two puffers from the nightstand.   
  
“No sleeping bubs, just gotta take your puffers,” Louis said, getting Harry to sit up as Sandy clicked the door shut.   
  
Pat passed Louis Harry’s two daily puffers, getting Harry to take them.   
  
“Cover your mouth bubs,” Louis said as Harry coughed out from his second puffer still, his chest angry at the flood of medication into his lungs.   
  
“Hurts,” Harry wheezed out, Louis rubbing his chest for him.   
  
“It’ll calm down, give it a few minutes,” Louis said, Harry’s coughing subsiding as the medication opened his airways.   
  
“I’ll just take this,” Pat said then, Harry looking worried but letting her pull his oxygen off of him and wipe his nose with a kleenex.   
  
“So good baby,” Louis praised Harry and let him settle back on his shoulder, keeping the blankets up to his neck.   
  
“I’m just going to lay you down,” Pat said softly, putting the bed flat again, Harry stretching his legs out beside Louis’, arm thrown over Louis’ chest as they cuddled together, Honey and the blanket jammed in between them.   
  
“Sorry, I just need a good reading,” Pat said as she uncovered them a bit, adjusting Harry so that the monitors were happy. Louis sunk a hand into Harry’s hair and grabbed his soother with the other, pressing it in between his teeth as Harry fell asleep on his shoulder, Pat recovering them up.   
  
-  
  
Harry had a fitful sleep, Louis having to soothe him more than once, Pat readjusting him as he tried to be comfortable, yet his body was restless. Louis eventually coaxed him awake again, Harry planting his hands on either side of Louis and pushing himself up, frowning down at Louis.   
  
“Good morning baby,” Louis giggled, looking at Harry all sleep rumpled, hair a mess with the sheets falling off of him and a shoulder hanging out of the neck of his gown.   
  
“You hungry bubs? Want a bottle?” Louis asked him as he brushed Harry’s hair back with his hand.   
  
“No, sleepy,” Harry said, letting himself back down onto Louis’ chest.   
  
“Okay, how about this? You have a bottle and can nap afterwards?” Louis asked, Harry fidgeting on the bed.   
  
“Kay,” Harry replied a minute later, Louis thanking him and pressing the button to sit the bed up, Pat looking up at them.   
  
“Would you like a protein one?” She asked, heading for the fridge.   
  
“Yes please,” Louis replied, getting Harry cradled in his lap. He thanked Pat as she gave him the bottle, popping the lid off and letting Harry have it, holding his soother on a finger.   
  
“Think you were hungrier than you thought you were,” Louis said as Harry sucked on the bottle, little gasps coming out as he stopped to breathe.   
  
“You’re numbers are looking good, think we can get some of this disconnected,” Pat commented from the side of the bed, pressing a few buttons on Harry’s monitor.   
  
“Let’s see,” she said before pulling apart the plug on Harry’s shoulder, resting it against his collarbone. “I still have to check you every hour, so we’ll just clamp this on here, okay?” She said as she took Harry’s finger clamp off, putting it on the edge of Harry’s sleeve. She pulled off his blood pressure cuff as well, popping it out of the plug and putting it on the nightstand.   
  
“Probably feels a little less constrictive hmm?” Pat said as she got a roll of tape out, taping the plug up on Harry’s shoulder, “just so it doesn’t pull on any of your pads, we know how that hurts.”   
  
Harry nuzzled into Louis a bit more at the memory as Pat pulled his gown up, followed by the sheets. Harry curled his arm up into Louis’ chest, still working on his bottle.   
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it bubs?” Louis said, placing the bottle on his chest and rubbing Harry’s arm for a moment, getting a little smile out of Harry.   
  
“Yeah, you’re feeling better,” Louis said, pulling the bottle away as Harry finished it.   
  
“Still owie,” Harry said, looking down at the IV in his hand.   
  
“Mmm, that’s not a bad owie though, just keeping you hydrated baby, so you can get rid of all the medications, remember?” Louis said, sticking Harry’s soother back in his mouth and capping the empty bottle.   
  
“Ya daddy,” Harry said from behind his soother, beginning to look more chipper.   
  
“Would you like to try to sleep again? Or something else bubs?” Louis asked as he grabbed Harry and sat him up in his lap more, Harry gripping onto Louis’ shirt at the movement, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder with the repositioning.   
  
“Just cuddles,” Harry said, mouldings himself into Louis.   
  
“Okay, brought the iPad if you want it,” Louis said, but Harry just tried to get closer to him, soother bumping against Louis’ neck.   
  
“Harry, bubs,” Louis said with a laugh as Harry got his hand under Louis’ shirt, trying to pull it up. Harry groaned when he struggled, wanting the fabric gone.   
  
“Here love, let me help,” Louis said, wiggling his own shirt up before pushing Harry’s gown up, Harry immediately pressing his abdomen to Louis’.   
  
“There ya are,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s bare back gently, resting it on the band of Harry’s diaper.   
  
“You’re kinda swimming in these ones aren’t you?” Louis asked Harry as he felt how high up his diaper was, looking down under the blankets to see the diaper up over Harry’s hips, his catheter poking out the side.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry whined, making Louis chuckle.   
  
“It’s okay bubs, I see you in a dip all the time, right?”   
  
“The tube,” Harry quietly said, Louis wrapping him back in the sheets.   
  
“Yeah, we don’t do that as often do we? Only that once, when you had the sniffles right?” Louis said, Harry nodding on his shoulder, “your skin hurt, didn’t want anything touching you, such a bad fever that time.”   
  
Louis thought back to Harry having a raging flu virus, hissing out each time Louis would try and touch him, barely being down, yet letting Louis give him a catheter anyways, plugging him into a bag because he would pull a diaper off after five minutes of wearing it.   
  
“Don’t think about the tube, just rest,” Louis said, hooking his arms under Harry’s bum over the covers, hoisting him so his legs fell on either side of Louis’, their bellies fully pressing up against once another.   
  
“Hey,” Sandy said as she came in the room, “time to switch Pat.”   
  
“Mmmm, okay, he needs to be checked in about half an hour,” Pat said, stretching her arms up and standing, leaving Harry’s folder on the nightstand, taking the rest of her paperwork.   
  
“Okay, we’ll keep on that, have a good break,” Sandy said, smiling as Pat left.   
  
“No more doubling up?” Louis asked as Sandy leaned on the bedrail.   
  
“Nope, technically he doesn’t even need a twenty four nurse either, but we’d rather not have someone try and get in while you’re alone,” Sandy said, “plus we do like you.”   
  
Louis laughed, “well that’s good.”   
  
“He looks quite settled,” Sandy said, standing up and going to sit in the chair.   
  
“Yeah, he does get there, even if it takes a while,” Louis said, pressing his lips to Harry’s head after. Harry shifted a bit in response, sighing out and relaxing in Louis’ arms.   
  
Sandy smiled at Louis before starting her own paperwork, Harry eventually falling asleep.   
  
Half an hour passed and Sandy got up, getting a handheld monitor from a supply cabinet, coming over to Harry and Louis.   
  
“I’ll try not to move him too much, hopefully he can stay asleep,” she whispered to Louis as she peeled the covers off Harry’s arm. She had to pull his arm straight to get the blood pressure cuff on him and his oxygen sensor on his finger, digging around on his shoulder to find the plug to his pads, somehow having Harry stay asleep through it all. She tucked a thermometer into his ear and pressed a few buttons on the monitor, letting it read Harry.   
  
“Perfect,” she said as the monitor finished, pulling the thermometer from Harry’s ear.   
  
“Just need to scan this in,” she said, scanning Harry’s hospital bracelet into the monitor.   
  
“I’m going to leave this because the velcro’s so loud,” she said as she disconnected the monitor plug and unclipped Harry’s finger, pointing at the blood pressure cuff.   
  
“Understandable,” Louis whispered, glad that Harry slept through his check.   
  
-  
  
Two hours later Harry was beginning to wake up again, plastered onto Louis’ other shoulder, having shifted over in his sleep.   
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said as he felt Harry’s eyelashes flutter on his neck, Harry groaning as he awkwardly stretched his body. Louis rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he sat up a bit.   
  
“Have a better nap?” Louis said, Harry’s groggy nod making his hair bounce.   
  
“That’s good baby,” Louis said, pulling his shirt down as Harry sat all the way up, batting his eyelashes in the window light.   
  
“It’s sunny out, isn’t it?” Louis asked Harry, pulling his gown straight over his lap.   
  
“Pretty,” Harry said from behind his soother as he held his hand out towards the window.   
  
“It is pretty, isn’t it?” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s hips.   
  
“Would you like to look out the window a bit better?” Sandy said then, looking up at Harry from her chair.   
  
“I think you would like that,” Louis said when Harry didn’t answer, instead dropping his hand and staring at her.   
  
“Don’t stare Harry, we’ve been over this,” Louis told him, making Sandy laugh, “it weirds people out.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Sandy said as she stood up, making sure Harry’s IV pole wasn’t obstructed, pulling it to the side of the bed and hooking Harry’s urine bag to it from the bottom of the bed.   
  
“Come for a little walk around,” Sandy said as she dropped the bed guard, Louis hoisting Harry up into his arms and shimmying his way down the mattress, sitting on the edge.   
  
“Okay, lets just wrap you up,” Louis said as he got the top blanket from the bed, folding it in half before wrapping it around Harry’s waist.   
  
“Can I just see for a second actually,” Sandy said, Louis letting her pull the blanket to the side, “gosh his skin is so delicate, you’ve got a bit of a rash, don’t you?”   
  
Harry jumped a bit as she gently touched the outside of his thigh, the skin reddened and bumpy.   
  
“Some people react a bit to the anaesthesia, it’s not too bad though, just on his thighs and low back a little,” Sandy said, looking at Harry’s back.   
  
“Does it hurt bubs?” Louis asked, Harry shaking his head no, looking down at his thigh and pressing on his rash a bit, turning it white.   
  
“Don’t touch love, don’t want to make it worse,” Louis said, drawing Harry’s hand away from his leg.   
  
“I’ll let doctor Gray know, but it shouldn’t affect anything, it happens all the time,” Sandy said, wrapping Harry back into the blanket.   
  
“Well that’s good, right bubs?” Louis asked, Harry already trying to look at the window again, “doesn’t seem to matter,” Louis said to Sandy, making her laugh a bit.   
  
“Nope, doesn’t seem to change anything to him,” Sandy said, “let’s get you up.”   
  
Harry squirmed a little as Sandy helped Louis pick him up, one arm under his bum and the other holding his back, one leg either side of Louis’ torso. Harry gripped onto Louis’ neck a little bit at the motion, huffing as Louis bounced him into a better position in his arms.   
  
“All good?” Louis asked Harry, who nodded in reply.   
  
“That’s good bubs,” Louis said as Sandy checked that Harry wasn’t crimping any tubes off, nodding to Louis once she was done.   
  
“Let’s look out the window love,” Louis said, placing one hand on Harry’s IV pole and bringing it with them as he walked closer to the window, Harry blinking as the light filled his face.   
  
“Pretty,” Harry exclaimed, placing one hand up against the glass, Louis chuckling at him.   
  
“It is pretty, isn’t it? Beautiful looking day out,” Louis said, looking out into the little courtyard, one tree planted in the middle, surrounded by the brickwork of the building, somehow looking pretty even with the surrounding ground paved over. Louis looked up at Harry, watching as his eyes flickered to some birds trying to nest at the top of the building. Louis looked at Harry’s eyes turning a brilliant green in the light, maybe a little more emphasized from the purple that sat under them, Harry’s body overloaded and exhausted from the previous days. His skin was irritated from all his crying and sweating, threatening to break out along his jaws, curls matted together and messy on top of his head. Louis could see where Harry’s wires were dipping down onto his chest, crossing over his tattoos.   
  
Louis looked back up to Harry’s face when he shifted, the birds flying away with Harry watching them. Louis could see the tape marks of where Harry’s breathing tube had been taped to the side of his mouth, and where they had taped his eyes shut over his delicate eyelashes. As Harry turned his head Louis could see that the back of his soother had gotten drooled on, coloured red from Harry’s overnight medication.   
  
“Op, hi,” Louis said as Harry dropped his hand from the glass and turned around in Louis’ arms, looking over Louis’ shoulder at the rest of the room. Harry still looked bright despite his body being worn down, Louis marvelling at how he could bounce back enough to look that way.   
  
“Do you want to see the rest love? Let’s go for a bit of a walk,” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s IV pole again, walking Harry across the floor.   
  
“Me,” Harry said as they ran across a whiteboard with Harry’s name scrawled across the top of it, some of his information written in the different squares across it.   
  
“Yeah, that’s your name love,” Louis said.   
  
“Wet,” Harry said while pointing to another square near the bottom, Louis laughing at him.   
  
“Yeah, that is how much you’ve been wetting every hour, isn’t it?” Louis said, patting Harry’s side before moving on.   
  
“Harry, don’t open the cupboards,” Louis said as they hit a supply cabinet, Harry reaching for the handle.   
  
“There’s nothing he could hurt himself with, it’s okay,” Sandy called from across the room then, Louis looking over to see her keeping an eye on them.   
  
“Okay, but no touching,” Louis said to Harry, letting him open the cupboard.   
  
“Blankies!” Harry said as he looked in, being good and not reaching into the cupboard.   
  
“You have lots of those, don’t you?” Louis said, watching Harry shut the door and open the next one.   
  
“Oh, don’t like that one so much,” Louis said as Harry immediately cuddled into his neck at the sight of IV kits and syringes, a couple of boxes of gloves at the bottom. Louis shut the cupboard himself and moved to the next wall, pulling a cupboard open.   
  
“Look, caths and dips, just like a home baby,” Louis said, Harry turning his head on Louis’ shoulder as he looked at them, “you like them, don’t you?”   
  
“Mine pretty,” Harry said as he sat up again, looking in the cupboard a bit more.   
  
“It’s true, I get you the pretty dips,” Louis said, knowing that most patients probably wouldn’t care what a diaper looked like, yet Harry would always love the fact that he got the well fitting girl ones taped to his hips whenever he wanted.   
  
“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt but I just need your vitals,” Sandy said then, looking up at Harry from beside him.   
  
“Do you need him back on the bed?” Louis asked.   
  
“Nope, we can do it right here, just need you to be still for a second,” Sandy said, holding the monitor up. Harry squirmed a little bit as Sandy hooked him up, Louis shushing him as the thermometer was pressed into his ear and his vitals were taken.   
  
“Good job!” Sandy told Harry as the monitor beeped and she pulled the thermometer out of his ear, unclamping his finger and unplugging his wires.   
  
“Let me get this off you too,” Sandy said as she pulled on Harry’s cuff, unplugging it as well.   
  
“You know, I know where the good stuff is,” Sandy said as she scanned Harry’s hospital bracelet with the monitor before placing it down on the counter, “the freezer is the place to be.”   
  
“Oh, who’s spoiled,” Louis said as Sandy opened the freezer and pulled out a popsicle, Harry lighting up at it.   
  
“Daddy,” Harry turned to Louis and whined, mildly swinging his legs.   
  
“Ask nicely,” Louis told him.   
  
“Can I please have it?” Harry asked Louis, the sentence muffled behind his soother.   
  
“Ask Sandy love,” Louis said, pulling Harry’s soother out so he could talk. Harry was shy and it took him a few seconds to turn to her, biting his lip and looking through his lashes.   
  
“May I please have it?” Harry asked, cheeks heating up as he locked eyes with her.   
  
“Of course,” Sandy said to him, “let me just open it and get a napkin.”   
  
“Don’t know how you can look past his cuteness,” Sandy said to Louis as she wrapped the popsicle stick in a paper towel, passing it to Harry who stuck it in his mouth.   
  
“He doesn’t pull it as much with me anymore, he knows the rules and he knows the punishments, don’t you?” Louis said, putting his hand over Harry’s to help him hold the popsicle.   
  
“No touch, no play, no disrespect,” Harry said, licking the side of the popsicle.   
  
“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t try at times though, the past couple days, case in point,” Louis said, bringing the popsicle to his own mouth as it dripped a bit. Harry whined at the action, lips stained pink from the colouring.   
  
“Harry I’ve literally sucked cum out your butt, we can share spit,” Louis told him, letting him have the popsicle back. Sandy stood with her mouth open as Louis looked back to her.   
  
“Sorry, we’re, yeah. We’re not very PG,” Louis said, Harry giggling around the popsicle.   
  
“Daddy has a pretty cock,” Harry said as he let his lips pop off the popsicle.   
  
“Harry!” Louis chastised, “don’t earn a spanking, just eat your popsicle.”   
  
“Sorry, he has no filter,” Louis apologized to Sandy who was now beat red, still not saying anything.   
  
“Not quite as romantic as we come across,” Louis said, licking up Harry’s popsicle again, Sandy seeming to come back to life.   
  
“It’s...okay. You’re still romantic too,” she said, Louis smiling at her trying to process the conversation, clearly weirded out.   
  
“Daddy there’s a thingy,” Harry said then, shoving the popsicle into his face. Louis looked down at it, Harry having made it to the stick, some popsicle still left.   
  
“It’s just the stick love, you can eat around it,” Louis told him, Harry scrunching his nose at it.   
  
“Daddy, done,” Harry said then, knowing that’s what he had to say at home to be dismissed from eating.   
  
“You sure bubs? It’s just the stick,” Louis said, Harry nodding his head.   
  
“Okay, I’ll just finish it,” Louis said, biting a chunk off of the stick.   
  
“Good to know we can still pull off romantic, might not work without that part,” Louis said to Sandy around his popsicle. Louis felt Harry snuggle into his neck then, sticky, cold lips pressing against his skin.   
  
“Harry, really? Right after I say that?” Louis laughed, biting off the last chunk of popsicle as Harry sat up.   
  
“What’s funny?” Harry said, looking at Louis.   
  
“How much of a mess you are,” Louis said, pressing his own lips to Harry’s neck to make him squirm.   
  
“Daddy!” Harry screamed and laughed, kicking his feet. Sandy watched amusedly, raising an eyebrow at them once they settled down.   
  
“If you want, there are supplies to wash up in the bathroom,” she said, Louis looking at Harry.   
  
“Yeah maybe, I didn’t anticipate being two nights,” Louis said, “probably will just need a chair for him.”   
  
“Sure,” Sandy said, going to grab a chair from beside the bed as Louis looked at Harry.   
  
“Far too charming,” Louis told Harry, a giggle coming out of his mouth. Louis swayed him a bit, looking up as the door opened, Dr. Gray coming in.   
  
“Hey, look who’s up!” Dr. Gray said at seeing Harry, smiling at him. Harry giggled again, clearly in a charming mood as he reached out his arms towards Dr. Gray.   
  
“Wow you actually want to go to him?” Louis asked, holding onto Harry’s side so he wouldn’t fall.   
  
“Hi, we’ve never done this before,” Dr. Gray said as he took Harry, putting him on his hip.   
  
“I hear you have a bit of a rash, don’t you?” Dr. Gray said, Harry giggling and wrapping his arms around his neck, laying his head down even though he was far from tired.   
  
“He does, just on his back and thighs,” Louis said, pulling Harry’s blanket to the side, Dr. Gray looking down at it over Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Oh yeah, that’s from the anesthetic for sure,” he said, “it doesn’t look too bad but if it gets worse, or he starts itching or becomes uncomfortable you can put some aloe on it, but if he gets a fever bring him in, I’d be surprised if he did at this point but we never know.”   
  
“Okay, he doesn’t seem bothered by it but I’ll keep an eye out,” Louis said, wrapping Harry’s blanket back around him, patting his hips.   
  
“You okay for a second bubs? I’m just going to grab a few things from the backpack,” Louis asked Harry, making him sit up and look at Louis, nodding his head.   
  
Louis patted his back before walking away from him, hearing Dr. Gray talk to Harry and walk him around the room.   
  
Louis pulled out the few toiletries he had brought, Harry’s deodorant and hairbrush, as well as some baby wipes and a diaper.   
  
“I’ll just be in the bathroom, you’re good,” Louis said as he walked across the room, Harry watching him.   
  
“I pulled out a few things for you, the rest is in the cabinet,” Sandy said as Louis walked into the bathroom.   
  
“Okay, perfect, thank you,” Louis said, smiling at her as he set his things down on the countertop.   
  
“See? He’s right there,” Dr. Gray was telling Harry as Louis exited the bathroom, smiling at Harry as he walked up to him.   
  
“I’m right here baby, just put some stuff for you in the bathroom, we’re gunna get get washed up in a minute,” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s back, knowing that Harry probably immediately asked where he had gone as soon as he was out of sight.   
  
“Hey, I know that there’s no pictures or anything but since it’s the last time I wasn’t sure if you’d like one?” Sandy cautiously asked the room, looking at Louis.   
  
“Um, yeah, I think I would actually,” Louis said as Harry crawled back into his arms, Dr. Gray getting his phone out and passing it to her.   
  
“Can you smile for the camera baby? Show them how you can,” Louis told Harry as Dr. Gray came up beside Harry, all three of them smiling for Sandy.   
  
“There you go,” she said, passing the phone back, Louis smiling at how dishevelled him and Harry look, Dr. Gray nailing the doctor look.   
  
“I’ll email it to you,” Dr. Gray said, “for now I actually have to run, I know, I have someone else to look after.”   
  
Harry pouted as he heard Dr. Gray’s words, not wanting him to leave.   
  
“Have you finally figured out that he’s nice?” Louis asked, having to hold onto Harry as Dr. Gray said goodbye and slipped out of the room.   
  
“He’ll be back later, don’t you worry,” Louis said, “let’s get cleaned up love.”   
  
Louis took Harry to the bathroom, Sandy helping him sit Harry in the chair that had been placed adjacent to the sink, his IV pole being placed beside him. Louis wrapped his blanket around him as much as possible, placing a hand on his toes as he knelt down.   
  
“Bubs your feet are freezing,” Louis said, “you can have a pair of socks if you like.”   
  
Harry just looked at Louis and scrunched his toes in Louis’ hand, a little shoulder shrug all the motion he made.   
  
“Are you getting tired love? It’s alright,” Louis said, feeling Harry running out of gas, probably needing a nap already.   
  
“Here you are,” Sandy said, passing Louis a pair of socks she had gotten from a cupboard.   
  
“Thank you,” Louis said, slipping the socks onto Harry’s feet, “he gets chilly when he’s tired.”   
  
“Poor thing, would you like another blanket?” She asked Louis.   
  
“Yeah, that’d be great, I’ll try and be quick with him so he can sleep again,” Louis said, turning the tap on and warming up the water.   
  
“Yeah, feels nice hmmm?” Louis asked as he wiped Harry’s face, Harry closing his eyes and letting Louis clean him up, all down his chest as well.   
  
“May have warmed it up for you,” Sandy said as she returned with a blanket, Harry opening his eyes as it was laid over him.   
  
“Extra spoiled,” Louis joked to Harry as he cleaned out the corners of his eyes. Harry was good as Louis brushed his teeth for him and got him to spit into a cup, followed by Louis getting under his blankets and wiping his underarms, making Harry giggle out.   
  
“Tickles,” Harry said as Louis ran his deodorant under his arms.   
  
“I know, you’re so ticklish,” Louis said with a smile, “but at least you smell good.”   
  
Harry tried to duck his head as the brush came out, but Louis got to his hair, brushing the tangles out.   
  
“Daddy, hurts,” Harry whined as Louis worked through a matted section.   
  
“I know, I’m almost done love,” Louis said, working out the last tangles and brushing Harry’s hair forward. He got his hands wet under the tap and ran them through Harry’s hair, his curls tightening up and laying better.   
  
“There we go,” Louis said, sweeping the front back for Harry.   
  
“Can I just change your dip baby? I have a pretty one,” Louis asked Harry, who smiled as Louis held up the diaper.   
  
“Yes please,” Harry asked, Louis getting under his blankets.   
  
“Sorry, I know it’s a little awkward,” Louis said as he got under Harry’s gown, Harry squirming as Louis helped him out of the hospital diaper, lifting up his hips with an arm around his back. Harry whined as Louis wiped up his groin with a baby wipe, wanting to be done.   
  
“Daddy, don’t,” Harry whined as Louis gently pulled on his catheter.   
  
“Sorry love, I just don’t want it to get pushed up and then leak,” Louis said, getting the fresh diaper and slipping it under Harry.   
  
“There we are, come here love, you’re just getting tired,” Louis said as he pressed the tabs down on Harry’s hips and washed his hands before picking Harry up, placing Harry’s head on his shoulder.   
  
“I just tidied up the bed so you can get right in, don’t worry about the bathroom,” Sandy said to Louis, helping him walk across the room with the IV pole, the bed laid flat again and the covers tided up, Harry’s blanket and Honey laid beside the pillow.   
  
“No, cuddle daddy,” Harry said as Louis tried to put him down by himself, Harry gripping onto him and trying to pull him down.   
  
“Do you want a bottle before love? I think you’d be good with one,” Louis said as he detached Harry’s hands from his sweater, Harry whining out.   
  
“Let me get you one,” Louis said as Harry called for him as he walked to the fridge, Harry pushing himself onto his elbows as Louis approached him while shaking the bottle.   
  
“Yeah, you can hold it love,” Louis said as Harry reached out for it, looking pouty as he took it and put it in his mouth.   
  
“See? You’re alright,” Louis said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him, rubbing his back.   
  
“I know, you don’t have a lot of energy right now,” Louis said as Harry leaned into him, Louis putting his arm around Harry’s shoulders as Harry nuzzled up under his chin.   
  
Louis toyed with the side of Harry’s hair and his ear as he drank his bottle, Sandy coming up to them with Harry’s few toiletries part way through.   
  
“I’m just going to take your vitals again, okay? You can keep drinking though,” she said, putting the toiletries on the end of the bed and getting her monitor, Harry mildly complaining as Louis took over holding the bottle so Sandy could have his arm.   
  
“Sorry, I know it’s a little uncomfortable,” Sandy said as Harry twitched his arm from her wrapping the cuff around his bicep. He whined once he was all hooked up and the thermometer stuck in his ear again, Louis shushing him as the monitor took his vitals.   
  
“All done,” Sandy said as the monitor finished, Harry pulling his arm away as she took the cuff of, chasing him for his finger clamp.   
  
“Harry, be patient bubs,” Louis said as he let Harry hold his bottle again, Sandy unplugging his wires and skilfully getting his hospital bracelet scanned, even when Harry tried to hide away.   
  
“Hey, would you like your blankey and bear?” Sandy asked, trying to make peace as Harry eyed her with his toys in her hand, letting her tuck them in his lap.   
  
“Sorry, he gets a little off before nap time,” Louis said to her, tilting Harry’s bottle up with a few fingers pressed to the bottom as the milk began to run out.   
  
“That’s okay, I’ll let you be, have a good nap,” Sandy said as she rubbed Harry’s arm a bit before standing up, clearing the bed of anything in the way.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis whispered as Harry finished his bottle, pulling the plastic away from him. Louis settled Harry down onto the mattress before walking over to his backpack, rummaging in it.   
  
“Daddy, cold,” Harry whined out to him.   
  
“I know baby, give me a minute,” Louis said as he pulled out a fresh soother, a clip dangling down from it.   
  
“Here you are baby,” Louis said as he stood up and put the plastic between Harry’s lips, clipping it to Harry’s gown. Harry hummed in appreciation, sighing as Louis climbed into bed next to him, pulling the covers up.   
  
“Sleep love, have sweet dreams,” Louis said as Harry turned on his side to be spooned, arm thrown over his toys as Louis nuzzled up to his back. Louis pressed a few kisses to Harry’s neck before listening to him fall asleep, following not too far behind.   
  
-  
  
“Hi, sorry.”   
  
Louis blinked his eyes blearily as his shoulder was being gently shaken, Sandy smiling down at him.   
  
“Hi,” Louis rasped out, sneaking a hand up to rub his eyes.   
  
“Doctor Gray is just on his way with Harry’s discharge papers, figured you’d like to be up for him,” Sandy said, Louis nodding and thanking her as he propped himself up on an elbow. Louis looked down at Harry sleeping peacefully, drool down the side of his face from his soother. Louis looked up as the door opened.   
  
“Hi, I got his papers ready,” Dr. Gray said quietly to Louis, holding up the pieces of paper, “nice to see he’s sleeping unmedicated today.”   
  
“Yeah, he got worn out pretty quickly,” Louis said, “think he needed a solid nap.”   
  
“Probably, he might be like this for a little while, just till he recovers,” Dr. Gray said, setting the papers down on the end of the bed, crouching down to Harry.   
  
“Hey, I’m just going to pull your needle out and unhook your wires okay? You can keep your eyes shut if you like,” Dr. Gray said as he gently roused Harry, rubbing his shoulder at the same time. Harry let out a little hum in reply, closing his eyes as Dr. Gray got under his gown and unhooked the wires, pulling the plug off Harry’s shoulder as well.   
  
“I’m going to let you take the pads off after a good soak in the bath, they shouldn’t be a problem,” Dr. Gray said to Louis as he grabbed a set of gloves. Harry’s IV’s were disconnected before the tape was pulled off his skin and the needles slid from him, Harry squirming his feet at the feeling.   
  
“Good boy,” Louis whispered, watching bandaids get pressed over the incision points.   
  
“I’ll just undo his catheter and you’ll be good to go,” Dr. Gray told Louis, getting a fresh pair of gloves on and going under the covers, Harry whining as his diaper was pulled on and his catheter unplugged, tucked back into his diaper.   
  
“There we are, all done,” Dr. Gray said, smiling down at Harry who had opened his eyes, watching Dr. Gray throw away his gloves. He knelt down in front of Harry again.   
  
“I’ll see you in a year, okay? When you get your physical done, or if you feel sick I’ll see you then too, I’m sure daddy will let me know,” Dr. Gray said, smiling at Harry.   
  
“Okay,” Harry said quietly, Louis combing a few curls out of his eyes.   
  
“Thank you for everything, you’ve gone out of your way for us,” Louis said when Dr. Gray looked up to him.   
  
“Thank you for agreeing to do this, it’s been amazing,” Dr. Gray said, shaking Louis’ hand, “just give me a call if you ever need anything, like I said, I’ll see you next year,” Dr. Gray said, “have some fun in the meantime.”   
  
Louis laughed at the intent, “I’m sure we will,” falling from his mouth as Dr. Gray’s hand slipped from his with a laugh himself, turning and heading for the door with a wave and a smile. Louis sighed, looking down at Harry.   
  
“Home daddy?” Harry asked.   
  
“Home forever baby, home forever.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this jumbled up mess. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who helped me write even this much. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like. :)


End file.
